Shaking the Evidence
by Mellory
Summary: If there was a way for Conan to turn back into his seventeen-year-old self, he certainly wouldn't hesitate. But what if he needed Heiji for that in an... unconventional way? And would Heiji want to be part of it? (NO Shotacon!) *ShinHei*HeiShin*
1. Hypothesis

**Start Note:** Welcome to my second fanfiction. \\(^o^)/  
Because there's far too less HeiShin out there (and because this pairing is so damn hot! X3) I decided to write one of my own. I hope you'll like it.

 **Warnings:  
** This story will contain Boys Love/Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash/Lemon (whatever you like to call it) in later chapters. So if it's not your cuppa tea, you better move on. :)  
And on the other hand: If you like your p*rn without plot, you better go with them. ~~\\(^-^)

 **Spoilers:** None in particular (if you know Ai and the "medicine" she made, you're good to go).

 **Disclaimers:** Detective Conan/Case closed is the work of the amazing Gosho Aoyama - please support his work!

* * *

"Do you have a minute, Kudo-kun?"

The detective boys, consisting of Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Conan and Ai, were on their way home from Teitan Elementary. When they were just parting at the usual spot, waving and laughing, Ai stepped closer to Conan and whispered into his ear. The bespectacled boy, who's real identity was the seventeen-year-old senior high school student Shinichi Kudo, turned around to look at Ai Haibara or rather Shiho Miyano, actually an eighteen-year-old scientist before she was shrunk by a toxin she invented herself for a criminal network called "The Black Organization". Long had the young detective tried to bring said organization down, while Shiho had researched a cure for their shrunken state but both to almost no avail. At least the little researcher had developed a temporary antitoxin, which succeeded to turn them back for some hours. But Ai kept it strict to herself to prevent Shinichi from using it constantly to solve crimes, chase the organization or –in her opinion– show off and thereby endanger both their safety.

Now, with the children gone, there was no need to call one another by their aliases or to speak in a childish manner anymore. So Shinichi answered after scanning the face of the young girl: "Sure. Did you find out something new about the toxin?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your face told me."

"My face?" She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Very observant, Meitantei-san." She called him that occasionally when his deductions bothered her. Or just to throw him off for fun. It worked most of the time. "Let's go to the Professor's house and talk there." Shinichi nodded and they continued walking.

At the laboratory in the basement of Professor Agasa's house, they sat down and Ai poured both of them a cup of coffee. While passing her guest the cup, she said in her usual calm manner: "I might have found a way to turn us back for good."

Shinichi nearly spilled his coffee on hearing that. "Honestly? How?"

"Keep your shirt on, Kudo-kun. I said I might have. So far, it's just a theory." She took a sip of her coffee and looked at the excited boy and his now glowing eyes before she sighed and continued talking. "It might not result in wearing off the toxin's effects constantly, and there's a chance that it won't work at all, but I looked through the analysis of the toxin's effects I made so far and discovered a possible way to annul the toxin naturally…"

Shinichi nearly couldn't sit still anymore but knew better than to press Ai. She wasn't prone to that. So he stayed quiet as she turned to her computer, and after opening some files, looked at them. After a while she took a deep breath and asked without turning back to him: "What would you do to turn back?"

Shinichi thought about his answer. He wanted to say _everything_ but knew she asked for a purpose. So he contemplated his answer and finally said: "A lot."

She smiled to herself and muttered: "I knew your answer would be thoughtful." Again she took a breath and then asked without any further ado: "Did you ever have intercourse?"

The azure eyed boy stared motionless. He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. Did she really just ask… _that_? "What…?"

"I mean it the way you think I do." She turned around, her expression blank as usual but with a light shade of pink on her cheeks. "So, have you?"

"Why…" Shinichi began, feeling his own head getting hot, but then collected himself. He breathed deeply and then stated calmly: "No, I haven't."

Ai nodded and turned back to her computer. "Then this will be even harder…"

-'.- - * - -.'-

Shinichi sat on the couch in the Mouri detective agency. He held his mobile phone in hand, still unsure how to say the things he had to. He considered texting but decided against it for the topic he had to discuss was somewhat... difficult. A loud laughter came from behind the couch. Kogoro Mouri sat at his desk watching a show he recorded starring his beloved idol Yoko Okino. He hadn't had a case for some days now and slacked off, as he always did when he wasn't occupied. Ran was still in school but would come home soon. So time was running short for this call he had to make privately.

He looked at the phone again and stood up. Better to get it over with now. Any delay could only lead to unsettle him further.

"Oi, where you going?" Kogoro's voice came from behind Conan.

"Just upstairs, gonna do my homework."

"Oh, okay then." And with that his focus was back on Yoko again.

Shinichi took his backpack and hurried to the apartment above the office. He opened it, took out some of his books and pencils and arranged them on the table. If Ran or Kogoro were to check on him, they would find him in the middle of doing his homework, as stated earlier. But for now, he sat by the window so he would see when Ran came home. Again he looked at his phone. He knew the hard part wouldn't be happening today, but even so he couldn't bring himself to dial the number. This was a stupid idea but it was the only one he could think of. He had tried to come up with alternative plans but every single one of them was even worse. So this was really not his best but apparently his only option.

He looked at his watch and realized that if he didn't call now, he couldn't do it today anymore, so he finally searched for the number in his contact list and pressed 'call'. The ringing seemed to hall in his ears and for a second he wished the other one wouldn't answer. Finally there was a click and a happy voice said a little too loudly: "Hello?"

"Hello Hattori, it's me. Are you busy?"

"Hey Kudo! What's up? Nah, not really busy, even bein' the best detective my age apart from ya'self!" Cheery as always, Shinichi thought. He wasn't sure if that would make things easier or harder. "Hattori, I have a favour to ask. A really big one, to be honest..."

"Sure thing, Kudo. Whatever ya need. Is it a case ya want my help with?"

"No, not exactly. And I'd suggest you listen to the favour first before agreeing to help."

A short pause. "Hey Kudo, is everythin' okay on your end? Ya sound... kinda troubled."

"Well, one could say so. But don't worry, it is nothing too serious. Could you come over to Tokyo this weekend?"

"Hm, well... Sure. I have no plans. Do ya want me to bring Kazuha along? I'm sure she would love to see ya Nee-chan again." Heiji called Ran always that, at least when she couldn't hear it. It started as teasing but by now Shinichi didn't even realize it anymore.

"Uhm, you see..." Shinichi paused and swallowed a few times not sure how to put this.

"Kudo?" The voice of his osakan friend sounded worried.

"Hattori, could you come alone? And to be frank, if you can come, could you do so without telling anyone where you are going? Especially not Kazuha. Or Ran for that matter."

"Are ya sure everythin's okay?"

"Yes, but it is really important... to me." He rubbed his forehead. That sounded way too dramatic.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Will Saturday around noon do?"

Shinichi was relieved and troubled at the same time. That was Heiji Hattori for you. Acting in times of need, questions could wait. The detective of the east would have been a lot happier to know such a good friend if he didn't felt like a damsel in distress. Nonetheless smiling, he answered: "Yeah, that's fine. Can you come to my house? I'll mail you the address."

"Sure, I'll book a train seat right away. Okay then, see ya Saturday."

"Yeah, okay. And Hattori?"

"Yah?"

"Thank you. Honestly."

"Aw, don't mind it. And besides, I didn't say yes yet." His laugh was refreshing. "So, see ya Saturday."

"Yes, till then." They hung up. Shinichi shut his phone and rubbed his hair. This was going to be a hard weekend. Or rather an awkward one.

From the stairs Ran's voice called: "Hi Conan. I'm home." Quickly he jumped up and ran to the table just in time before the young brunette entered the room. "Welcome home, Ran-neechan!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 _ **-kun**_  
Suffix, used for men and boys, but also by seniors to address juniors, or teachers addressing students  
(Trivia: Professor Agasa mostly addresses Ai with _Ai-kun_ )

 ** _-san_**  
Suffix, polite and gender-neutral

 _ **-chan**_  
Suffix, used for/by children and teenagers, also for women or close friends (many Japanese women like to be referred to as cute)

 _ **-neechan** (also -neesan; polite: -oneesan)_  
Suffix, used for blood-related older sisters or a young women older than oneself

* * *

 **Beta-Reader** : My dearest Tojatic \- He did his very best, so if there are any faults left, they're on me.

Please leave a little review, if you made it till here. I highly appreciate it.


	2. Experimental Setup

Conan Edogawa was sitting in the living room of the Kudo mansion. His glasses and some books lay scattered on the low table in front of him. Originally he had intended to read but no matter the book, after a few minutes he had recognized he couldn't concentrate. His mind always wandered to other matters at hand, and finally he had given up. So now, he was just sitting there, thinking. Everything so far was perfectly arranged.

On the day before, Friday, he had a talk with Professor Agasa and Ai concerning his 'alibi' for the weekend. He needed a reason to stay away from the Mouri home. After a short discussion, the Professor had agreed to call Ran to ask her, if little Conan could join him and Ai on a trip to Fukui Prefecture to visit the local dinosaur museum. Because it would take them seven hours by car to get there, they would stay over night. As expected Ran had agreed to the proposition.

To Shinichi's surprise, Ai had been okay with staying inside the house for the weekend so she wasn't to be seen. She had stated calmly that she planned to progress her work in the lab, anyway. But every time only the shrunken detective could see it, she had smirked fiendishly. Shinichi hadn't told them the reason for this farce, only mentioned the need of some organization-research-time at his house without Ran suspecting anything. And while the Professor hadn't question his reasoning, Ai had immediately realized his true motive, he was sure. That alone would have made Shinichi uncomfortable but the constant hardly hidden grins were nearly unbearable. He didn't understand how Agasa could miss his strange behaviour, he was sure he exhibited, but was glad the old man was kind of naive sometimes.

After the call had been made and Shinichi was about to go home for the day, Ai, who walked him to the door, addressed him still smirking. "You're going to try it?"

Shinichi looked the other way and opened his mouth to answer, but without the words coming he closed it again and just nodded instead.

"I somewhat admire your courage. But on the other hand I think you're stupid to go through with this."

He turned his head to finally retort but then stopped himself as he saw her expression had become serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There will be other opportunities. Someday we will find the toxin. At least you are sure of that. I am just a scientist and as such happy about someone testing my theory but..." She stopped. Shinichi understood her behaviour. She felt guilty to have named said theory in the first place and his resolve strengthened.

"It's okay, Haibara. I won't say I'm absolutely sure about this, but I have to try." He smiled at her and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Besides, that person will supposedly decline my request anyway."

Ai searched his face a while and her fiendish smirk returned. "So it's _that person_."

Shinichi knew she was bluffing - at least he hoped she was. But with her being as witted as she was, one never knew. His face must have changed because now Ai was laughing loudly, but not without sympathy.

"Well, if your mind's made up, you'll be needing this." And with that she gave him a small metal case in the size of a card deck. "There are two inside, but you'll be needing just one. So I expect the other one back before Monday including a report about the... results."

Without realizing Shinichi's ears had become bright red and he felt a sudden heat crawling into his face. Ai laughed again. "The scientific information will do. But I'd be happy to listen to everything else, if you want to talk about it."

"Oi, Haibara!"

"Just kidding!"

That was yesterday. And now he was sitting in his house after Agasa and Ai had picked him up from the agency in the morning by car. He had hidden the little metal case behind one of the books in the library. After that, he had strolled through the house, made some cleaning and tested if all lamps and taps were still functioning.

It had become ten minutes to eleven and Heiji wouldn't be here before one o'clock. So he had brought some books to the living room but his intention to read wasn't successful with his thoughts so occupied by the conversation he had to have with his... well, best friend. He didn't want to think about the response he was likely to get and even less he wanted to imagine the weird mood it would evoke. But he hardly could think about anything else.

How was one supposed to utter such a ridiculous request? 'Not at all' was the only answer he could come up with.

He started pacing up and down the living room while the clock was dreadfully ticking. Maybe he could just claim the problem had been solved. He could come up with an excuse as to why he had summoned Heiji in such a secretly manner. But on the other hand, that would lead nowhere. Deep in thought, time passed fast and he didn't realize the car stopping outside his mansion and was therefore startled when the doorbell rang.

Shinichi froze on the spot. He hadn't made his mind up and didn't want to face this situation just yet. So he let his guest ring two more times before snapping out of his petrification and sprinted to the door.

"Oi Kudo. Is it Tokyo-style to let guests wait that long?" Heiji mocked his short friend with one of his trademark smiles. "May I come in or should I leave again. I mean if ya don't need my help..."

"Hello Hattori. Sorry, I was occupied upstairs, so I didn't hear the doorbell the first time. Come in."

Shinichi tried his hardest to not let his wavering show. He closed the door after his friend from Osaka and led him into the living room. Heiji looked around and whistled through his teeth.

"Woah, Kudo. I knew ya parents were somewhat famous but ya never told me ya were rich!"

The little one smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Not that your own father is a famous person, you know!"

Now it was Heiji's turn to grin. "Maybe."

After giving Heiji a tour through the house, Shinichi showed him a guest room the tanned detective was supposed to stay in. The small host suggested Heiji should unpack and refresh himself. But Heiji had already thrown himself onto the bed. Grinning, Shinichi closed the door and moved into the kitchen. He made a pot of tea for them and waited for his guest to return. After a while he started hearing that dreadful ticking noise again and knew it was just partly the clock and mostly his own unease that made the sound so unbearable. He sat at the table, pot and cups already placed, and looked out the window into the clear blue sky. Some faint clouds could be seen in the distance, seeming on the verge of disappearing, changing their form but never completely dissolving. A short moment Shinichi thought, he sometimes felt like those clouds.

Suddenly Heiji entered the kitchen, a new t-shirt on, wet hair and big smile on his face. "Sorry for the wait. But the air here in Tokyo is so damp. And what's more, I hardly ever saw such a ridiculous big bathroom, I just _had_ to take a shower!"

He sat down in front of Shinichi, who poured the two of them a cup of tea. They talked some time about recent cases and what happened so far since they'd seen each other last. While listening to a funny story of Heiji's school life that was told using mostly limbs rather than words - Shinichi had to laugh rather freely although trying to suppress it - the shrunken detective realized that the detective of the west and himself had hardly ever talked like that. They mostly met while on a case or if not, they had other company. But to sit over a cup of tea, talking about everything and nothing felt new. And he enjoyed it. It felt like it had been so long ago he could talk like a normal boy from high school, or rather like himself, Shinichi Kudo. He missed it. And his resolve strengthened to at least try and place his request. He was sure, more by the minute, Heiji would understand him, irrespective of the answer the tanned boy would give him.

Heiji's story reached its climax and both boys broke into laughter.

"Can ya believe it?" Heiji giggled and Shinichi had to wipe away some tears.

"Sometimes you're an idiot!" The small one teased him.

"Oi, that's cruel!" They started laughing again and it took some time until they managed to break it down to just snickers and grins.

Heiji took a sip of his tea and placed his long fingers around the traditional potted cup spinning it lightly on the spot. His gaze seemed to be glued to the yellow-greenish liquid inside when he asked suddenly: "So, there was somethin' ya wanted to tell me. Or rather ask, I suppose?"

Shinichi's stomach tightened on the spot and the tension of the morning was back. He swallowed a few times before he mustered the composure to answer. "Well, yes, there is. You know that Haibara is researching the toxin, which shrunk us and that she's also trying to develop an antidote, don't you?"

Heiji looked at the seven-year-old in front of him and nodded.

"She couldn't come up with a permanent antidote yet - we still lack a sample of the APTX - but she was able to develop a temporary cure. Unfortunately every time we use it, the duration of its effect lessens. So in the end, we need to continue our search for the original drug without using our backup-cure too often."

Heiji again signalized his understanding by nodding. He seemed very concentrated now.

"Although, in the course of her recent testing she developed a theory how the poison could be... naturally overwritten by our own system."

"That's great news! And now ya need me to get the ingredients for ya miraculous brew?" Heiji joked.

"Not... exactly. Haibara told me a lot of her theory but to cut it short... well... She thinks that by activating some hormones, our bodies could kind of outgrow the toxin. Hormones you develop at the start of puberty."

Heiji held his chin, thinking. "Wait Kudo, wouldn't that mean, if your current body reaches puberty, the toxin will wear off?"

"Presumably."

"That would be a hell of a growth spurt." Both boys grinned. "But ya don't wanna wait, let's say, five years, do ya?"

"Not really. Plus there's one more condition to it." Shinichi paused and looked out the window again. The osakan waited patiently for him to continue. "The average puberty onset is between the age of eleven and thirteen. Then the hormone gonadotropin starts to regulate the androgens, especially testosterone. And with that the toxin will be attacked and erased from our biological system. That's Haibara's hypothesis, at least."

He turned his head back and saw Heiji staring at the table. Shinichi could see his mind was working fast and sharp. He looked away again and took a sip from his tea while waiting for the other to react. His hands had become sweaty and he was getting more nervous by the minute. But at least he was confident that none of his uncertainty was displayed through his face this time.

After a short while Heiji chimed in again. "Okay, I think I understand it so far. But what can ya do 'bout it? Maybe stir some nice hormone cocktail? But that would be a glaring potion, to slingshot a seven-year-old right into puberty."

"Haibara also discarded the idea. The side effects and risks would be too high."

"So, artificial hormones are out. Waiting is obviously out. Hm, gonadotropin... wait a minute. Isn't that a.. well.. sexual hormone?" The last bit he only whispered. Shinichi was now actually burning up with embarrassment underneath his skin and tried his hardest to not let it show. He cleared his throat and looked at his tea cup.

"Now you got the point. The actual assumption is, well, that if I had... intercourse," he was himself rather troubled saying it loudly "the concentration of gonadotropin, testosterone and endorphins would be high enough to wear off the toxin's effect. But I think you see the problem."

"Of course I do. First of all, in the current state you're in, ya body wouldn't produce any of those hormones beside the endorphins. So ya had to be at least in a state of an eleven-year-old to test it... Ah! But here comes the backup-cure in, am I right?"

Shinichi just nodded. Now that Heiji's thoughts were running, he knew that the detective of the west would come to the right conclusion on his own. At least to a certain degree.

"So, ya take that lil' wonderpill, temporarily grow up and then- OH!"

Now they were there. At the point, even the carefree osakan would see the aim of this whole conversation. Shinichi braced himself, not knowing what to expect. But there was still some road ahead, he realized as Heiji stated: "Uhm, well... so ya... uhm, wanna ask... Nee-chan?"

Shinichi gaped. Before he could compensate he shouted: "No! No, of course I won't!" Then he undeniably blushed and quickly took a very long sip of the meanwhile cold tea. Trying to ignore the somewhat evil grin he got from Heiji, he answered in a way calmer voice: "No, that's out of the question. I just can't. Even if she... would do it... if it wouldn't work and I had to disappear again afterward..." He couldn't finish the sentence. His forehead clouded with worry only thinking about that possibility. He raised his head, when he heard a hearty laughter.

"Look at ya!" More giggles. "Sorry, Kudo. Of course that's not an option. I just tried to brighten up the mood. Ya face was just priceless, ya know. Even though I'm a little hurt that ya think I'm a dork. But it's noted." He winked at Shinichi, who couldn't resist but smirk.

"Bakayaro."

"Aho. If ya call me that, at least use kansai dialect."

Both started laughing again and Shinichi felt relieved. He was happy he had decided to take Heiji into his confidence. It made things less hard to handle.

"So, ya have a nasty little problem at hand but asked the right man to help and solve it. There are many possibilities as to where a man can go for... such things. _I_ wouldn't know, because I'm such a well-behaved young man-"

"Stop the teasing. It's hard enough as it is." Shinichi rolled his eyes and stood up. He brought the tea cups to the sink, just to get a chance to turn away from Heiji. Now the time had come for the most difficult part.

"For such a naughty plan ya act rather shy, don't ya think?"

"Hattori..." He paused. After all that thinking, he still didn't know how to utter that question. Maybe to be blunt was the best? Shinichi sat down on his chair again and looked Heiji in the eye. The sudden change of mood made the other tense. He seemed to sense Shinichi's inner conflict.

"Kudo, honestly, whatever it is, just say it. It's okay. I'll help ya in any way I can."

The short one laughed. In fact he nearly burst out. All the tension unloaded itself in openly laughter. Heiji seemed utterly confused and his startled face made Shinichi even more snort with laughter. He raised a hand and mumbled: "Sorry, give me a moment."

Even though Heiji was a little miffed, he couldn't resist a grin. "Well, what a nice way to treat a friend, aho."

"I'm really sorry, it's not because of what you said. It's just... the question I want to ask you is so absolutely absurd, I couldn't help myself after you looked so staunch."

"Well, I am an allegiant person after all."

"I know..." Slowly Shinichi's laughter died and his face became serious again. "I know that. So I hope you will not take my request amiss... Say, would you..."

"Yes?"

Shinichi finally braced himself and looked Heiji in the eyes.

"Would you sleep with me?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Bakayaro**_ (short: _Baka_ ) and _**Aho**  
_ Both mean _Idiot_. The first is normal Japanese, while the second is kansai dialect, which Heiji speaks.  
(Trivia: In the anime, Shinichi is slurring his _bakayaro_ to just _barro_ )

 ** _Nee-chan_** _  
_Same as "name"- _neechan_ but without a name.

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic

Thank you for reading. Whatever your thoughts may be, please leave them in the little box below. ;)


	3. Independent Variable

**Author's Note:** Hehe, you didn't _really_ believe it would go so easily, did you? *evil grin*

* * *

There had been silence. That and an awkward tension consuming the room. It felt like time had slowed down and every slowly passing second put a huge weight on Shinichi's chest. Heiji didn't react at first. Like, at all. The face he had made the second before the question had been asked just froze and he didn't move a muscle. When Shinichi couldn't bear the silence any longer, he stood up and while already hastily leaving the kitchen he said: "I'm sorry I asked. It was stupid of me. Forget about it. I leave you alone for now." And he was gone. He ran up the stairs right into his old room.

A coward. That's what he was. To storm out of the room after _he_ had asked such a stupid question. A drama queen. And a bad host, letting his guest sit alone in the kitchen. But he just needed a moment alone. "Actually" he thought "I need a hole to crawl into". He leaned against his door and laid a hand on his face. So stupid. So utterly, totally moronic. Here he was, the great high school detective of the east, acting like a total idiot.

He slowly went to the window and opened it. A soft, warm breeze hit his face and some bird chirped a lonesome song. He took a deep breath and before he realized it he shouted: "Baka!" With an angry shriek the bird flew away. Surprised by his own outburst he started chuckling. Maybe he was more of a seven-year-old than he thought.

This was it. He had to return to Heiji and apologize properly. Surely the young osakan would forgive his stupidity and they could spend the time being with a nice stroll through Tokyo. Or whatever Heiji liked. After all he should not have come the whole way from Osaka just to hear Shinichi babble nonsense.

Right when he was about to open the door he heard a light knocking.

"Oi, Kudo. Are you in there?" Heiji's voice was rather soft.

The shrunken detective was immediately tense again, but just paid it no mind and opened the door. "Sorry Hattori. It seems not you but I am the dork. But did you like my performance of 'damsel in distress'?" He grinned.

Heiji appeared startled at first but then returned to his standard smile.

"Well, the dress was missing. But besides that, I was charmed."

Still grinning Shinichi performed an actor-like bow that made Heiji laugh. Then he sighed, turned around and went to his window to close it. With his back turned to Heiji, he said: "Well, after we've overcome this awkward moment I put us into, what do you like to do?"

"Uhm, Kudo..." Heiji hesitated and Shinichi heard the uncertainty in his voice. He turned back to face the other and said with an abashed smile: "Honestly, I'm really sorry about that, Hattori. I probably haven't thought straight. Please, forget it. If you can that is..." His last words sounded more insecure than he intended them to be.

But Heiji smiled and scratched his head. "Ah, pay it no mind. It's okay, really. Ya just got me by surprise there."

Silence again. They looked at each other. And despite feeling embarrassed they started chuckling.

"Well, ya know, I think we've discovered yet another thing the detective of east and west have in common: our fatuity."

"Today, I won't argue with that- Woah, Hattori!" Heiji had lifted Shinichi's little body and placed him on his shoulders. He knew the serious boy well by now and didn't want him to ponder any longer about his question. So he paid Shinichi's demands to let him down no mind and grinned like a fool, leaving the room.

"Okay, now after that's cleared up, what shall we do, Conan-chan?"

With a blushing face, that Heiji luckily couldn't see, Shinichi stopped struggling and pinched the osakan's ear. "Don't call me that, Baka. And let me down already!"

"Aww, is Conan-chan in a grumpy mood? Ouch! Haha, okay, okay, I'll let ya down." He placed Shinichi onto his feet again and earned a glare. They went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Now that you're already here, what do you like to do?" Shinichi asked Heiji again. He was very relieved Heiji was such a good guy, to just act as if his dumb request never happened. He was determined to make Heiji's time here as good as he could.

"Hm, I don't know. We could drop by Mouri-no-otchan and join in a case he has."

"Ah, we can't do that. Ran thinks Conan went to Fukui with Haibara and the professor. Besides, the old man is slacking off recently, so he might not have a case anyway."

"Oh, so ya can't leave the house at all, as it is."

"That's... true." Shinichi just realized it now that Heiji was right. And with that, his guest was bound to stay inside his house or stroll through Tokyo alone. "I'm sorry, Hattori."

"Nah, don't sweat it. It's alright. Then... let's do it like Poirot and Hastings and plan the perfect murder."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "We're detectives. We're not supposed to plan murders, but to solve them."

"Ah, come one. I bet I can come up with a plan not even you could solve!"

By the sparkling in Shinichi's eyes, Heiji knew the bet was on. They spent the next hours creating and rebutting murder scenarios. They argued, laughed and joked quite a lot and overall enjoyed themselves tremendously. By the time they agreed none of them could outwit the other, it had become evening. The sky started to get orange for the sun was about to give its farewells for the day.

In the meantime, spread across the sofa, Heiji stretched and then rubbed his stomach. "Hey Kudo, I'm gettin' a little hungry here. Shall we grab somethin' to eat?"

"Well, to be honest, I totally forgot to buy any groceries, so there's nothing to eat in the kitchen. But we could order something."

"Ah, what a shame. And I'd really loved to go to a nice Izakaya with ya. It would be fun."

"Yeah, it would be, wouldn't it? I really miss going out like a... well, like a 'grown' person. Even if we'd go to a place, where we wouldn't run the risk of encountering Kogoro or Ran, you would be stared at for sitting in a bar or such with a child that late in the evening." It was just barely audible but Heiji realized the lightly disappointed tone in Shinichi's voice. He looked at him some time.

Then he asked in an quiet tone: "How fast loose those pill's their effect when used?"

Shinichi was surprised by Heiji's question but answered calmly: "Well, we can't predict that for sure. The first time I used it, it lasted a day. The second time it had only been about 19 hours. So, as I seem to develop a resistance rather fast, the next time could be only ten hours... or even less."

Heiji leaned back, put his hands behind his head and sighed. "Ah, too bad. And there goes my plan to spend some time with my grown-up Kudo again. Such a shame." There was no response and when Heiji looked to his friend, he found him staring. He scratched his head and put a straight hand in front of his nose. "Sorry, Kudo. I didn't wanna make ya feel bad. I'm a fool, just forget it."

There was still no response. Heiji leaned to Shinichi and waved a hand in front of his face. "Oi, Kudo. Are ya alright?"

Suddenly the shrunken one stood up and walked briskly to the door. Heiji was startled and followed him after he realized what was happening. "Kudo, what's up? I'm really sorry, okay. We can just order somethin'. It's totally fine by me. Oi, Kudo! Where ya goin'?"

Followed by the osakan, Shinichi entered the library and finally stopped in front of one of the shelves. Heiji, who nearly had bumped into him, searched his face trying to find out where his friend was looking. His gaze was fixed on a book of Franz Kafka.

"Die Verwandlung?" Heiji read the title without understanding the meaning of it. Puzzled he looked back at Shinichi.

"I'm tired" the short boy said in a low voice.

"Uhm, okay then. We don't have to order if ya-" Shinichi interrupted him. "I'm really tired of it. Of being small, being Conan, acting like a child all the time. I want to go back to high school, want to play soccer with my old team, want to solve crimes as myself, without using a proxy. I want to hang out with friends on a Saturday night." He turned to Heiji. "I want to be me again."

Shinichi's face looked vulnerable and Heiji felt the urge to take him into his arms to comfort him. Instead he put a firm hand on his shoulder and muttered: "I'm sorry, Kudo."

"You know, Hattori, I know it's irresponsible. And rather stupid. But just for one night..." His eyes were keen and Heiji understood. The tanned boy simply nodded.

Shinichi smiled and took the book from the shelf. Behind it was the small metal case he got from Ai. He opened it and Heiji looked curiously at the two red and white gel capsules. "I don't know what I've expected but they look rather harmless."

"Yeah, they do, don't they" Shinichi confirmed. He took a breath and closed the lid again. "Hattori, the retransformation won't take very long, but it will be... difficult. So, I suggest you get ready and wait for me in the living room."

Heiji straightened himself and crossed his arms. "Listen, if ya really want me to stay away, I will, but ya don't have to go through that alone, ya know. Not this time."

Shinichi looked at the tanned one, surprised. "And besides that," Heiji continued with a grin "I really wanna see that metamorphosis with my own eyes. Because I still can't believe somethin' like that can really happen."

The detective of the east smiled and shook his head. "Then be my guest. But it won't be pretty."

"Don't sweat it. I already know what ya looked like before." Shinichi glared at him but when the taller one started laughing, he had to join in.

They went to Shinichi's room and sat on the bed. Shinichi opened the lid of the metal case again, and looked at its contents for some time. Heiji just sat with him quietly. He already knew that the transformation had to be kind of painful. He had seen him before and after it had happened, exhausted and covered in sweat. It must hurt a lot to grow so much in such a short time, he thought. But that was exactly the reason he didn't want Shinichi to go through this all by himself. He would stay with him, start to finish.

Shinichi suddenly began to shift nervously. "Uhm, Hattori, there's one other thing. When I'm turning back, Conan's cloth won't fit me anymore, so... I have to put on something different..."

At first, Heiji didn't understand why his friend mentioned this but then he cleared his throat, stood up and turned to the window. "Of course, sorry. Tell me when ya ready."

He heard a closet door opening and the rustle of textiles. While he waited, he asked himself why his friend was so shy about changing in front of him. And why he himself was so flustered by the thought of it. At the moment the other boy had the body of a seven-year-old, so it was even more innocent. But he couldn't finish his line of thought as Shinichi called him. "I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

Heiji turned around and saw the other sitting on the same spot as before, now dresses in a wide, white shirt and black jogging trousers that were far too big for Conan. He placed himself next to him again and nodded.

Shinichi took a deep breath and then swallowed one of the capsules. He put the metal case onto the nightstand and then burrowed his hands into the sheets. Heiji just watched him expectantly. A while nothing happened, but the osakan noticed the growing tension of the small body beside him.

And suddenly Shinichi moaned and grabbed his shirt in the height of his heart. His breathing became more rapid and he started sweating. Heiji could see the pain in his face. The moaning got louder until he couldn't repress a scream any longer. He bend over and started shivering. Now, Heiji, too, grabbed the sheets seeing the torture his friend was going through. He hadn't imagined this transformation to be so hard for his fellow detective. After Shinichi let out another scream, Heiji just wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. "Hold on, Kudo. It will be over soon."

He pressed his own head to the neck of the other and felt the cold sweat and the trembling. It hurt Heiji to see his friend in so much pain. Why hadn't he stopped him from doing this? Why had he stupidly gone on and on about going out and wanting to see the old Kudo? He wanted to slap himself. Hard. But there was no turning back now, and everything he could do, was to hold his friend and try to comfort him with words.

Then he realized it. The small body started to enlarge itself under his embrace. He felt the chest and arms grow underneath him, fitting more and more into the shirt. Shinichi didn't even try to contain himself anymore, moaned and screamed and held on to Heiji. "It... hurts, Ha... Hattori. It hurts... so badly."

"I'm so sorry, Kudo." Heiji wanted to cry. When would this whole ordeal be over? He couldn't bear seeing Shinichi in so much pain any longer.

"Baka... yaro... I wanted this... myself..." And then the trembling stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Heiji didn't let go of the other, just waiting. The breathing of the pale skinned boy calmed down slowly. After a while he shoved Heiji softly aside to look at him with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Hattori. I'm back."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** An _Izakaya_ is a Japanese kind of a bar or pub, but with some (great!) differences. They serve drinks and food and are the very best place to spend time with friends I _ever_ encountered. :D For more information I'd suggest you read the Wikipedia article (especially "Dining style"), for it tells you everything you need to get a good impression of them. It will help you with the next chapter. :)

...

 _( **-no** ) **-otchan** (slurred -ojichan; polite: -ojisan)_  
Suffix, used for blood-related uncles or middle-aged men

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- I'm sorry for the Kafka-pun (we both detest him) but I couldn't resist. XD

Thank you all for reading. *bows* Please leave your thoughts with me. I will fondly take care of them. ^^


	4. Violating the Law

Two young men were sitting side by side in a subway train. Both of them didn't talk at all, scanning their surroundings. A passing observer would have guessed they were in a foul mood or had a fight, keeping their heads bend down, not saying a word, not looking at each other. But nothing could have been farer from the truth. A female voice announced the next stop to be Shinjuku station and the teenagers stood up at the same time. When the car had stopped they left the train in silence.

After they went for the stairs and were back on the crowed surface of Tokyo, the darker skinned boy asked: "Which way?"

The paler one answered after looking around. "500 meters in that direction." He nodded his head to his left and they started walking.

"Ya sure 'bout this?" the slightly taller one asked.

"You bet. Come on, no second thoughts now. Let's have some fun" the other one responded, grinning.

"Heh, I'm with ya!"

-.'- - One hour earlier - -.'-

Shinichi was taking a long shower. It felt like ages ago, he could scrub his own body instead of the seven-year-old one. He inspected his legs, arms and torso, and realized surprised that they were in the same shape and build as they were before his first encounter with Gin and Vodka. Maybe his seventeen-year-old body was kind of 'conserved' within or maybe it was because even as Conan he was agile and ran around a lot. But in the end, it didn't matter why exactly - he just was happy about it.

Pleased with the world, he finally stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at his reflection in the mirror, after wiping the condensation away. He saw himself grinning. It felt amazing to be back. And he decided he wouldn't let any minute of it go to waste.

He stepped out of the bath into the bedroom and opened his closet. Maybe this was his last chance in a long time to go out as Shinichi Kudo, so he wanted to look great. Whistling a song, he searched through his clothes.

Meanwhile Heiji sat in his own room, unknowingly having similar thoughts as his friend next door. After all he had seen, he now understood the specialty of this evening. He too was determined to make the best of the time he would have with the grown Kudo. He had realized that the youth of his friend was endangered to go by, while he was caged in the body of an elementary schoolboy. By the time he would be able to ultimately turn back, he could well be twenty or older and would have missed all the little things only this very time in life could offer.

So there would be no boundaries, no rules, no conventions to stop them tonight. And for this special occasion, Heiji wanted to look his best. He didn't even realize his train of thought was rather illogical, for Shinichi probably wouldn't care about what Heiji was wearing. But nonetheless the osakan stood in front of his bed with all his clothes he brought scattered over it, trying to decide what to wear.

But he had trouble because he didn't bring anything special along for his two days in Tokyo. At least he had packed his black leather jacket that was tailored in pilot's jacket style. It was slimmer than the original and light, given the leather was actually synthetic. But he knew it really suited him. Combined with his rather baggy jeans and a nice t-shirt, he would look good.

After he had changed, he went to the living room. Shinichi wasn't there yet, so he sat lazily on the couch and waited. They had still to figure out where to go. Mouri-no-otchan would eventually be found in a mahjong or pachinko hall, so there was nearly no risk of encountering him. Ran-neechan was the problem. Maybe she stayed home, maybe she would be out with that Suzuki girl. They neither could be sure nor ask what her plans were for tonight, because that would have been an unusual question for Conan to ask.

So they had to choose a spot in Tokyo where both of the mentioned _never_ would go to. But Heiji didn't know the Mouris good enough to find a solution on his own. He just had to wait for Shinichi.

At that moment, said person entered the room. Heiji didn't know if it was the self-confident posture, the handsome outfit, the perky grin on his face or the positively beaming presents Shinichi radiated, but Heiji couldn't resist to stare. Only when the pale, slim boy let himself fall besides him onto the couch and asked: "Well, what do you think?" the one addressed snapped out of it.

"Hm, _now_ I get how ya Nee-chan could fall in love with such a detective-otaku."

Shinichi punched the osakan lightly on the shoulder but Heiji had seen the other's red ears.

"... You look rather good yourself. But I _don't_ get Kazuha, because you are such a baka all the time." He grinned provocatively.

"Aho! I'm super gorgeous and popular! And no one ever claimed Kazuha liked me in that kinda way!" Now it was Heiji's turn to blush.

Both boys started laughing. Somehow they felt closer than before. Heiji stole another peep at Shinichi. He was dressed in a tight white shirt, a teal blazer that was designed to be left open and a really very tight pair of black jeans that emphasized his well-built legs marvellously.

"So, now we have to decide where to go. I don't know Tokyo very well, so I have to count on ya for that. Can ya think of a place no one ya know would go? Like, ever?"

"Actually, I already thought of one place that fits the criteria, but... I'm not really sure, if you're up for that."

"Hey, we already decided this night was special and that we wanted to have fun. So it doesn't matter to me where we go as long _as_ we go." Heiji gave him a reassuring smile.

Shinichi grinned a little and raised one brow. "Okay, then Shinjuku it is. Nichome to be precise."

"Shinjuku? Sounds great! But why did ya think I... wait a minute, did ya just say _Nichome_?"

"Exactly. Literally the second district of Shinjuku."

"But isn't that district famous for...?"

"Yes, and precisely because of that the risk of meeting someone there, who could recognize me is nearly zero."

Heiji could follow Shinichi's logic. But to go to the most famous gay quarter in Japan made him feel a bit...

"Ah, screw that!" Shinichi looked surprised. "No, no. Not you. Me. No! Forget it. It's fine by me. Then Nichome it is. Let's go!"

-.'- - Present - -.'-

They arrived at Nichome shortly before nine o'clock, so the streets were already crowded with people. The sky had turned nearly completely dark by now and the various lights of the bars, clubs and izakayas illuminated the narrow streets rather colourfully. The crowd around them contained a lot of men of any age, some women, and even quite a lot of foreigners, which still wasn't very common in Japan. Some of the guys looked like businessmen coming from work, some looked rather fashionably, others were dressed more queer. It was a wild mix, and Shinichi and Heiji instantly recognized they would blend in here without any problem. Even if you searched for someone specific the chances of finding him were low.

The two young men ambled the streets for some time, until they stopped in front of a small, cosy looking izakaya. They were lucky as there were still free seats, so they didn't have to wait. The two took their shoes off at the entrance area and let the young waiter guide them to their space. The place was nicely decorated with old-fashioned calligraphies and in between funny snapshots of the staff and customers. Cigarette smoke clouds wavered over the place but without filling the room with a bad smell as the ventilation system did a good job. There were nearly just men, laughing, drinking and some of them flirting rather openly.

"Ya know, Kudo, I actually kinda like this place. It has a nice feel to it." Heiji said after he had looked around for some time.

"I think so, too. You've made good choice. Shall we order?"

"Sure."

They looked at the menu and decided on the first round of food and snacks they wanted. Shinichi scanned the drinks section and started tapping his index finger onto the table. Heiji looked at him over his menu. "What are ya pondering about? Can't decide what to drink?"

"Hm? Oh yes, you're spot on, to be true. I just keep thinking that this may be..."

Heiji waited for him to continue making an inquired face.

"Ah, just forget it."

"Now come on, Kudo. We're secretly sitting in an izakaya in the most famous gay district in all of Japan, after _one of us_ proposed to me, followed by ya sweating and trembling beneath my hands. I think the two of us can't get possibly any closer than that, don't ya think?" He winked.

Shinichi, his face bright red, kicked him underneath the table. "Bakayaro! I didn't propose to you! And don't tell this story in such a... titillating way!"

"But honey, are ya embarrassed with me? That's cruel, after all that happened..." He made a pouty face and dodged the next kick. Shinichi stared daggers at him and Heiji snickered. "It's ya own fault for keeping secrets from me. Now, out with it. What did ya wanna say? This may be...?"

Still a little embarrassed, Shinichi looked back at his menu. But after a while he finished his sentence. "I just thought, this may be very well the last chance in a long time to enjoy myself like this. The next time I can be... _me_ , could be years from now..."

Heiji kept silent. He didn't want to tell him, he thought the very same thing earlier that day. He just waited for him to continue.

"Well... So I thought to myself: 'Why don't I enjoy this night without any regrets. And without any restrictions?' You know, what I mean?"

The tanned boy just nodded. It was nearly startling to hear the other stating his very own thoughts, but it also made him realize that he understood his fellow detective better than anyone else.

Shinichi suddenly smiled and raised a brow. "Hattori, let's get wasted! What'cha think?"

The detective of the east trying to copy his kansai dialect made Heiji snort with laughter. Shinichi joined in with chuckles and repeated his question. "So, what do you think? Shall we?"

After Heiji managed to calm down a little, he said: "Well, it sounds like a plan. But as we're still underage, we probably won't get any alcohol. Or do ya think we pass as 21?"

Shinichi looked through the room and then back at Heiji. "Look around. There are at least three other boys, who look our age. Probably are. And besides that, I don't think the waiters here question the age of their costumers very conscientiously. Do you?"

Heiji also scanned the room with expertise and came to the same conclusion. He grinned at Shinichi. "Then let's order, after this long week of studying at the university." He winked at Shinichi and pressed the bell to summon the waiter.

When the waiter came, they placed their order, and as expected, the young male just smiled and told them he would be right back. And really, after just a couple of minutes he placed a sake bottle with two cups, two beer, and a small plate with edamame beans in front of them. "Please enjoy." And with a nod he was gone again.

The detectives looked at each other, grinning. Heiji took his beer and held it up. "To the best night of all." They clicked their glasses. "Kanpai!"

So they drank their first sip of beer. After they had put their glasses down again, Shinichi stated: "That actually tastes rather good. Now I understand why Kogoro is so fond of it."

"I think so too. Shall we try the sake?"

"Sure!" Shinichi beamed. Heiji filled the other one's cup and was happy the boy from Tokyo seemed to enjoy himself so much. They both tried their sake.

"Well, it's different but good. I sure can get used to that, too."

"I'm with you on that, Hattori."

"You know, if we're already on it, tryin' things we're too young for..." Heiji looked across the room. "Just wait a minute, Kudo."

He stood up and Shinichi observed him going to the counter. He talked with the waiter there, took out his wallet and paid him. In return he got something small Shinichi couldn't identify. After the taller boy was back to his seat, Shinichi asked: "What did you buy?"

Instead of answering, Heiji put a pack of cigarettes and a lighter on the table. "Wanna try one of those?"

Shinichi hesitated, but eventually grabbed the pack, opened it and took out two completely white cigarettes. He held one of them out to Heiji and put the other between his lips. After doing the same, Heiji took the lighter, enflamed it and leaned over to Shinichi, grinning with the cigarette between his teeth. Shinichi moved his own cigarette over the flame and while at it, looked up to Heiji. Startled by the kind of alluring sight the paler one posed, Heiji nearly dropped his own cigarette, before he also lit it.

Both inhaled the warm smoke, and then coughed nearly simultaneously.

"Oh, I'm not really sure, if I can get used to _this_." Shinichi laughed between coughs.

Heiji drank from his beer, and took another drag. He didn't cough this time. "That's actually a shame. 'Cause it really suits ya." He winked at him.

"Baka." But despite his words, Shinichi also inhaled a second time. "Well, for tonight is special, I will smoke just for you. But don't get any ideas!" Shinichi leaned back, raised an eyebrow and made a seductive face, holding the smoking cigarette still between his fingers.

Heiji stared, took a long sip of his beer and then said in a low voice: "Wanna come to a love hotel with me, Kudo?"

Although they really tried very hard, they couldn't hold it any longer. Both burst out in laughter, holding their stomachs and wiping away the tears from laughing.

Then they filled each other's sake cups again, and Shinichi made a toast. "To us! And may this night never end!"

"I'll sure drink to that! Kanpai!"

And so an evening, they would always remember, began. But none of the two young men knew yet, what else this night would have in store for them...

* * *

 **Author's Note 1:  
** I actually wasn't in Nichome yet, because when I travelled to Japan, I only stayed 2 days out of 30 in Tokyo. And that city is so enormously big, I simply had no time left when I visited Shinjuku. :( But I've been to a lot of izakayas while in Japan, and in this chapter just assumed how one of them could look like in Nichome. Hopefully, I will see it for myself one day. :D (And by the way: You normally can't buy cigarettes at the counter of an izakaya, so just think of it as artistic licence. ^^")

 **Author's Note 2:  
** Now, you know my weakness. I just can't resist dressing my favourite characters and let them drink and smoke! X3 If you don't like that, I'm sorry. (In fact, I'm not! XD)

...

 ** _Otaku -_** Someone with obsessive interests.

 _ **Kanpai**_ = Cheers

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** My dear Tojatic \- Wasn't our time in Japan just the best? :D

Thank you for staying with me. And thank you especially for the Favs, Follows, PMs and Reviews! They really keep me going! :-*


	5. Dependent Variable

**Author's Note:** Long chapter this time. Although I had to change it about 3 times (it repeatedly came out sad-ish at some point instead of happy - that seems to be my true form XD) I had very much fun writing this. It starts to get hot in here, don't you think? ;3

* * *

Shinichi and Heiji had been drinking, eating, smoking and joking for quite some time. They kept filling the other one's sake cups occasionally and ordered more rounds of beer and, less often, sake as the evening continued. At some point they took off their jackets, and overall got more loose with their talk and behaviour, because of the nice atmosphere and their primed state.

After the second hour had just gone by, Shinichi said, lightly slurring: "We should've ordered a nomi-houdai. That would've been far more cheap."

"Well, if ya like, I'll ask our waiter nicely. Maybe he'll give us a late-ordered all-you-can-drink. Because we're cute!" And while saying it, he smiled like a fool. Shinichi chuckled. The more the osakan drank, the louder he got. And he smiled more. Shinichi liked that. He really loved Heiji's smiles.

Standing up, he said: "Please do that, I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll miss ya!" Heiji shouted, still smiling.

"Baka," the pale one answered grinning.

While away from him, Shinichi thought about the tanned boy from Osaka. He really was the best. Let alone their shared passion for crime-solving and detective stories, Heiji was just a great guy to be with. He was fun, open-hearted, honest and someone you could count on, anytime, anyplace. Shinichi was glad he had made that call, even if it had originally been for a totally different reason. He already knew he would remember this night.

Still in the highest spirits, he was on his way to return to their table, when he saw a thin man with styled hair and very tight pants leaning down to Heiji. The osakan was talking to him, smiling. Shinichi didn't know why, but felt instantly bugged by the unknown man. To just come and talk to strangers. How annoying. He picked up his pace and overheard some of their conversation.

"...Thanks. I'm havin' a great time. Ya too, I hope?"

"I have, now that I met you. Well, haven't you strong arms? Do you do sports?" The slim man was about to touch Heiji's biceps when Shinichi, who finally reached the table, smacked away his hand. The other turned around in surprise and Heiji beamed: "Yay, ya back! This's Kudo, Seiji-kun, the very best guy there is!"

"Ah... Is he?"

The flashy young man inspected Shinichi from top to bottom, while the detective stood in front of him, arms crossed and with a warning look on his face. "Yes, he is. And he suggests that it's time for you to get lost!"

"But Kudo, Seiji-kun knows the manager and helped me getting our nomi-houdai. He's a good guy!"

But the styled one just chuckled, put his hands half up in defeat and then looked back at Heiji. "Sorry, Hei-chan, I think I have to leave. I didn't know you were already captured. Well, too bad for me. Have a nice evening, handsome." And with a wink to Shinichi he left.

Shinichi sat down on his seat rather abruptly and downed the rest of his beer in one gulp, looking disgruntled.

"He was really nice. The waiter told me, they couldn't change to nomi-houdai so late, when Seiji-kun came by and talked with the manager. He asked me 'bout Osaka and whether I had already plans for my stay in Tokyo... Oi, Kudo, are ya alright?" While Heiji was talking, Shinichi had knit his brows and looked away.

Then, he waved his hand dismissively. "I'm okay. I just can't stand strangers coming by, talkin' and touchin' in such a familiar way, that's all." And more quiet he continued: "Didn't know you liked something like that, though."

"Huh? Did he? I didn't even realize."

"Obviously you didn't," Shinichi mumbled. "Come one, serve me 'nother round," he then said in a normal tone, holding up his sake cup.

Heiji filled it and looked at him intently. "Kudo... this night's all about us. Don't be grumpy!" Suddenly, he grinned, leaned over the table and nudged Shinichi's cheek with his finger. "Come on, smile for meee!"

Shinichi put a hand on his cheek in surprise. But seeing Heiji's smile again, he chuckled. "You're right. Gimme your cup, I refill it." So he did. When they clicked their cups together, Heiji said: "I'm sooo happy I came to Tokyo. This is the best night ever. I really like ya a lot, Kudo!"

"First of all, you're drunk."

"Look who's talkin'!" They grinned at each other and downed their sake. Heiji took a new cigarette and while he lit it, said casually: "But now, back to the topic. What was that, ya slapping that nice fella?"

"I didn't _slap_ him. And I already told you-"

"Ah, shaddup, I know that's not the real reason. Com'on, tell meee!" Heiji's speech had gotten more slurred by now.

Shinichi also lit a cigarette. He really didn't want to answer. At least, he had thought so, until he heard himself suddenly continue: "Well, we're in an izakaya in Nichome. We came together, sat together the whole time, and even if he didn't saw us, there are two of every kind of glass on the table. So he could have made an educated guess you're not alone." His high speech rate indicated that he, as well, was quite drunk by now.

"Not everyone's a detective." Heiji smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but he obviously _approached_ you, so he should've paid attention to those signs." Shinichi started to gesticulate with his cigarette.

Heiji looked baffled. "Approached...?" But the other one just continued. "So maybe he was just stupid, or, more likely, he didn't care about you being here with someone else!"

Heiji had a strange feeling in his stomach, but grinned and asked: "So?"

"So I showed him what happens if he chats up other people's boyfriends!"

Heiji gazed and grinned at the same time. Realizing what he just had said, Shinichi wanted to drink something, but their glasses were empty. He pushed the little knob to call the waiter.

"So... I'm ya boyfriend now? Did I get that right?"

The waiter came and Shinichi ordered two more beer. Then, without looking at Heiji, he answered: "No, I mean... You know what I mean!"

"I reeeeally don't think so. Ya have to explain it to me," Heiji teased the eastern detective, whose usual pale face was now bright red.

The waiter brought the two glasses of beer, put them in front of the boys and took away the empty ones. With a polite smile, he announced: "Your nomi-houdai will end in 15 minutes. Any last order?"

"One more sake, please. Thanks," the osakan answered. As the waiter nodded and turned away, Heiji leaned over to Shinichi with a curious smile. "So?"

Shinichi had used the waiter's interruption to calm himself. Matter-of-factly, he answered: "I just meant you _could_ have been. That's what anyone would assume, who saw us tonight, don't you think?"

"Well, _I_ think you were jealous... And I think that I liked you defending me."

Shinichi looked at Heiji with wide eyes. Then looked away, took a long drag on his cigarette, and afterward nearly downed his new beer in one go. He felt strange, but at the same time this feeling seemed familiar. As if he had experienced something like this before but couldn't remember.

The osakan laughed and patted Shinichi's arm. "Don't panic, Kudo. It was just a joke. You don't have to be so horrified."

"That's not it..." the pale one mumbled.

Heiji looked at him, puzzled, as he drank of his own beer. The waiter came with their sake. They filled each other's cup a last time.

"Then this last toast, like our first ones, is to us," the tanned boy said, raising his sake. "To boyfriends for one night!"

Shinichi didn't want to but had to laugh at that. "To boyfriends for one night!" he repeated. They drank their sake and then started giggling at the same time.

"You know, whatever may come, I'll remember this night forever!"

"Or not at all," Heiji answered and Shinichi nearly spilled his last sip of beer, laughing.

After their glasses were empty, they stood up and went to the register. Shinichi insisted on paying the bill, for Heiji was his guest, and after some trouble putting on their shoes, they finally left the izakaya on rather shaky legs.

The night air was nicely cool and refreshing. They walked side by side and often had to lean on one another to prevent stumbling over their own feet. They joked and giggled some more, until they reached the main street. When Heiji started walking into the direction of the subway entrance, Shinichi held him by his sleeve.

"Let's take a cab, Hattori. I really don't wanna ride the sub now."

Even though Heiji didn't get it, he nodded. "Sure. But this time, I'll pay. Ya will just give the cabby the address."

"You know my address!"

The tanned one grinned. "I've forgotten."

"And you call yourself a detective?" Shinichi laughed.

"Hey, I need my whole concentration for holding ya upright and watching ya nice piece of ass!" And while stating that, Heiji gave Shinichi's bottom a good smack.

The azured eyed one turned around in surprise and then smiled kind of seductively. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're hitting on me, Hattori Heiji."

"Maybe I am." Heiji wiggled his brows.

"Then maybe I like it." Shinichi grinned. "Oh, there's a cab! Taxi!" He dashed to the stopping car. Heiji followed him and they entered the cab.

As if the two of them hadn't been drinking at all, they told the cab driver the address and had a little chat with him about recent soccer and baseball games. When they arrived at Shinichi's house, Heiji paid and they got out. As the cab drove away, they walked to the entrance but now, with nobody watching them anymore, shaky again.

At the door, Shinichi fumbled with his trouser pocket. "Naaah, come out already!"

"Keys?"

Shinichi nodded, still occupied with his attempt to get them out.

"Shall I help?"

Shinichi mumbled something and finally groaned in exasperation. He held his hands up and said: "I give up! Your turn!"

Heiji grinned and started trying to get his hand into the other one's pocket. "Man, why are ya jeans to damn tight?"

"Shaddup, you like it!"

Heiji chuckled. "Ya wish."

"No, I know!" Shinichi grinned, and then leaned against the door, for Heiji's rough fumbling made him nearly fall over. He let his arms sink and rested his head on the cold wood. Closing his eyes, he mumbled in a sleepy voice: "Tell me when you're finished."

"Oi, don't fall asleep while I'm working hard getting _your_ keys out of _your_ trousers!"

Shinichi chuckled without opening his eyes. "How could I possibly, with you touching me _there_!"

Heiji blushed and finally freed the keys. Holding them beside Shinichi's face and coming very near to it with his own, he whispered: "Here they are. Now open the door."

Shinichi opened his eyes and froze. Heiji's deep green orbs were darting into his blue ones. They looked at each other intently, and without realizing it, their breathing started to accelerate. Heiji got that strange feeling in his stomach again and couldn't move a muscle. Their faces seemed to move closer without them doing it on purpose. Shinichi held his breath-

CLATTER

Heiji's fingers had let go of the keys. The osakan instantly stepped back and Shinichi hastily picked up the keys. Both their ears where bright red. The pale skinned opened the door and let Heiji in. After hanging up their jackets, they went to the living room in silence. Heiji sat down on the couch, rubbed his face and sighed. What had that been just now? That strange moment had passed but he still felt this intense sensation all over his body. He shook himself and tried to relax again.

From the kitchen, he heard Shinichi asking: "Everything alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. How about ya'self?"

"I want something to drink."

Heiji laughed freely. "Didn't ya have enough already?"

Shinichi returned to the living room with two glasses filled with a clear liquid. He placed one of them on the table in front of Heiji. "Water I mean." He grinned. "Baka."

Heiji grinned, too. "Aho."

While the osakan picked up his glass, Shinichi sat down next to him, putting his legs onto the low table. "What a night, eh?"

"Ya can say that again."

They drank their water and slowly silence filled the room. Both were caught in their own thoughts and undefined feelings. After some time, Heiji looked at Shinichi, who had laid his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"Oi Kudo... What are ya thinkin' about?" He turned a little and laid one arm on the back of the couch.

Shinichi didn't answer at first, as if he had to come back from a place deep in his mind. "Hm? Oh, I'm fine..."

The green eyes next to him wordlessly signalized, he wouldn't get away with that. He sighed. "Well... This night had been one of the best in my life. Maybe, I'm a little sorry that it will be over soon..."

"I'm not really tired, so..."

Shinichi smiled at him with sad eyes. "Time is running out eventually."

Now Heiji got it. The cure would wear off soon. As the thought hit him, he let his face slide, revealing a look of pure unhappiness. Shinichi smacked the other's thigh and smiled. "Oi, don't make such a face. I really had a great time! ...Thank you for that, Hattori."

"Well," Heiji said in an again cheery voice "our night's not over yet. Lemme think... we went to an izakaya -in Nichome, no less-, we drank alcohol, we smoked, you slapped a guy, who was hitting on me..."

"I didn't _slap_ him!"

"... ya revealed ya undying love for me..."

Shinichi pinched Heiji's side, grinning. "Cut it out, Baka!"

"...aaand we've become boyfriends, at least for one night. Did I forget anythin'?"

"Yes. You molesting me in front of my house!" Shinichi grinned daringly.

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "What can I say? That's a boyfriends' duty, if his partner looks so needy."

"Me?" Shinichi laughed. "Who couldn't take his hands off of me on the way home? If anyone, _you're_ the needy one."

"I don't think so!" Heiji grinned and leaned back with self-confidence.

Shinichi laid a finger on his chin, thinking. Then he grinned devilishly. "I bet I can make you wanna kiss me! Hard!"

Unintentionally, Heiji burst out in laughter. "Oh come on, now. I wanna see ya try!"

Shinichi chuckled satisfied. That was exactly what he had wanted to hear. No way that boastful, handsome, teasing bloke from kansai would win this one. With an evil smirk, he leaned in on Heiji and whispered into his ear: "Do ya?" And before Heiji could answer, Shinichi lightly licked his earlobe.

Heiji felt as if a flash hit him, when the tingling sensation rushed through his body. He jerked back and held his ear, eyes wide open. "O-Oi, K-Kudo!"

"You already give up? Well well, that means I've beaten you in three seconds. Just admit it!" He posed his detective face, smirking coolly and endlessly self-confident. So, a challenge it was, Heiji thought. He would certainly not back out on it.

"I didn't kiss ya yet, did I?" He grinned provokingly.

The smirk Shinichi showed upon this reply made Heiji's heart accelerate again. On the surface, he sure tried to look unfazed but was getting more nervous by the second. Shinichi shifted beside him and suddenly was sitting on the osakan's lap. Heiji swallowed hard and looked at him. Somehow those arrogant, azure blue eyes mesmerized him.

The pale boy placed his delicate hands beside both sides of his head on the back of the couch, leaning forward until Heiji felt his warm breath against his ear. It made him shiver. In a low, dark voice Shinichi whispered: "I really was jealous, you know. The thought of that other guy touching you made me mad."

Heiji inhaled sharply and burrowed his hands into the couch fabric. With a nervous chuckle he replied: "So, ya confess to be the needy one out of the two of us?" That would do it. He wouldn't be able to let that stand. But to Heiji's surprise Shinichi just chuckled lightly. "Maybe I am."

Shocked Heiji turned his face to look at him. The usual pale cheeks were flushed and his eyes, gazing intently into his own, seemed feverish. _It must be the alcohol. He just drank too much. ...Or he's just really good at playing this game. I mustn't let him-_ But he couldn't finish his line of thought, when Shinichi placed his lips softly near the osakan's, just barely touching. With longing in his voice Shinichi whispered: "Please, Hattori..."

Something snapped in Heiji's mind and it turned blank. The next thing he realized was his lips pressed on Shinichi's, and his own hand holding the other's head in place. The kiss was rough and passionate. He couldn't stop, as if he had lost control of his body. Shinichi didn't move, just let him do it. But he also didn't struggle.

Then Heiji finally got back to his senses and broke the kiss hastily. He backed down as far as the couch let him, holding his hands up beside him. What had just happened? Shinichi sat limply on his lap. His head was bend down, so Heiji couldn't see his eyes. The osakan felt as if ice was creeping down his back and into his stomach. What had he done?

"K-Kudo?"

Finally the azure eyed looked at him, smiling. "I win!"

Heiji couldn't believe, he had been played with. "Aho!" he shouted grinning, while Shinichi chuckled, warding off Heiji's attempts to punch him in joke.

"That was unfair! I thought ya were serious!" the osakan pouted.

Shinichi grinned. "Maybe I was?"

Heiji glared at him playfully. "I wan'a revenge!"

"You're just a sore looser!" the pale skinned grinned snotty.

"Okay, then I'll dare ya, too! I bet my kissin' can make ya beg for more!"

"Ya wish!" Shinichi copied the tall boys earlier statement.

"So ya accept? And if I win, ya have to wear a shirt with 'Hattori-Fanclub Member No. 1' on it!"

"Baka," Shinichi laughed. "But you won't win that bet, so, yes. Bring it on!" They grinned at each other, provocingly.

Then Heiji put his hands on Shinichi's neck and pulled him down into another kiss. His soft, warm lips caressed the other one's tenderly. He didn't put much pressure into it, merely stroking, while one of his hands moved from Shinichi's neck to his hair. He wrapped his other arm around Shinichi, holding his back, and slowly laid him down on couch without breaking the kiss. Propped up on his elbows, he deepened the kiss a little but still held back. When he lightly licked over Shinichi's lips, he heard a muffled moan. He pulled is head back slightly and grinned satisfied.

Shinichi opened his eyes, his look clouded. He also opened his lips to say something but Heiji used the opportunity to kiss him again, more demanding, softly pushing his tongue in. Very slowly he caressed the others tongue a moment, just to pull back and only kiss him again. Kissing the soft skin tenderly, he made his way from the cheek, along the jawbone, down to the neck. Shinichi's body arched a little under him and with a smile Heiji kissed his way up to his ear. He licked it and whispered: "Shall I continue?" Then he lightly bit into it, teasingly.

Shinichi groaned reluctantly but didn't answer. Heiji placed his lips back over Shinichi's again, just lightly touching. The boy beneath him arched upward like before, trying to close the distance, but Heiji pulled back, so their lips did only brush.

"Ya know what to say..."

Shinichi moaned, opening his eyes, irritated. "I won't beg!"

"Then should we stop here?" Heiji grinned devilishly down on him and Shinichi snarled. The tanned boy looked at him intently, taking in every detail. His fast breathing, his pink lips, his flushed cheeks, his ruffled hair...  
Suddenly a heat spread from Heiji's belly through his whole body, letting every nerve tingle, making him tense up. Azured eyes looked into his, attended by his stiffening up and both stopped breathing for a moment.

Heiji felt dizzy, like he was falling. Shinichi's presence overwhelmed him.

The only thing he could manage to say in a hoarse voice, before he passionately pressed his lips on Shinichi's again, was:  
"Screw it, you win!"

* * *

 **Author's "Note":** omgthoseboyskillmetheyresoyummy! - [Dying from nosebleed! XD]

 ** _nomi-houdai_** = all-you-can-drink

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- Thanks a million for enduring my fangirlieness! ^~^"

Thank you for reading. Please leave me a comment! I'm so eager to know what you think of this chapter! (*v*)

For everyone, who made it bravely till here: In the next chapter, there will be smut! /(\\\V\\\\)/


	6. Pre-Test

**Author's Note:** From here on the rating is up to **M**. If you don't like your "stuff" explicit, stop right  here! Otherwise enjoy! X3

* * *

Shinichi hadn't been kissed yet. He had never thought of the first kiss to be the most important one in life, like most girls his age did. For him, it was just something that would happen someday, hopefully with Ran. But here he was, lying on his back, his best, male friend on top, passionately kissing him. And he was kissing him back. But no such thought did dawn on him right now for he couldn't think at all. All he realized were those tender lips pressing on his, tanned hands ruffling through his hair and light moans he couldn't allocate from which one of them they came.

Weight, passion, dizziness, pressure, breathlessness... and lust. Those were the only things he was aware of right now.

Again he felt a light push on his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and instantly they brushed their tongues against each other longingly. The sensation made Shinichi shiver. He wrapped his arms around Heiji, pulling him even closer. He felt the hard muscles of the osakan's back beneath the t-shirt and stroked it lightly. He reached Heiji's lower back and moved his hands to his sides. When he let his fingertips slide under the shirt, touching the bare skin softly, he felt him quivering. Animated by that reaction, he continued caressing this spot until Heiji inhaled sharply and let the air out again in a groan. Shinichi realized the pulsation in his own crotch and couldn't stop himself pressing his hip against the other's.

Suddenly, Heiji pushed himself up, now kneeling on all fours over him. Shinichi opened his eyes and saw Heiji breathing hard, his eyes feverish and somehow apologetic.

"I'm... sorry, Kudo. I... I'm a little..." He stopped and ashamed looked away. Shinichi didn't get what he meant. With his eyes and mind, he searched for the reason of Heiji's sudden change. And then he saw it. Heiji's pants weren't very tight but he could clearly see it. Heiji had a boner. Shinichi propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Ah!... Do you think that's loathly?"

"I..." Heiji closed his eyes guiltily.

"Before you answer me, please consider that my own trousers feel very tight right now."

Surprised Heiji looked down and saw the conspicuous bulge of Shinichi's pants. He chuckled relieved and looked back at the boy beneath him. "Maybe we just got a little overboard here."

Shinichi sat himself upright again and Heiji did the same. "Maybe we are."

The pale skinned breathed in deeply. He tried to calm himself, but his arching crotch didn't let him. Heiji chuckled nervously beside him, facing the same problem. "So, ya won after all."

Shinichi shifted a little, still trying to fight the urge to just pin the other one down. "Well, you're a good kisser, I'll give you that." He felt Heiji's eyes on him and a hand moving in his direction. But when he turned his head to look at him, his hands were on his lap again.

"...Maybe we should go to bed?"

Shinichi hesitated. He knew Heiji was right. But something inside him didn't want to approve of that. He finally nodded. "Maybe we should."

Wordlessly they stood up, took their glasses to the kitchen and moved up the stairs after turning the lights off. At the first floor, they both stood in front of their doors, looking at each other one last time.

"Kudo..." Heiji hesitated. Then he shook his head and smiled. "Goodnight!"

"...Goodnight, Hattori." And both entered their rooms.

When Shinichi had closed the door behind him, he sighed deeply. What was happening? He felt strange, but he didn't know what it was. What had Hattori wanted to tell him? And what made him feel so restless? Was he... disappointed? His still swollen crotch reminded him of the kiss and it made him feel dizzy again. But maybe it was just because of all the alcohol in his system. In any case, he would have to take care of his state first. He didn't really mind, because he wasn't able to do _that_ in a long time, too. But somehow he wished...

He shook his head, banning the thought. He could no longer do anything about that. He went to his bed and laid down. He opened his pants and slowly began stroking over his crotch. The image of Heiji appeared before his eyes, flushed, ruffled, with longing eyes devouring him. The thought made him completely hard again and he let his hand slide into his underwear. He closed his eyes-

"Kudo?"

Shinichi bounced up. Did he just imagine it? Hearing Heiji's voice, calling his name? He sat still and listened. Then he heard a light knocking at his door. "Kudo, are ya still awake?"

Before he could think about it, he was up, sprinted to the door and opened it. Heiji stood in front of him in the dark hallway, the light of the room illuminating his face, looking confused and... something else.

"Hattori?"

"I-I'm sorry to disturb ya again, Kudo. I just..." His eyes looked into his and then wandered down on him. The osakan's gaze on his body aroused Shinichi. Heiji's look stopped by his hip and the green eyes widened slightly. Shinichi's trousers were still unzipped, revealing his physical state rather clearly.

"Uhm, I was just was about to-" But Shinichi couldn't finish his sentence because Heiji slammed the door shut behind himself, grabbed Shinichi by the waist and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. His tongue entered his mouth forcefully and deep. He touched his ass with both hands, pressing his own hip against Shinichi's. Surprised, the pale detective didn't resist and groaned loudly into the kiss. He lifted his hands to hold Heiji's neck, but the tanned one instantly grabbed his wrists and pinned them over Shinichi's head onto the wall. Heiji pressed his whole weight against the other but then suddenly broke the kiss to look into his eyes. Both boys were breathing fast and snatchy and Heiji's expression was wild.

"I'm sorry, Kudo." Heiji whispered in a deep, hoarse voice. "I couldn't just go to bed. And I couldn't contain myself anymore after seeing ya so..." The lustful expression in Heiji's eyes made Shinichi shiver. "If ya want me to stop, say it. I promise, I will back off, go to my room and we will never talk about this again, if that's what ya want. But ya have to say it clearly. Because I won't be able to hold back any longer, if ya don't send me away now!" Heiji looked longing and desperate at the same time. Shinichi could tell, he was fighting hard to control himself, almost trembling because of the exertion.

"Just shaddup already!" Shinichi mumbled, freed his hands and pulled Heiji jerkily into another rough kiss.

Their tongues entangled and fought fiercely. Heiji grabbed Shinichi's bottom again, almost lifting him up. Shinichi shoved his hands under the osakan's shirt and pressed them into the soft skin of his back. Unconciously they moved their hips against each other, increasing the pressure. Heiji pulled his tongue back, nibbled on Shinichi's lip and bit into it. Shinichi groaned sharply and Heiji stopped on the spot. But the eastern detective sank his nails hard into the other's flesh and Heiji bit him again, vigorously. Shinichi let out a pleasured moan and rubbed his member against the other's crotch even harder.

Heiji tasted saliva, smoke, sake and then blood. Startled he pulled back his head, looking at Shinichi's lips. They were swollen, wet and one side was bleeding lightly. "I'm sorry" he whispered breathless, and licked the blood from Shinichi's lip.

"You really need to stop apologizing. It makes me feel, like I'm the perverted one here." He grinned, still gasping.

"Damn, ya have no idea!" Heiji growled and started biting Shinichi's neck, but this time gently. He heard the other moan openly and continued kissing and biting his neck and shoulder. He licked the spot behind his ear and felt Shinichi's hip sharply rock forward on that. He chuckled diabolically. "Seems as if I found ya weak spot!"

When he started sucking that exact spot, Shinichi nearly screamed out of pleasure. He felt dizzy and his legs got weak. He slowly began to slide down the wall, so Heiji had to hold him upright. Seeing Shinichi's revelled face, he kissed him again, this time very tenderly and slow. He brushed his lips affectionately over the other's, licked it and softly let his tongue glide inside Shinichi's mouth. He caressed it slowly, so every nerve in their bodies started to tingle from the intensity of the kiss.

Shinichi turned his head to the side, clinging to Heiji's arms, to stay upright. "Please stop,... Hattori... I can't take... more..." By now the azured eyed one was shaking, breathing hard. His whole body felt like one single string, tensed to its maximum.

Heiji looked at him with feverish eyes and then whispered into his ear: "I warned ya, Kudo. I'm not able to hold back anymore." He wrapped his arms around Shinichi, shoving him to the bed and pushed him onto it. He crawled on top of the breathless detective, sat on his hard lap, and began to unbutton the white shirt slowly. Little by little more of Shinichi's skin was exposed and the pale, lying boy felt even more naked, seeing Heiji's dirty gaze on him.

When only three buttons were left, Heiji suddenly lost his patience and ripped it open. He bend down and started licking Shinichi's collarbone. Shinichi closed his eyes, burrowing his hands into the sheets. Heiji salaciously moved his tongue all over the exposed chest, kissing down to his belly, licking around his navel. He kissed his way back up and then moved his tongue softly over one nipple. Shinichi suddenly moaned loudly and got goose bumps all over his body. Heiji grinned pleasured and sucked on it, making Shinichi shiver. He arched up and threw his head to the side, biting his lips. When Heiji saw it, he moved up and kissed him, to prevent him from opening up the cut on his lip again. Shinichi eagerly kissed him back, pulling him closer, ruffling through Heiji's soft hair.

Then he pushed him up and started trying to strip off Heiji's shirt. Realizing it, Heiji sat up straight and pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere into the room. He wanted to bend down to Shinichi again, but the other already had sat up too and was kissing his tanned chest, sucking so hard on his skin, he left hickeys. Heiji inhaled sibilantly, throwing his head into his neck. His moans grew louder as Shinichi got even more fierce.

When Heiji laid his hands on Shinichi's shoulders to push him back down, he suddenly heard a sharp, almost grave: "Stop!"

He froze on the spot and slowly looked down into the face of his friend. Shinichi's expression was passionate but hard, and the intense glare of those blue eyes send a shiver down Heiji's spine. He looked inquiring but Shinichi just pushed him down onto his back, placing Heiji's arms above his head. Stressing every word, Shinichi said: "Lay down and don't move!"

Surprised by the other's suddenly dominant behaviour, Heiji stared at him baffled. He watched him putting his lips back on his chest, licking his nipples, biting it softly, kissing down his belly and looking back into his eyes from down there. Heiji shivered and his member was pulsing strongly by now. Shinichi licked his navel and then tenderly kissed his hip bone before biting into the tanned skin, softly. Heiji arched up, moaning loudly, his whole body tense all of a sudden. The intensity was nearly unbearable and he tried to sit up. But a strong hand on his chest held him down, and he heard Shinichi's low voice again.

"I said _don't move_!"

Heiji did not even question the command, just tried to obey, using all his willpower. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply to contain himself, as Shinichi continued sucking and biting his hip bones. The sensation seemed to spread over his whole body and let the osakan moan from deep inside. Heiji felt hands opening his trousers and before he was fully aware of what was going on, he was stripped of them. Suddenly he felt a hand on the rim of his briefs. Startled, he opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Shinichi lying between his legs, propped on his elbows about to undress him completely.

Heiji raised himself up a little. "Kudo, don't!"

"I'm tired of repeating myself, Hattori" Shinichi answered in a warning tone. But when he saw the almost panicking look in the osakan's face, he smiled affectionately. "I don't do anything, I don't want to." He kissed his belly reassuringly and then put on a seductive smile. "So, do you still want me to stop?"

Heiji wasn't able to answer. He saw Shinichi lying over his loins, smiling, saying those words and couldn't utter a single syllable. He watched Shinichi as he, still looking into his eyes, slowly pulled down his briefs. And then his own manhood gave him away by twitching traitorously. Shinichi grinned pleasured and put his mouth over Heiji's pulsing member.

When the pale boy slowly inserted Heiji's cock, the tanned one tried to shout _Stop!_ but all that could be heard was a loudly moaned: "Oh my god!"

Shinichi shoved Heiji's dick deeply into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. Then he pulled back and began licking the head slowly with the tip of his tongue. He circled around it some time and let his tongue slide down the shaft to moisten it more. He moved back up and licked his lips before he let them very slowly slide over the tip until he was down to the point the head ended. In his mouth he played with his tongue and pulled his lips back up the top even slower.

Heiji's mind was blank. He just felt the strong intensity of Shinichi's tongue on his manhood. He couldn't stop moaning and throwing his head from one side to another. It felt like little electric shocks, every time the eastern detective licked the head and sucked on it, and Heiji was sure, he would go crazy if this continued. He had to stop him or he would...

Then Shinichi finally took him in completely. He sucked him in, licking his whole cock, and then started moving his head up and down. With one hand he caressed Heiji's hipbone and with the other stroked the lower end of the shaft. When Heiji's moans turned into lustful screams, he increased his speed and pushed him in only deeper.

"Aaah, aaah... no... ya hav'ta... stop... Aaah, Kudo!"

Hearing the pleasure in the osakan's voice, screaming his name, Shinichi was overwhelmed with lust. He sucked hard and trusted his head down against the movement of Heiji's hips. Heiji begged him to stop between screams but he ignored him; just wanted him to come from his mouth. Suddenly he felt trembling hands on his head starting to push him even deeper onto the throbbing cock. He didn't resist, fighting the rebellion of his throat with willpower alone, not wanting to cut Heiji's pleasure.

Then the hands suddenly held his head strongly and made him stop. Slowly he let his lips slide off Heiji's manhood, but without stopping the stroking of his hand, and looked him in the eyes. The tanned face was blushed completely, his eyes were clouded and a light film of sweat covered the trained, tense body. Heiji was gasping hard and by seeing the sheer pleasure he radiated with every fibre, Shinichi's own cock pulsed hard beneath him.

"Ku-kudo... please... stop... I really... c-can't hold... any longer..." Heiji stuttered between heavy gasps. Shinichi could see how hard he was trying to hold back.

"...I want you, Hattori!" And with that he grabbed Heiji's hands and pinned them down forcefully at his sides, taking his member back into his mouth. He first gently brushed his lips against the tip and then, unable to retain himself any longer, started deepthroating him again, as fast and hard as he could manage.

Heiji pressed his head back and didn't feel anything anymore besides the hot, pressing mouth of Shinichi. He struggled desperately to prevent himself from falling over the top. But suddenly everything turned bright before his eyes and a wave of pleasure, hot and pulsing, ran through his body into his loins and everything exploded.

"Aaah aaaaah, Kudooo!"

Shinichi felt the osakan's cock swell in his mouth and with a sudden hot shot Heiji came into his throat. Instinctively Shinichi swallowed and matched the movements of his head with the pulsing of Heiji's orgasm. The whole body under him shivered and arched up high. Shinichi continued sucking until every last drop Heiji had to offer was out. Slowly he pulled his mouth back, licking a last time over the tip, and swallowed hard. His mouth tasted salty and a little bitter, but right now it was the most delicious thing Shinichi ever tasted. He looked up. Heiji lay still on his back, breathing hard, covering his face with his arms. Shinichi moved a little up, to kiss the osakan's hipbone again, making the other shiver all over.

"...ry..."

Shinichi looked up. "Hm?" He kissed his way up the tanned body, until his head was level with Heiji's. "What?" he whispered in his ear with a pleased chuckle.

"I'm... sorry!" Heiji repeated quietly. Shinichi softly moved the arm away to look the western detective into the eyes and saw the mix of guilt and pleasure still present in his face. He smiled. "Baka." He bend down to kiss him. "I told you to stop apologizing."

Heiji fell silent and Shinichi kissed his collarbone playfully. His own body was still vibrating with excitement, his crotch almost hurting from the tension and he unconciously started sucking on Heiji's neck. Suddenly Heiji sat up, turned to Shinichi and pushed him down. He kneeled over him, looking at him with feverish determination.

"Kudo... I want..." He stopped and kissed him passionately. He let his hand slide down Shinichi's chest, over his belly right to his cock. Without warning he shoved it beneath Shinichi's pants, stroking it softly. The sudden feeling made the pale one moan into the kiss and he pushed up his hip. Heiji broke the kiss again and moved his lips to the spot behind Shinichi's ear. He sucked on it, while the boy under him dug his hands into his back, until he heard him moan his name. "Ummm... aaah, Ha-hattori..."

"I just cannot let ya go, Kudo... I just... can't..." He whispered between kisses. "Let's do it..."

Shinichi stopped moving. He felt a shiver go up and down his spine. Slowly he turned his head to face Heiji to confirm what he just heard. Heiji looked at him passionately.

"Kudo, I want ya to... fuck me."

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- I honestly can't thank you enough for all your input! :-*

As always: Thank you for reading! My first smut ever... What do you think? Kiss me, crush me, just do whatever you like through the little box below! ;-]


	7. Double-blind Experiment

"Kudo, I want ya to... fuck me."

On hearing those words Shinichi's member twitched almost painfully with excitement but his brain still managed to send a message through the thick cloud of lust and alcoholic dizziness. "Hattori... you really don't have to go that far. It's-"

But his brain instantly lost the upper hand again when Heiji continued stroking over his pulsing cock. "Don't make me beg, Kudo. Just... do it!" He pressed his lips on the other one's and kissed him more longing than anytime this night. Shinichi could feel his heart racing all of a sudden and the last wall of resistance fell. He let himself melt into the kiss and pulled Heiji into a close embrace. His hands wandered over his back, restlessly, and his hip rubbed against the Osakan's crotch, which already came back to live.

He slipped his tongue into Heiji's mouth, playing softly with the tip. But after a while his kiss grew more fiercely, his touch more demanding. He squeezed Heiji's trained buttocks with both hands, pressing him down forcefully to intensify the friction on their members. He started rubbing his cock rhythmically on Heiji's bare one and felt him grabbing the sheets beside his head.

Then the Osakan broke the kiss, pushed himself up and groaned with impatience: "I can't fucking wait any longer!" He ripped Shinichi's trousers down together with his briefs, threw them away and instantly started licking the pale one's throbbing cock. There was no pattern, no technique, he just swallowed him, sucked him, licked him, only to start all over again. His movement was wild and lustful.

The forceful removal of his pants and Heiji's feverish sucking and licking aroused Shinichi to the point he feared he would come on the spot. He sat up, trying to push the Osakan away but the tanned one seemed to be irremovable.

"Aaaaah... oh god... Hattori, please... I will... aaaaah, don't..."

When Heiji felt Shinichi trembling, he immediately stopped himself with all the willpower he had left for he didn't want it to end just yet. His head jerked back and both boys were breathing fast and irregularly. Shinichi lay down again and pulled Heiji beside him. He put his arm around the tanned neck of the other and kissed him softly. At the same time, he reached for the Osakan's member, that was again ready for action, and stroked it slowly, just pressing it lightly. Heiji did the same with his and every time he got too demanding in his movements, Shinichi bit softly on his lip to signalize him to slow down.

The intense kissing made both of them dizzy again and Shinichi felt like floating above his own body. His hand seemed to act on its own, as it let go of the oskan's crotch, wandered to his balls, massaging them for some time, which let the other moan passionately. Then it finally reached below, slightly pushing against the small ring of muscles. Heiji tensed immediately but Shinichi used his tongue to distract him from his try to push a finger inside him. When Heiji groaned because of what seemed like pain, Shinichi broke the kiss, moved his body a little lower, licked his fingers to moisture them, and put them back in place.

He circled them around Heiji's entrance until it was wet, licked them again, and started shoving his index finger in, slowly. Heiji breathed in sharply and pressed his head in the curve of Shinichi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hattori. I've got no idea how to do this... Just bare with me a little longer... Or should I..."

Instantly Heiji sucked on Shinichi's neck until the other shivered all over his body again. "Don't think. Just do it already, aho!"

And by that Shinichi shoved his finger in. He felt Heiji twitch but the tanned boy just continued kissing and sucking his neck, as if to prompt him to continue. The pale one moved his finger inside and it felt surprisingly warm and soft. He tried to imagine how it would feel to put his cock in there and felt said body part pulsing pleasured by that idea.

Slowly he pushed another finger in, ignoring the sharp pain of the bite on his neck, and started to move them like scissors. Heiji was rather tense again despite his kissing never stopped. Shinichi wasn't sure, if he should continue. He really didn't know if he was doing it right and didn't want to hurt the other because of his inexperience. But when he looked down on Heiji, he realized, that his dick was throbbing and twitching with his finger's movements. So his doubts were washed aside and he pushed a third finger in. Now Heiji stopped the kissing and groaned sharply. Shinichi held still to give the other time to get used to the feeling. The tanned, muscular body was shaking and the eastern detective felt him tighten around his fingers.

With the hand that was still on Heiji's neck, he shoved the other's lips near his own and kissed him passionately. He pressed his lips against Heiji's rhythmically, licked and bit them softly. When he felt him relax a little he pushed his tongue in to deepen their connection. He stroked the Osakan's hair, until his muscles got soft around his fingers again and without stopping his lips' actions, he moved his fingers inside Heiji, stretching them and shoving them in a little more. Heiji started groaning again but this time it sounded more pleasured than pained.

When the pressure on Shinichi's fingers became constantly low, he pushed them in as deep as he could. Then he drew them back just to shove them in again, at a very slow pace. Surprised, he suddenly realized, when Heiji grabbed his dick and stroked him rather forceful, that he had gotten very turned on by now. He felt his balls aching and started moaning instantly as Heiji rubbed his thumb over the tip. Then he felt hot breath on his ear and with a husky voice Heiji whispered into it: "Please Kudo. Please, do it."

Shinichi drew back a little, for this sentence alone brought him close to his climax. He slowly pulled his fingers out and stopped Heiji's hand on his cock. The western detective, trembling by the sudden emptiness on his bottom, arched his back and groaned loudly. Shinichi watched him, as his whole body shivered and his eyes looked pleadingly into his. Those green eyes, clouded with lust and impatience, a thin line of saliva on the edge of his mouth. He had never seen anything more sexy than Heiji at this moment.

"So in the end, you _do_ beg for it?" Although he tried to sound teasing, he rather huffed his words aroused.

Heiji had to breath a few more times before he could answer, still in a low voice: "If it makes ya... _do it_ already, I'll even beg..."

Shinichi pulled his arm from underneath Heiji, moved down the bed and kneeled before him. He put his knees under Heiji's legs and his hands beside his chest. Their throbbing members where brushing and the sensation send a shiver down their spines.

"You really didn't have to do this." With one hand Shinichi placed the tip of his cock softly on Heiji's entrance. Then, without letting go, he looked him in the eyes. "But, you know... I really fucking want you, Hattori!"

And with that he slowly started shoving into the Osakan. Heiji bit his teeth, determined to, under no circumstances, let his pain show. And it did hurt. When the tip of Shinichi's swollen cock entered him slowly, he thought he wouldn't be able to endure it to the end. It felt like his ass would rip any second and the pain shot sharply up his back. He breathed in deeply but let out no sound. Shinichi felt him tensing and stopped worried. But as Heiji didn't say anything, he continued little by little. The more he entered the tight, hot hole, the more grew his urge to push in completely. The muscle ring tightened on the head of his cock, and it started pulsing excitingly. It felt better than he had expected and he needed his whole concentration to keep a slow pace to give Heiji the opportunity to get used to it.

"Are you... alright? Does it... Uuunmh... does it hurt?"

Half laughing, half groaning, Heiji answered with a pressed voice: "Ju-just... shaddup already and... fuck me!"

By that Shinichi couldn't restrain himself any longer and with a sharp rock with his hips he pushed in completely. Heiji let out a short scream and bend his back. The pain let him see stars and for a second he thought he would pass out. This was unbearable, he wouldn't be able to stand it. But then Shinichi started moving slowly and with every push something different mixed in with the pain. Every time the eastern detective dug into him, the hurting feeling fainted a little more and before he knew it, it was replaced with longing, hot lust. He started to moan.

Shinichi was now down on his elbows, breathing heavy over Heiji. He began with slow, short movements. The sensation was indescribable. Heiji's tight hole held his cock firmly and when the other started to relax more, he pulled his manhood out nearly completely and then shoved it back in very slowly. The lustful moaning of the tanned boy induced Shinichi to start moving a little faster, increasing the pleasure to the point his brain couldn't control himself any longer. His thrusts turned more rapid and he heard himself groan the other one's name.

"My god... Hattori... uuuuh... Hattori, you feel so... aaaah... fucking good..."

He let him sink on Heiji's chest and kissed him fiercely. Instantly the other grabbed his head and deepened the kiss, penetrating his mouth with his tongue, as if he was trying to fuck him, too. When Shinichi felt Heiji bite on his lips again, he knew he would be coming soon. He pushed himself up a little, without breaking the longing kiss, still thrusting fast into Heiji. He moved one hand to Heiji's full developed and twitching cock and rubbed over the tip to moisten his hand with pre-cum. He started to stroke it hard, watching Heiji as he pressed his head in his neck, screaming out with pleasure.

"Hattori... I'm nearly... Oh god... Mmmmh... I want us to come... together..."

Heiji just moaned, digging his nails into Shinichi's back, moving his hips against the other's thrusts. Shinichi adjusted himself a little to get even deeper and suddenly Heiji's eyes and mouth shot open.

"Oh my... Aaah aaaaaah... Kudo... Oh god, Kudo... aaaaah..."

Shinichi felt Heiji's cock start pulsing in his hands and tried to move his own member again to the spot that made the Osakan scream in pleasure. Heiji's moans got louder and his hands scratched all over Shinichi's back. The azured eyed pushed into the trembling boy beneath him as hard as he could until the cock in his hand swelled and twitched hard.

"Kudo... Kudo... Kud-aaaaaaaah..."

Heiji came with a scream, a hot, white shot of semen flying onto his chest. On seeing Heiji's face when he climaxed, screaming his name on top of it, Shinichi couldn't hold back any longer. He unloaded himself, groaning loudly, into him with a final, sharp thrust.

"Ooooooh god... Aaaah Hat... tori..."

A hot wave shot throughout his body and his sight went bright. His hips still twitching with the pulsation of his orgasm, he collapsed on Heiji. Both were breathing hard, trembling and shivering all over.

"God... that... was just..." Shinichi huffed, while Heiji couldn't even answer, still shaking.

After Shinichi's heart rate and breathing had slowed down a little, he rolled to the edge of the bed, grabbing some piece of clothing he could reach and cleaned their chests from the traces of their passionate action. He crumbled up the shirt and threw it at the light switch, and really hit it successfully. Smiling he fumbled the blanket from underneath them and covered their sweaty bodies.

Heiji put an arm around Shinichi and pressed him to his chest. The pale one snuggled himself against Heiji, feeling exhaustion and sleepiness reaching out for him. They just lay like that for some time, calming down slowly and enjoying their sensual delight. Shinichi listened to Heiji's heartbeat and breathing and was slowly lulled into sleep.

"Goodnight, Hattori," he mumbled.

"Goodnight, Kudo." Heiji kissed his forehead and smiled.

When Shinichi's breathing got deep and regular, the Osakan whispered sleepily into the dark: "Boyfriends for one night..."

-.'- - Some hours later - -.'-

The sun already stood high in the sky. The morning had nearly passed by now, watching the countless people of Tokyo making their way through the crowded streets into overfilled trains and buses to reach their various destinations. Also, the birds were lively flying around, searching for something to eat and chirping happy songs. One of said species was sitting on a window sill, cleaning its feathers, enjoying a warm ray of sunshine. But not only hit that ray the little brown bird but also a tuft of brown hair.

Heiji, lying scrawled across the bed, slowly woke up from the sunlight shining into his face. Still sleepy, he yawned loudly and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, confused of where he was. This was not his room. This was not even his house. He sat up and stretched again. A sharp pain shot through his head. Gosh, why did he have such a headache? He realized he was completely naked and all of a sudden all the memories where back. Sweaty bodies, entangled, moaning and screaming, the passionate encounter of the previous night. His head started to feel hot, and he needed some time to process the thought.

 _Kudo._ He searched the bed for the owner of it, but noticed he was alone in the room. He listened but didn't hear the shower running. Scattered in the room lay their clothes, still the same way the detectives had thrown them when they were...  
He swallowed hard and rubbed his face. God, they must have been utterly drunk. Heiji felt a bit awkward but nonetheless smiled widely. He removed the blanket and stood up. And a sharp pain hit him out of nowhere. His bottom hurt quite a lot. He slowly sat down on the bed, until the short moment of dizziness had passed. He would need to take a shower. But first, he wanted to look after Shinichi.

His eyes searched the room and when he found his briefs and trousers, put them on. Shinichi's clothes still lay untouched on the ground. Finally, he spotted his t-shirt. But as he was about to pull it over his head, he felt a kind of hard, crunchy substance on it. Wondering what this stain could be, he took a closer look. When he finally realized what it was, his face turned deep red. A little embarrassed, he cleared his throat, folded the shirt and put it aside. "Well, I think, I'm not wearing this today."

He was about to go to his room to fetch a fresh shirt, when he saw Shinichi's closet door open. White shirts were hanging on the rack and next to it, some plain t-shirts. He grinned. Surely Kudo wouldn't mind, would he? He grabbed a navy coloured t-shirt and pulled it over his head. When the fabric passed his nose, he took a deep breath. The smell reminded him of the owner and made him smile. Because the shirt was rather tight on him, he had to rearrange it. He pulled it up again and looking down his chest, he saw many little, dark blue spots all over it. Hickeys? Again pictures of the previous night came to his mind, filling his stomach - and in fact also his loins - with a warm sensation.

He shook his head to clear it and took a deep breath. A warm wave of happiness washed over him, making him beam with joy. Still, he couldn't comprehend how all of it could have happened but he felt no such thing as regret. "Right, now let's see where that detective-otaku went." Grinning, he left the room.

He looked around the hallway but didn't see any sign of the pale boy. He sauntered to the staircase, listening to a faint voice in one of the rooms downstairs. Searching for its source, he went to the kitchen. Something confused him at first, but he didn't get what caused this feeling. He knew it was the eastern detective speaking, but something was strange.

Then he finally realized it: It wasn't Shinichi's but Conan's voice he was hearing. He stopped in his tracks in the doorway to the empty kitchen, his back suddenly feeling as cold as ice.

 _Conan's voice?_ So Shinichi had turned back after all? The western detective had forgotten all about the reason they went out in the first place. The reason for himself to imply... _that._ When had the other transformed back? Why hadn't he woken him? Heiji shook his head to get rid of his petrification and went to the door to the living room, where Conan's voice was coming from. On entering, he wanted to call out to him but stopped instantly, the words stuck in his throat.

Shinichi, full grown and dressed in loose-fitting clothes, was standing by the window, holding his mobile phone in one hand and his voice changing bow tie in the other.

In Conan's manner of speech, he was saying: "... Can you believe it, Ran-neechan? Yeah, my mom! Just when the professor, Ai-chan and I went to eat something. She said, she was about to visit me in Tokyo next week to spend some time with me. ... Yeah, I'm really happy. I haven't seen her in soooo long. ... Hm! ... So, Ran-neechan, is it okay if I stay with her for a while? ... No, she said, she would call the school and explain it to them. ... Yes. ... No, Mom wanted to buy me some new clothes anyway. ... Hm. ... Yes, I will! ... Thank you, Ran-neechan. Say hello to Kogoro-ojisan for me. ... Okay, byeee!"

Shinichi hung up and let his arms sink. Heiji didn't know what to do. When he saw the other's thoughtful face, smiling without humour, he wanted to speak to him. But then he heard Shinichi whisper: "Yet, I have to lie to you again, Ran. I'm sorry. Soon, there will be no more need to lie."

On hearing those words, a sharp pain shot through Heiji's chest. Of course. All that happened, all Shinichi had done, was for the sake of that patiently waiting girl, he loved. And now, he would finally be able to go back to her. Heiji swallowed and put on a bright smile, despite his light feeling of nausea. Audibly, he cleared his throat and entered the room.

"Good Morning. So, it seems ya not going to be 'back to brat'?"

Surprised, Shinichi turned around and then smiled, too. "Morning. Yeah, so it seems. I still can't be absolutely sure just yet, but..." His face became bright. "Wouldn't it be great, if I was back for good?"

Nothing in Heiji's face betrayed him. The happily smiling facade was flawless as he answered: "That would be awesome, Kudo! I'm really happy for ya!"

"I can't wait to see Ran's face, when I show up again." When Heiji saw Shinichi's joyful grin while saying that, he felt as if his chest was crushed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** Some of you thanked me, others were disappointed of me for making Shinichi top. (Thanks for your feedback either way!)  
This pairing really allures one to let Heiji be the dominant part. But when I thought about it for some time, I came to the conclusion that Shinichi is the more collected and decisive one out of those two, while the Heiji of the original story often seems in awe of the eastern detective. So I eventually started with this course of events.  
I don't believe real life to be that black and white, anyway. Almost every gay man I know does both. They may have preferences, but most of them don't only do one 'side' because they're thin, pale, tanned, muscular, shy, outgoing or whatever.  
But if you still think it feels off somehow, just continue reading the next chapters. Maybe, something's gonna change. ;)

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- You're my hero! *kisses*

Thank you for reading! Please don't be shy - I can only improve if you tell me my flaws. And on the other hand, if you like what you read, please tell me, too, for it gives me energy to update faster. (^v^)


	8. Analysis

**Author's Note:** This chapter turned out longer than expected. It was much shorter in the beginning but then _Tojatic_ made me very emotional with a song and this is what happened. XD Please enjoy!

* * *

"... Well, someone seems to have _really_ enjoyed himself!"

Ai Haibara, sitting in front of her desk with crossed arms, was eying the young man in front of her curiously. She tilted her head lightly to inspect the bright hickeys on the other one's neck that the hoody, he was wearing, did not cover. When the pale teenage boy moved his hand to the spot she was staring at, blushing, she chuckled and stood up, straightening her lab coat.

As she went to the coffee pot to pour both of them a cup, she chuckled amused. "So, did you have a good night, Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi took the cup he was offered with a glare at the girl. "... Cut it out, Haibara."

Ai sat back on her desk chair and took a sip of coffee, displaying a face of innocent incomprehension.

"I really don't know what you mean, Kudo-kun. I just asked if you have slept well." Then her features turned into a diabolical grin. "But then again, I'm not sure, if you've slept _at all_."

Shinichi just chuntered and Ai chuckled once more. After she let the silence between them stand for some time, visibly enjoying the uneasiness of the eastern detective, she put down her mug onto the desk and crossed her arms again. "How long since you took the antidote?"

Shinichi looked up and had to pass the question through his mind once more. "It's been... 18 hours by now."

"And you only took one capsule, right?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the other?"

"Well, I've forgotten it. I'll bring it later."

Ai nodded, turned around and started typing something into her computer. Then she grabbed a notepad and turned back, balancing it on her crossed legs. "Feeling well? Nothing unusual?"

Ai's voice was indifferent when she posed the question, but Shinichi still hesitated, blushing a little. "... I'm fine."

The short girl looked up intrigued. A small grin flew through her features. "Interesting..."

"What do you-"

"So, how did you feel when you climaxed?"

"O-Oi, Haibara!"

Ai looked up, brows raised. "You didn't climax?"

"I... of course I did, but-" He stopped with a shocked face. He hadn't just said that right now, had he? Ai chuckled devilishly and wrote something down on the notepad.

"Hm... So, where you 'receiving', or..."

"Why are you asking this?" Shinichi blurted out, his face feeling like it was burning. He took a long sip of his coffee, trying to hide his blush with the mug.

Ai sighed. "Kudo-kun, I need to collect data for my analysis. And those are variables I need to confirm to make correct calculations." She grinned but then looked at him with an again blank face. "So, which role was yours?"

Shinichi looked at his coffee and took a deep breath. The way the young scientist just assumed, he had been with a man instead of a woman bugged him. But he couldn't correct her, for her assumption was to the spot in the end. If he lied, she would question him further until he had to confess anyway. He was sure Ai was not only posing those questions for the sake of the analysis but couldn't argue with it.

Eventually, he mumbled: "... Active."

"Interesting!" Ai repeated.

"Could you stop that?" Shinichi said, almost pleadingly.

Ai looked up innocently. "Stop what?"

They looked at each other, until Shinichi turned his head to the side, clearing his throat. Quietly he said: "Good, have it your way. Let's just get this over with."

"Good boy." The evil grin was back. "So, you were active, climaxed... how many times, by the way?"

Shinichi breathed in and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember ever feeling so humiliated in his life. "...once."

"Hm... that's surprising. I assumed that a healthy young man like yourself could do-"

"I made Hattori come twice!" Shinichi's whole body went numb. He stared at his feet not able to move a muscle. Why _the hell_ had he said that? To worsen the situation even more, memories of Heiji appeared before his eyes, moaning his name... The chuckle he heard felt like a punch to his stomach.

"So it was that Osaka person, after all. Good for him. I wonder how you convinced him, though. Both of you being straight and all..."

"I didn't have to. _He_ offered..." Shinichi stopped, suddenly standing up. He went to the coffee pot and refilled his mug with shaky hands.

"Oh?" Ai's voice sounded amused. "Well then, good for _you_!"

Shinichi put the mug down and grabbed the table with both hands to keep his balance. For some reason he didn't want to think about the previous night. All he wanted to think of was Ran. How he could explain Conan's absence, how long he had to wait to be sure he wasn't transforming back, when he could see her as himself again, talking to her... He didn't want to ponder about how he felt about the night before, although he knew something was nagging in the back of his mind. And he successfully hadn't until now.

When Heiji had come to living room after him calling Ran, Shinichi hadn't even asked how Heiji felt. The osakan had behaved as if nothing had happened at all. Could he have forgotten? No, that was impossible. They hadn't been _that_ drunk. And besides, he could imagine that Heiji would still... _feel_ what they had done...

Ai's voice distracted him from his train of thought. "He seems to be a very good friend. Very loyal. And very fond of you. In fact, stupidly so!"

Without turning around, Shinichi asked: "What do you mean?"

"Well, he offered not only to have sex with you but also to be passive, didn't he? Although _you_ where the one asking _him._ For _your_ sake. I mean, he's dating that loud ponytail-girl, so he isn't gay, is he?"

Shinichi's hands felt cold all of a sudden. "No, he's... not." She was right. Why _had_ he offered him to... 'take the pain'. It would have been more natural for Heiji to assume, that he had to just 'put it in'. He was in love with Kazuha, Shinichi was sure, so he had to be straight. Kazuha... Even though he was with her...

"So, again, how did you feel when you climaxed? Did you feel different from normal? Your head, for example? Or your heart?"

Shinichi's thoughts had been interrupted by Ai's sudden question, again. But a part of him was glad about it, for he didn't like where his mind was going. Slowly, he turned around and sat down on his chair. He looked Ai into the eyes, searching for any sign of cruel amusement but she displayed nothing of the sort. She rather seemed concentrated.

"I was... I felt... Well, for one, I felt very dizzy, but then again, we were fairly drunk and-"

"Hold on a moment. You were drunk?" Shinichi nodded. "What kind of alcohol did you consume?"

"Beer and sake. Both Japanese... And we've been smoking, if that's also important for your 'analysis'."

Ai raised her brows, put the notepad to the side, turned around and started typing fast. While she was occupied, Shinichi leaned back and closed his eyes. How did Heiji feel about that night? About his decision? Did he regret it? Shinichi had no idea. They only had talked about what they planned to do as soon as Shinichi's recovery was confirmed and what he had told Ran. Heiji had been smiling and laughing, not showing any sign of regret... or anything indifferent from normal, for that matter. He was just Heiji, energetic, cheerful, supportive. Could Shinichi had missed something?

And how did he himself feel about all of that? When he searched his mind for the answer, he found it blank. He just didn't know. The only feeling, he could clearly identify, was guilt. They hadn't talked about their shared night. He just had walked him to the door, wishing him farewell, after the osakan had packed his stuff, stating, it would be better if he returned home before the evening. Suddenly Shinichi realized, that Heiji had worn one of his shirts. Or wasn't it? How could he have missed that?

Clearing her throat, Ai brought him back from his thoughts. "Well, we have to wait at least another 24 hours to be sure, but the chances this experiment succeeded are not bad." She smiled at him. "Really, not bad at all."

-'.- - * - -.'-

"Oi, Heiji, ya ramen's gettin' cold. ... Heiji!"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah yeah, I'll eat. Stop yellin!"

Kazuha looked at her childhood friend, as he absent-minded continued eating the hot bowl of ramen in front of him. Something was definitely strange. After he had disappeared the day before and came back some hours ago, the tanned boy was depressed. At least Kazuha could tell, knowing him for so long. As always, he was joking and yelling and acting normal on the outside. But Kazuha knew better, even better than Heiji, it seemed. After scolding him on his return, she had carefully inspected him in secret. He didn't appear to be injured or beaten up but seemed very tired and was spacing out, constantly. She had dragged him to his favourite ramen place to interrogate him about where he had been, but to no avail. He hardly even listened to her.

Shoving her own, already empty bowl to the side, she put her head on one hand and watched Heiji slurping his noodles.

"Why won't ya tell me where ya've been?"

"Aho, I already told ya! I've been investigatin a case." He answered annoyed.

Her face became sulky. She could tell he was lying. Or, maybe... "Heiji, did somethin bad happen?" And a little more quiet, she continued: "Did someone die?"

"Huh?" Heiji looked at her confused, realizing her worried expression. In a softer tone, he replied: "No. Stop worryin already. Nothin happened. It's just a hard nut to crack, that's all."

"Hmm..."

He could tell, she didn't believe him but was relieved that she stopped asking. He felt bad to lie to her, even if it was for Shinichi's sake. He knew, she was just caring for him. This must be how the eastern detective felt all the time with Ran. _Kudo_. His mind returned to the pale boy and suddenly his stomach tightened.

Although it was most impolite to not eat up a bowl of ramen, he shoved it away, having the feeling he would throw up if he had to eat another bite.

"I'm finished. I really can't eat any more." He rubbed his belly as if he felt full.

Kazuha stared at him, surprised. "Eh? But... Heiji!"

He stood up, put on his trademark Sax-cap and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kazuha. I just need to think about some things. Don't worry, okay? I'm fine."

When she saw the false smile on her beloved friend's face, Kazuha whispered deeply concerned: "Heiji..."

Heiji displayed the best grin he could manage, turned his cap around and pulled its visor deep into his face. He put his hands into his pockets and while going to the entrance, called over his shoulder: "Thank ya for the meal. See ya in school tomorrow."

Kazuha watched him, as he left the restaurant and then stared at his ramen bowl. He nearly hadn't eaten anything.

The tanned boy just walked the streets of Osaka for some time, no destination in mind. The sun was still shining warmly, so he opened his jacket. He had tried to hide the shirt he was wearing from Kazuha, because he had the strange feeling she could tell it wasn't his own. He was glad that he had been so quick-witted to buy a concealer in a cosmetic shop at Tokyo Station. In the bathroom of the train to Osaka, he had covered up the hickeys Shinichi had left on his neck. He didn't want to have to come up with a story as to where he had gotten them.

His mind went back to the time of his departure from Tokyo. The eastern detective had seemed to have forgotten all about their shared night. Or he just didn't wanted to remember. He had acted absolutely normal, and although Heiji had been dying to know how the other felt, he couldn't bring himself to ask. At some point, he took his leave. Shinichi had waved him goodbye from the living room window, smiling widely...

But since he had parted with the pale boy, Heiji felt strange. He couldn't concentrate and had to force himself to smile and act as normal as he could. Maybe he was just exhausted. He would go home soon and hit the sack early today. Surely tomorrow, the world would be bright again.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Shinichi laid on the couch in his living room, playing unconsciously with the soccer ball strap on his mobile phone, looking at the ceiling. After he had come home with the good prospects Ai had given him, he instantly wanted to call Heiji to share the good news. But something had held him back. He didn't know why, but he felt... guilty? Some strange nagging feeling, he had done something wrong. Something he had to apologize for. So he had been in the living room since then, trying to figure out, what it was that made him feel that way.

He remembered when he had woken up in the morning...

It felt warm and cosy when slowly his consciousness returned from the realm of its slumber. He was still sleepy and turned one more time, before he had to get up and meet with Ai and the other's and go to school. When he pulled the blanket a little tighter around him and turned to his side, he realized a comforting warmth. Drawn to it, he shoved a little closer to it, brushing an equally soft and hard object. He sighed. He didn't want to get up yet, not when he felt so good.

Then it dawned on him, that it was Sunday and he didn't have to go to school. The next thing he realized was that his body felt different. With one hand he touched his chest. This wasn't the chest of a seven-year-old. He was grown-up. What a nice dream. The warmth beside him laid itself over him and spread to his chest, entangling with his fingers. A warm breeze tickled his neck and he smiled, pulling it closer. He felt peaceful.

Then the warming presence made a sound like purring. What a strange dream. He slowly opened his eyes and turned a little to get a glimpse of it, before he would be completely awake. He saw bronze skin and hair the colour of earth, both radiating warmth and protection. Soft breathing, lips, bearing an innocent smile. Shinichi turned around completely to touch the divine creature so he could be sure it was really there. When he lightly brushed the soft lips, he couldn't resist but kiss them. What an alluring dream...

Suddenly, when the being besides him sighed in its sleep, Shinichi realized. It was _Heiji_ sleeping next to him, embracing him, kissed by him. Surprised, he moved away a little, still confused. He saw the osakan's chest covered in dark blue and red spots and the memories came back. Of the previous evening, Nichome, alcohol, smoking, laughing and... He stared at Heiji. Had they really done... _that_? For a moment, Shinichi thought he might had dreamed all of it, but the naked, sleeping boy lying next to him, covered in hickeys told him otherwise. So it had been no dream.

Carefully not to wake Heiji, Shinichi got up and went to the shower...

From the moment he left the osakan in his bed, his mind was occupied with analysing the situation. So he was back. His days as Conan were over. He could finally be himself again, go back to his old life, go to high school, bring down the organization, talk to Ran. Ran... He had to call her. He needed to come up with something to explain Conan's absence. He finished showering, hurried out of the bath, got dressed silently and went to living room. He wanted to call Ran.

After he had hung up, he felt a mix of sorrow and happiness. Soon he would be back. Then everything would be the way it used to be. And then he heard Heiji's voice. He stood there, smiling at him, for him, and Shinichi felt happy. Energetically, he started talking of all the things he would do. Time went by, and Heiji eventually took his leave. He packed his things, and Shinichi brought him to the door.

"Take care on your way home! Goodbye, Hattori."

"Ya too. Goodbye, Kudo!"

...

"Bakayaro!" Shinichi sat on the couch, his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't thanked Heiji at all. He had just been selfishly babbling about his plans. About himself. He hadn't asked Heiji how he was, what he felt... Just as if nothing had happened, as if the tanned one hadn't done anything special. But he had. And it had needed Ai to point that out to him. Shinichi felt ashamed of himself. He needed to talk to him, to thank him. To ask him about...

He grabbed his phone and dialled Heiji's number.

-'.- - * - -.'-

As the light blue sky above Osaka started to slowly turn orange, Heiji entered his house. Habitually, he shouted: "I'm home," followed by his mother's voice answering: "Welcome back." After he had taken off his shoes and was tiredly on the way to his room upstairs, his mother came out of the kitchen.

"Heiji, dear, your mobile phone rang a little while ago," Shizuka Hattori said.

"Hm? My phone?" He checked his jacket pockets but it really wasn't there.

"It was lying on the bag you left in the middle of the hallway. Seems like you're a little abstracted today."

Heiji knew his mother hated it, when he let his things lay around, but Kazuha had forced him to come with her immediately after he got home, so he had forgotten all about it. "Sorry, okan. Where is it?"

"In your room, together with your bag." Heiji started to climb the stairs, when his mother added: "It rang when I brought it upstairs. It was that detective from Tokyo, Kudo Shinichi-kun."

On hearing his mother state that name, Heiji stopped in his tracks turning around slowly. His hands felt sweaty all of a sudden.

"Kudo, ya said?"

"Yes. Maybe he wants your help on a case," she answered smiling. But Heiji was already up the stairs, shouting a short: "Thanks, okan." Shizuka huffed and shook her head, still smiling. She also was aware of Heiji's unusual mood he tried to hide. Surely Kudo-kun would be able to cheer him up.

Heiji ran to his room and closed the door. He spotted his bag and mobile phone on his bed. He sat down and looked at the display.  
1 missed call, 1 new message. Both from Shinichi. He opened the text and read it curiously.

 _Hi Hattori. Hope you had safe trip home. I'd like to talk to you. Please call me back, when you got time. Kudo_

Heiji stared at the letters as if they would reveal some secret if he would just look long enough. He checked the time of the call and then read the message again. What could Shinichi possibly want from him? Maybe he wanted to just ask if he got home well. Or maybe he wanted to tell him what that little girl had said. Or maybe he wanted to talk about...

Heiji breathed in deeply and called Shinichi's number. While he listened to the dialling tone, his heart was racing for some reason. When he finally heard the other answering, he had to swallow twice to bring his voice to obey.

"Hey Kudo. What's up?"

"Hello Hattori. So you got back okay?"

"Of course. I got a seat in the next departing Shinkansen, when I arrived at Tokyo station. I've always been a lucky guy, ya know." He laughed and felt nervous. Why was he nervous? "So, why did ya wanna speak with me. Did I forget something?"

"No, not that I noticed. But I'm missing a t-shirt. You wouldn't know anything about that?" Heiji could almost hear Shinichi's grin.

"Well, I just assumed, ya wouldn't care if I borrowed it. Ya almost always wearing ya beloved white shirts, anyway. Ya know, I really need to teach ya some things about fashion, next time." Both of them laughed but it felt a little bit forced on both ends of the line. Then they fell silent and Heiji could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

"Hattori... I..."

"Yah?"

"I wanted to tell you, I..." Heiji burrowed his free hand into the blanket. "... I wanted to thank you for you being such a good friend. And the great night out in Nichome. I really had fun."

The osakan swallowed again. "Ya welcome. I enjoyed myself, too."

Then there was silence again. Heiji believed Shinichi was trying to say something but the line stayed quiet. When he couldn't bear the waiting any longer, he quickly asked: "So, what did that little girl say? Was our-" He stopped, for he wasn't able to continue the sentence. "...Will you stay this way?"

"Well, she said we have to wait another day, but... Yeah, chances are high I won't turn back."

"That's great, Kudo. Then ya can go back to ya Nee-chan, at last." Heiji felt a light sting in his stomach as the words left his mouth. Maybe still because of the alcohol? He waited tensely for Shinichi's reply.

"I will wait until the end of the week to be sure but then... yes, I can finally tell her all the things I wanted to for so long."

The osakan heard a nervous chuckle and smiled shallow, his whole body feeling numb. "That's... great."

"So, when everything is settled, I thought... maybe you could come visit me again?"

Heiji grabbed the blanket even harder. "Sure."

"And then," Shinichi hesitated just for a second before he continued "you can bring Kazuha along. So the four of us can finally meet properly. Ran will love that."

Heiji's hand started trembling lightly and his sight blurred for a short moment. He felt sick. He heard his own answer as if someone else gave it. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So... I... Well, I just wanted to thank you. I'm sorry, I did forget about that when you left, Hattori."

"Don't mention it."

"Okay." Shinichi hesitated again. "Well, I'll give you another call if anything new develops."

"Yeah, please do."

"Then, ...Goodnight, Hattori."

"Goodnight, Kudo."

The line went dead.

Very slowly, Heiji let his hand with the mobile phone sink into his lap. He didn't feel anything, as if his body and mind were numb. He just looked at his phone. After a while, it seemed to start vibrating. It took him some time to understand, that actually his hand was shaking. And then a water droplet fell onto it.

He looked at it confused, not knowing where it came from. More droplets fell on his hand. He put his other hand to his face. And then he finally realized.

In the loneliness of his room and without knowing why, Heiji was silently crying.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** For making Heiji cry, I had to punish Shinichi with Ai's interrogation. XD I really love Ai when she's like this! _Like an evil fag-hag?_ No, like a snotty queen, sitting on her high throne, looking down with devilish pleasure on the lowly peasants as if they're worms. (Junko-style! XD)  
I really love ya, Shin-chan, but you deserved it! Poor Heiji. (;_;)

...

 _ **okan** (kansai dialect; polite: okaasan)_ = Mother or Mom

 _ **Shinkansen**_ \- refers to the high-speed railway network and the actual bullet trains alike.

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- As promised, you will get half of whatever I'll earn with this story. XD

Thank you for reading. Although I stated in an earlier chapter not wanting this story to get sad-ish, I made Heiji cry. (ó_ò)"  
Will Heiji understand what happens to him? Will Shinichi be able to talk about the night? And is there going to be more hot action?  
Gimme ya thoughts and stay tuned to find out! ^.^


	9. Drawing Conclusions

**Author's Note:** Kendo terms will be explained at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"What's up with Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan? Did ya two have a lover's quarrel?"

Kazuha turned to her classmate. It was no news to her that the rest of the class was referring to Heiji and herself as a couple, although both of them always truthfully denied it. So she didn't react to the assumption and just asked "What do ya mean?" even though she already knew the answer.

"Well, he seems different. For the whole week he's been... kinda strange. He hardly talks and disappears right after class all the time."

"He goes to the dojo. He's training very hard lately. 'Men have to be strong' and such. Ya know how boys are!"

"He surely wants to be strong to protect ya, Kazuha-chan. Aw, I'm soo jealous of ya," the girl chuckled.

Kazuha tuned in, despite of not feeling like laughing at all. Her friend was right, Heiji hadn't been behaving normal since the weekend. He still came to school, made jokes and deduced strange stuff, as he always had done, but it felt different. As if he wasn't as energetic and happy as he used to be. Whenever he wasn't talked to, he spaced out. He even seemed to be paler than before.

It was true, for the last three days, Heiji had gone to the dojo right after school and trained until dusk. Kazuha just lied about Heiji saying he would do that to become stronger. In fact, he hadn't explained it at all. Whenever she had invited him to hang out with her, he just stated that he had no time because he was going to train. That was all. But Kazuha, even though she worried about him herself, didn't want their classmates to suspect anything. She would always protect her childhood friend, even if it was just from others interfering with whatever Heiji tried to figure out for himself.

"We're goin' to the mall. Do ya wanna tag along, Kazuha-chan?" Her friend asked, bringing Kazuha back from her thoughts.

"Ah, sorry, I've got something to do..."

The girl chuckled knowingly. "Right. Ya goin' to watch ya boyfriend, don't ya?"

"Don't be stupid! As if I would wanna watch that boastful guy when he's full of himself for being the best kendoka in the team." But both of them knew she was lying.

After saying goodbye to her friends, Kazuha went straight to the dojo. Heiji was already there, practicing strikes in a corner all by himself. He was very concentrated and didn't realize her standing there, watching him from the entrance. After a while he stopped, sat down into seiza and pulled his tenugui from his head, wiping away the sweat from his face with it. After he had wrapped it around his head again, he stared into the distance. His look was clouded and after a while his brows furrowed. He shook his head, suddenly stood up again and started practicing his movements all over.

Kazuha left and took out her phone. This couldn't continue. She had to do something about it. She dialled a number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ran-chan, it's Kazuha."

"Oh, Kazuha-chan! How are you?"

"Ran-chan, I have a favour to ask."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Could ya give me Kudo-kun's number?"

-'.- - * - -.'-

Shinichi had just finished putting away the groceries into the refrigerator and closed it satisfied. Now his home was prepared to be lived in again.

He had spent his Monday reading and waiting for something to happen to his body. More than once, he had stood in front of the mirror, inspecting himself for clues of him shrinking again. But in the end, and to his delight, he had stayed his seventeen-year-old self.

On Tuesday, after he had had dinner with the professor and Ai, he discussed his situation with the small scientist. She still had some doubts left in her mind, if it was really out of the realm of possibility for him to transform back, but Shinichi was sure it was finally over. He was back. And he would need to prepare his return.

"You shouldn't show yourself in public yet. Not as long as the organization isn't brought down." Ai had warned him.

But Shinichi had replied, he would be careful to not put either him or the people close to him in danger by showing up in school or solving cases, causing his name to show up in newspapers. In the end, Ai with the help of Professor Agasa had convinced him to at least stay completely put until the end of the week.

Despite that, on Wednesday, he hadn't been able to resist to go out and do some shopping. After all, he needed to eat and didn't want to sneak to the professor's house every day. Of course he could have ask the professor to do it for him, but he couldn't stand to be locked up in the house all the time. So he had put on a large hoody and a surgical mask - the last one was a common sight in Japan to protect oneself from smock and illness - and went out to buy some groceries and daily necessaries. He enjoyed to be able to do something so normal again, and happily roamed the shops, buying more than he needed, just for the joy of it.

When he had been looking for a new razor at a drug store, his eyes were fixed on the items for adults, lined up in the same long rack. He had to think of Heiji, not understanding why, at first. When the answer had finally hit him, he had quickly let go of the lubricant he had unconsciously picked up and fled the scene, his blush fortunately hidden by the mask. When he waited at the register, his thoughts wandered to the osakan.

He hadn't spoken to him since that awkward call on Sunday. They only had texted occasionally about Ai's calculations or the latest crimes reported in the papers. But there had been no word about _the night_. That wasn't something to be talked about via text messages. Thus, on his way home, Shinichi thought about why he hadn't brought it up when they had talked on the phone on Sunday. When he opened the door to his home, he couldn't hide the answer from himself any longer. Cowardice. That's what it had been. But maybe he was overthinking the whole situation. Maybe Heiji himself didn't want to talk about it. But something told Shinichi, he was the only one wanting to let that subject slide.

After putting everything in its place he filled the electric kettle to make himself a cup of tea. While waiting for the water to boil, Shinichi sat at the kitchen table and was about to read the newspapers, when he heard his mobile phone ring. Could it be Heiji? Quickly he jumped up and ran to the living room where his phone was. Without checking the number, he grabbed it and picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded out of breath.

"Uhm... Kudo-kun?" The voice of a female, sounding uncertain.

"Who is this?"

"Toyama here. Toyama Kazuha."

"Kazuha-chan?" Shinichi was utterly surprised. Why did Kazuha call him? And where did she even get his number from? "Hello. Yes, it's Shinichi. Sorry I didn't recognize you."

"Oh, no problem. I'm sorry to call ya out of the blue. Ran-chan gave me ya number. But I promised her to not pass it to anybody else. I hope that's okay?"

"Ran's right, I don't want certain people to have it. But with you it's fine, don't worry. So, why do you call?"

"Well, it's..." She hesitated, again sounding unsure. Shinichi's mind already thought about various possibilities as to why she would contact him and his face got serious while he waited for her to continue. "Uhm... It's about Heiji..."

"Hattori?" Shinichi's back got cold all of sudden and his stomach tightened painfully. A little too loudly he asked: "What about Hattori? Did something happen to him?" Unconsciously, he grabbed his shirt in front of his chest.

Kazuha didn't answer right away. Sounding startled, she eventually answered: "I don't... know. But don't worry, he's not injured or anything!"

Shinichi sat down and leaned back, relieved. Stupid woman. To talk in such a way, making him think the worst. But he knew, _he_ was actually the stupid one to jump to conclusions without any information in the first place. He talked more calmly now. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain..." She paused a moment, collecting her thoughts. "He's different as of late. He's distant and unfocused and he practices Kendo all the time. He doesn't go out with friends and talks less. Yesterday, I spoke with his mother about it and she said, when he's home he's acting the same. He's going to sleep early and doesn't eat properly." Kazuha had started talking fast, relieved she had finally the opportunity to discuss this matter with someone.

Shinichi had a strange feeling on hearing the girl describe Heiji's behaviour. He stood up and started pacing through the living room. "Did you ask him about it?"

"Of course I did, but he won't tell me. He always claims nothing's wrong. But I know he's lying. He's never been that way. I mean he tries to act normal, but I just know something must have happened."

Shinichi stopped in his tracks. "Something... happened?" He put his hand on the rather big, still colourful hickey behind his ear. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't know. He disappeared on the weekend and claims he was on a case. But if it was a case, he wouldn't clam up like he does. He loves to talk about cases and his deductions and won't shut up about it till the case is solved." Shinichi smiled. He knew she was right about that. "So, something bad must have happened when he was away. But he just won't talk about it. So, I thought..."

When Kazuha fell silent, Shinichi already knew what she wanted to say. "You want me to talk to him." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. Ya his best friend, no, rather, ya like a brother to him, so maybe he will tell _you_ what's going on..."

For some reason the word _brother_ was like a punch to the chest for Shinichi. He felt guilty but didn't ponder about it right now. He would save that for later. "Alright, Kazuha-chan, I will talk to him. No way, he can hide something from the great detective of the east."

The confidence in his voice put Kazuha at ease. "Thank you so much!"

"It's alright. And I will give him a good scolding for making you worry so much. So leave the rest to me, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Thank you, Kudo-kun. Goodbye."

"Bye."

After they had hung up, Shinichi sat down and closed his eyes. He would give Heiji a good scolding? He laughed bitterly. The one deserving a scolding was himself, to put Heiji -and also Kazuha- in such a situation. Shinichi had no doubts it was his fault the osakan was acting so strange. How could he have thought he could just ask something like that, _do_ something like that, and then act as if nothing had happened. He had just thought about himself. But now, he had to take responsibility.

He made up his mind and grabbed his phone again.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji had finished his training for the day. He was exhausted and his whole body felt sore but that was exactly what he had aimed for. For the last days, he had felt like thinking made his state even worse. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was nagging on him and by training, he tried to keep his body and mind occupied. He had hoped it would pass on its own, so he could be his usual self again without forcing himself. But until now, that hadn't been successful.

On his way home, his mind started to run wild again, although he was tired to the bone and had no strength left to face his own strange thoughts. He really needed a good case, something he could throw his mind into. But there hadn't been any that were worth his time, for the osakan police officers were able to handle most cases without being helped by him.

He sighed. He was sick of it. This had to stop. He was not only annoying himself but also worrying Kazuha for no reason. Of course, he had recognized her looks and frowns, he was neither stupid nor blind after all. But he didn't want to worsen the situation by talking to her about it. He wasn't able to, anyway, for he didn't know what was wrong with him in the first place. If he wasn't better by the end of the week, he would go to see a doctor. Maybe he really was sick, although he didn't think he was.

When he came home, he told his mother he had already eaten on his way home. That was a lie, but he wasn't hungry in the least and didn't want to argue with her about it. He went straight to his room and laid down on his bed. Putting his hands behind his head, staring out of the window, he hoped sleep would come to him early today. He wasn't in the mood of thinking again.

Whenever his mind was free to roam, he thought about the previous weekend. It had been nice and Heiji didn't regret going to Shinichi, drinking or... the rest. But something gave him a sting to the heart every time he thought about that time. He should have been excited and happy for his rival to return and his best friend to finally be able to live a normal life again. And he honestly was but... there was also something different he felt. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Aah, stop it already!" he told himself.

He stood up and began to unpack his sports-bag when his mobile phone rang. Surely, it was Kazuha, wanting to ask him, yet again, how he was feeling, or if he wanted to hang out with her. For a moment, he thought about not picking up but then reached for his phone. She was just worried and it would have been mean to ignore her.

"Hey Kazuha. Today too, I'm alright. Stop treating me like some sick child ya need to fuss about!" He tried to put some humour into his voice but it didn't even convince himself.

"... Well, then I'd suggest, you stop behaving like one."

Heiji nearly dropped the phone. "Kudo?"

"Yes. Tell me what's wrong."

After Heiji had assimilated the surprise of suddenly talking with Shinichi, he laughed nervously. "Not ya too. I'm quite alright. Rea-"

"Cut it out, baka! I'm not Kazuha... who also doesn't believe you, by the way. So, stop pretending and tell me what's wrong."

Heiji fell silent and his mind was racing. Hearing Shinichi's voice made him happy but he also felt a light pressure. He didn't know what to say.

"... It's not very manly to make your girl worry so much, Hattori."

"Look who's talking!" Heiji bit his lips. He shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry, Kudo. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay... you're right after all. But that is exactly why I am criticizing you for it. So, what's on your mind?"

The osakan sighed and sat down on his bed. He started fumbling with the seam of his shirt. "I really don't know, Kudo. I'm just a little... out of it lately. Maybe I'm incubating something."

"You think so? Then tell me, what are your symptoms?"

Heiji stayed quiet as he thought about it. He wasn't feeling bad, per se, it was just...

"Are you unfocused? Tired all the time? Do you have no appetite and feel exhausted for no reason? Is it, that you often feel some kind of pressure around your chest? Do you try to calm your constantly restless mind by training till nightfall?"

Heiji was startled. "Yes... that's exactly it! How did ya know?"

Shinichi sighed very deeply and mumbled: "I feared I was right..."

"What do ya-?"

"When can you come to Tokyo?"

"To... to Tokyo?" Heiji felt dizzy and didn't understand, neither his reaction nor Shinichi's question.

"Yes. I would have come to Osaka but I promised Haibara to stay put until the end of the week. So I'll have to ask you to come to me. Sorry."

"But... why?"

Shinichi hesitated. "...I've got a rather clear idea of what's going on with you. But I need to meet you in person to... confirm it." Shinichi's voice sounded strange but Heiji couldn't identify as to why.

"Well, we have no classes the day after tomorrow because of the annual teacher's meeting. We are supposed to study by ourselves in class but I was planning on skipping that anyway, so..."

"Okay then, Friday it is. Come early. Shall I pick you up at the station?"

Heiji felt run over by Shinichi's quick planning, so he reacted without thinking about it. "No, it's fine. The little girl is right, you shouldn't go outside just yet. I will come to you on my own."

"Okay, then that's settled. And I finally have food at home, so I will prepare a nice breakfast for you. And don't even think about declining. It's not every day that I'm making breakfast for someone else." He laughed and Heiji tuned in. For the first time tonight, both of them laughed honestly.

"I'm a little afraid now. Maybe ya never cook for others, because it's fatal? How would ya manage to solve my murder with _ya'self_ being the culprit?"

"Very easily, of course!" They laughed again. "So, I will see you on Friday?"

"Yah, I'll be there. ...Thanks for calling, Kudo."

Heiji heard Shinichi taking a deep breath. "Don't mention it. Goodnight, Hattori."

When the osakan heard the other saying the last two words, he felt utterly happy for the first time this week. "Goodnight, Kudo!" he almost chirped and they hung up.

Whistling, Heiji continued unpacking his bag. He couldn't wait for Friday to come.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Shinichi was still sitting in his living room and stared at his phone. This couldn't be true, could it? All the signs were pointing to one conclusion. But he couldn't be sure just yet. Or maybe, he didn't want to be. He had to wait for Friday to see it for himself, to confirm his theory with his own eyes.

He returned to the kitchen and restarted the electric kettle, because the water had gone cold again by now. When he was putting away the shopping bags, he recognized one of them still seemed to contain something. He looked into it and stared. And then he laughed. Very loudly. The uncontrolled laughter shook him rather forcefully so he had to sit down.

The lubricant he had inspected at the drug store had miraculously found its way to his purchases without him realizing. This was just hilarious.

Slowly his laughing died down, until the kitchen was finally silent again. He leaned back and sighed deeply. This was going to be the toughest case to solve he ever faced.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
Because I used some Japanese terms in this chapter I either wasn't able or didn't want to translate, I will explain them here:

 _ **Kendo** (lit. Way of the Sword)_  
Japanese martial art, using bamboo swords and protective gear, originated from old sword arts.

 _ **Kendoka** (lit. Kendo Home; meaning: Someone, the way of the sword lives within)_  
Someone who practices Kendo.

 _ **Dojo** (lit. Place of "the Way" (as in "Way of the Sword"))_  
Japanese training place for martial arts. Although _dojos_ are places designed in a special kind of way and have unique rules for using, entering and leaving, sometimes also other places where martial arts are taught, like sport halls, are called _dojo_ as well (especially outside Japan).

 _ **Seiza** (lit. Proper Sitting)_  
Formal Japanese style of sitting, required for traditional arts, i.e. martial arts and tea ceremony but also in daily life. One sits in a kneeling position on their legs, placing their feet in a V-shape. There is a special form for sitting down and standing up.  
( _Seiza_ 's the best way to numb your feet, if you're not used to it. XD)

 _ **Tenugui** (lit. Hand-Wipe)_  
A small cotton towel _kendoka_ wear around their head (under the head protection) to absorb sweat.  
 _Tenugui_ are also carried in daily life to dry ones hands after going to a (public) restroom, as in Japan paper towels or hand dryers are still uncommon.  
(Please consider that, if you ever visit Japan. ^^)

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic

Thank you for reading. Aww, aren't the boys just sweet? :3 I really enjoy writing their dialogs so much. What do you think of it? And what will the weekend reveal?  
Don't be late for the next chapter! \\(^o^)/

 **Special:** Useful(?) tip from Mellory  
Do _never_ start filling your tub and then go like "I'll just finish this one little paragraph"  
(...unless you've planned on flooding your apartment anyway! *goes off to dry up her bathroom*)  
|l("- _-)


	10. Discussion

Shinichi ran over the soccer field as fast as he could. He skilfully passed the players of the opposing team, dashing to the goal with the ball in his possession. He gathered all his strength and shot the little round leather at the goal as hard as he could. The opposing keeper jumped to it but wasn't able to hold it. The ball flew into the net, spinning, and the watching crowd went wild.

His team mates ran to Shinichi, patting his back, rubbing his head and eventually took him on their shoulders to celebrate him and his match-winning goal. The pale boy felt like in heaven.

After they had put him down again, he searched the students standing near the cabin entrance for a familiar face. Surely, Ran had seen his goal. She would be smiling and congratulating him, as she always did. He spotted a tuft of her brown hair and made his way to her, grinning but walking casually to look cool and composed. But when he finally reached the spot she had been standing at, Ran was gone.

He looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. Where had she gone? Then he saw someone leaning on the wall beside the cabin doors. He curiously inspected the strange figure. A tall, tanned boy, arms crossed before his chest, wearing a dark blue kendogi and a black hakama. He smirked at Shinichi and on seeing the person's deep green eyes, Shinichi felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Do you know where Ran went?" Shinichi asked the boy, because he was certain for some reason this boy would know.

"Ya not looking for her, do ya?"

Shinichi was surprised. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

The smirk of the strange boy grew wider. "Because you want to see someone else, don't ya?"

Confused by those cryptic words, Shinichi wanted to just walk away and continue his search for Ran, but for some reason wasn't able to move, as if those mesmerizing eyes pinned him to the spot. "What do you mean?" he finally asked him.

"Who is it, ya want to see?"

"I don't know what you mean."

The tanned boy pushed himself away from the wall and slowly came to the pale soccer player, who still wasn't able to move. The green eyes darted into his, as the boy stood now in front of him.

"Who do ya want to see?"

Shinichi's heartbeat accelerated and he got goose bumps all over. "I... I don't know."

The kendogi wearer smiled devilishly and leaned in on him, very closely. Shinichi felt his soft breath on his neck and ear and held his own. With a low, dark voice the tanned one whispered into his ear. "Who do ya want?"

Shinichi felt like he knew the answer but couldn't remember it. Who did he want?

Soft hands touched his side sending another shiver up his spine. He wasn't fighting it, when those hands shoved themselves under his shirt, stroking his chest, slowly caressed his nipples and then moved on to his back. When Shinichi started feeling hot and, despite that, started shivering, the boy repeated his question once more: "Who do ya want, Kudo?"

As the pale boy heard the other saying his name, every nerve in his body started to tingle. Shocked by his own reaction, he shoved the tall one forcefully away and blurted out: "It's Ran! Ran is the one I want!"

The boy glared at him, still smiling. "Is she, though?"

Shinichi didn't know what he meant by that but had no time to think about it, as he was forcefully pushed against the wall and felt strong lips pressed against his. Without hesitation, the familiar looking boy pushed his tongue in and pressed his tanned hands onto Shinichi's bottom. He kissed him hard and passionately and didn't stop, although Shinichi struggled. But did he struggle? He wasn't sure.

A hot wave washed through his entire body, when the other boy suddenly touched his crotch. Only now, Shinichi recognized his own body to be turned on by those forceful hands. He groaned and pulled the assailant closer. But he had to push him away. He didn't want this.

Abruptly, Shinichi turned his head away and wanted to shout _Stop it!_ but heard himself saying: "Continue!"

"I will!"

Shocked, Shinichi felt soft lips kissing his neck until they started sucking the spot behind his ear. He couldn't repress his own moaning and grabbed the kendogi to shove the other away but instead pulled him closer. The other's hand went beneath his pants caressing his already swollen member and Shinichi screamed _No, I don't want that!_ in his mind, but his lips begged "I want more!"

"Ya will get everything," the boy whispered into his ear.

The stroking got fiercer and Shinichi's breathing was fast and irregular by now. The tanned one slowly shoved his other hand into his pants and massaged his ass for a while, until he finally, and without warning, pushed a finger into him. Shinichi's whole body vibrated with lust although his mind was still fighting against it. He commanded his hands to push the other one away but instead, with a sudden move, they ripped the kendogi down the muscular shoulders.

Shinichi looked at the chest of the other, which was covered in hickeys. A word echoed in the back of his head. ... _mine._ He stroked the chest of the tall boy and when his fingers ran over one of the hickeys, he heard it again, only louder: _Mine!_ He continued stroking the dark blue spots and with every one of them his fingers touched the word grew louder in his head until it was an ear-deafening scream. _Mine! Mine! MINE!_

"Mine!"

"Yes, I'm yours," the other one answered and kissed him again. Then he bit on the pale one's lip vigorously and Shinichi felt as if he was about to come from it. He moaned loudly and his whole body shivered.

"Who do you want?" the tall boy asked him again and kissed his neck.

"Her!"

"Say her name!" He started sucking Shinichi's special spot.

"I... I can't remember..."

"So, who do ya want?"

"I..."

The stroking on Shinichi's manhood got faster and his whole body tensed as he was about to climax.

Stressing every word, the other repeated a last time: "Who do you want?"

The fingers in his butt moved in and out fast, the strong hand on his member stroked it with perfect pressure and speed and the soft lips kissed and sucked his neck, until Shinichi couldn't think anymore. Every fibre of his existence was pure pleasure and he came into the other one's hand with a scream.

"I want you, Hattoriiii!"

...

Shinichi sat upright in his bed, breathing hard. His body was sweaty and tense, and he still shivered. He looked around. He was alone in his dark room. With shaky fingers he hesitantly touched his pants. They felt wet. So he really had come. Bewildered, he sank back on the mattress, covering his face with his hands.

"This can't be happening..." he mumbled into the dark.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji woke up early. It was still dark outside but he couldn't sleep anymore. For some reason, he felt very excited and was looking forward to see Shinichi again. It seemed to distract him, because the strange mood he had been in the entire week was gone since his friend had invited him. He couldn't imagine, what the eastern detective had deduced about him that _he_ wasn't able to, but Shinichi would surely tell him. If it was still necessary, that was, because he already felt better.

He looked at his alarm clock. Quarter past four. He had already looked up the earliest train departure after they had hung up on Wednesday evening. He had immediately texted the pale detective, who hadn't seemed quite as enthusiastic as Heiji:

 _Hey Kudo! I'll take the first train. Arrival at Tokyo at 8:23. So I will drop by around 9._

 _\- That's quite early, coming from Osaka. When do you have to get up?_

 _Departure is at 6. Ya told me to come early._

 _\- Baka! Take a later train! You don't have to stress yourself!_

 _I'm fine. I've always been an early riser. Also, I'm looking forward to ya breakfast... I think._ ┐(︶v︶)┌

 _\- Bakayaro! And what's with that weird kaomoji?_

 _I'm happy!_ (⌒▽⌒)

 _\- ... Fine then. I'll await you around 9._

＼(≧▽≦)／

 _\- Stop it!_

When he had gone to school the day after, he had been feeling well rested and refreshed. Kazuha had smiled and then given him a bump on the head. "Next time, just speak to me, aho!" was all she had said, before letting him stand in the hallway rather confused but still happy. She really had a heart of gold. Later he had told her that he needed to skip school on Friday because of a case, so she wouldn't have to worry about him. He had been prepared for a loud scolding but to Heiji's surprise, she had just nodded, saying: "Okay. But don't forget ya omamori, got it?"

He looked at the clock again. 4:30 am. Because there was no chance in hell he could go back to sleep anymore, he got up. He took the clothes he had already chosen the previous evening and silently went to the bathroom to take a shower. His parents wouldn't rise until past five but he would be gone by then. He had decided to not tell them in advance but to leave a message on the kitchen table instead. They already were used to him disappearing for cases, so they wouldn't worry.

After he had finished showering and dressing, he went back to his room. His bag was already packed. This time he had chosen his clothes more carefully although it wasn't very likely that they would go out again. But one never knew... He looked through his things a last time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and then left his room and went down the stairs, having trouble not to joyfully take two steps at a time, to not make too much noise.

After he had left the note, he was about to leave the house when he stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway. He had been so excited, he nearly forgot to cover up his hickeys. Although they had become faint by now, he still took out the concealer and covered them up, conscientiously. Did Shinichi do the same with his?

He checked his hair a last time, put on his Sax-cap and with a wide grin left the house. This weekend would surely be fun.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Ai had finished her second coffee - she couldn't eat early in the morning - and went down to the laboratory. She still needed to analyse the blood sample she had taken from Shinichi. The data so far looked good, but something was nagging her in the back of her mind. She just didn't get what it was. Did she miss something? Were her calculations wrong?

There wasn't much chance of the detective turning back anymore, not after he had shown no such signs for so many days. But she just couldn't shake off the strange feeling that something wasn't right. She sat down in front of her computer and turned it on.

While waiting for it to come to life, she yawed sleepily. Maybe she didn't want to believe the solution for their problem to be so simple. If in the end it would turn out she had found a work-around in her theory, at least, she would be able to turn back anytime she liked... if she was able to find someone for _that_ , like Shinichi had.

Ai still didn't get it. How had Shinichi got that kansai guy to sleep with him? And how could he do it, not being gay and with his crush for that stupidly waiting girl? Could those two have been that drunk? Shinichi hadn't seemed like it, when he had come by the day after. Maybe boys really were that uncomplicated. She shook her head. No, knowing Shinichi well and that tanned guy at least a little, she didn't believe that topic to be over just yet.

"Simple, huh? I don't think so...," she thought grinning and opened up the analysis program.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Shinichi felt exhausted. Not only had he had to get up very early - he had never been an early riser and was always tired for quite some time after waking up - but his cooking skills, or rather the lack of them, had nearly driven him crazy. He hadn't cooked in a very long time and never was good at it to begin with. Why had he offered to do it? Because he wanted Heiji to finally eat properly? Of course. Because of his feeling of guilt? More likely. But he was nearly convinced he had already atoned for it, considering this morning in the kitchen.

He looked over the table the tenth time since he had set it, if everything was in place. He still could remember how his mom made him breakfast when he was young. Back then, she had often prepared it this way but when he became a teenager, he had reduced his early eating to coffee and toast, much to his mother's dismay. Now he wished he had paid more attention to his mom's cooking, but that couldn't be helped now. Surely, it would be fine... at least he hoped so.

Yawning, he laid his head onto his arms on the table, glancing at the clock. Ten minutes to nine. Heiji would be arriving, soon. He thought about how to commence a topic that apparently only one of them was aware of but, in the end, concerned both of them. The osakan really seemed to believe he was just in some bad mood that would go away on its own. But if Shinichi was right, it would be far more complicated. And the dream Shinichi himself had, made it only more difficult. Although he tried to not think about it - it surely was just his mind pondering about that strange situation - he recurrently found himself attempting to construe his dream. Maybe, it was just a deep fear of losing Ran that he had personified with Heiji... But if not...

Groaning, he stood up and stretched. He wouldn't let his thoughts go that way. Primarily, he had to sort out Heiji's problem. Just as he went to the living room to look out the window, the doorbell rang. He stopped in his tracks, suddenly wide awake. So he was here. Now was the time. He breathed in deeply and went opening the door.

"Good morning, Kudo! How are ya? ...Gosh, ya look like crap!" Heiji smiled like a fool.

"Morning. ...Thanks, baka. Come in."

In one word: cheerful, Shinichi thought. Nothing like Kazuha had described him. Shinichi took the bag from Heiji, so he could hang up his jacket and wordlessly led the way to the kitchen.

Heiji chatted lively while following his host. "I never understood why some people are so ill-tempered in the morning. I get up and am good to go! Maybe ya have low blood pressure, ya know? In that case ya should-" Heiji stopped in the middle of his sentence, when he looked over the table after Shinichi had taken away the covers from everything that was supposed to stay warm.

While preparing a bowl of hot rice from the rice cooker, placing it on the table, Shinichi said: "Please, sit down. What do you like to drink? I prepared green tea, but if you'd prefer coffee..."

Heiji just stared. Everything that belonged to a traditional Japanese breakfast was there. A hot bowl of rice - even decorated with a red, sour plum in the middle, grilled fish, miso soup, natto, some nori leaves, a baked egg roll and a portion of pickled vegetables. It looked delicious and Heiji was so moved by this sight he didn't trust his voice and only cleared his throat. Shinichi stepped beside him and also looked at the offered dishes.

"Did I forget something? Or is something... wrong? I mean, I could make something else, if you-"

"No! No no no, it's fine. Really! I was just..." He looked at Shinichi and recognized his almost shy expression. That and the still bright hickey on Shinichi's neck, not hidden in the least, made Heiji feel a hot flush burning on his face. With a tingling sensation running down his neck, he sat down and smiled. "I love a good, traditional breakfast. It really looks great. Thank you very much. And tea is fine."

Shinichi nodded with a relieved smile and poured both of them a cup of tea. He sat down opposite of Heiji and they started eating. The osakan was now his open-hearted self again, complimented everything he ate, and overall appeared very delighted. Shinichi was happy but didn't let his poker face show it. He just stated that he was glad his dishes were enjoyable. At least, until he tried a piece of the egg roll. At first he thought it tasted like nothing; then he wished that it would have. It was salty and, in a strange way, tasted icky. He glanced up, looking if Heiji already had tried it, so if not, he could prevent him from it. But just at that moment, the tanned one shoved a big piece of the inedible egg into his mouth. Shinichi watched him as he chewed happily and waited for the outburst of disgust...

But nothing happened. When Heiji was about to eat another bite, Shinichi held his arm. "Are you sure? You really don't have to force yourself."

Heiji looked puzzled. "What do ya mean?"

"That," he pointed at the yellow lump of egg held by Heiji's chopsticks "tastes horrible. So, it's okay, if you don't eat it."

"What are ya talking about, Kudo?" He moved his head to the chopsticks, took the egg into his mouth and smiled widely at the pale detective, who was starring. With his mouth full, he said: "Id's delishush!"

Shinichi shook his head and snickered. Heiji tuned in and they started laughing. "Well, if I had known, that you are so easily to satisfy, I hadn't worried so much the whole morning."

"Oi, I have a fine taste! And I'm not as easily to satisfy as ya might think!" Suddenly, both of them went quiet, a sense of embarrassment filling the room. Shinichi looked away and took a sip of tea, while Heiji cleared his throat two times. Then he hastily asked: "So, ya were worried? About me surviving ya cooking attempt or...?"

"I just wasn't sure how long it would take for the poison to kill you. By the way, you didn't tell anyone you were coming here, I hope. Elsewise, I still need to create an alibi." Shinichi stated matter-of-factly.

"Oi!" They grinned at each other. "Ya wouldn't dare to kill me. That would be fratricide!"

Looking at his rice bowl, Shinichi mumbled: "So, you think of me as a brother. That's unexpected..." When Heiji was about to ask what he meant by that, the host just said smiling: "Let's eat up before it gets cold. We can talk afterwards."

So they continued eating their meal in comfortable silence. Shinichi occasionally watched Heiji. He seemed happy as always. Nothing was leading to the conclusion that he had been depressed the last few days. Well, Shinichi hadn't expected that, to be honest, now that he was here again. But the osakan also didn't seem to be embarrassed or uncomfortable in the least. Could Shinichi have erred to begin with? He noticed that Heiji's hickeys were already gone. But on closer inspection, when he brought him a second bowl of rice, he realized that they had been covered up. So he didn't want anybody to notice, Shinichi thought smiling. But then again, that was rather normal, he concluded.

After they had finished eating, Heiji helped Shinichi to wash the dishes and the pale one gabbled about his favourite topic: Sherlock Holmes. "... and Holmes knew she had been killed by a snake even before he entered the room. Pure logic and observation alone led him to the right conclusion. Isn't he just peerless?"

As always, when talking about the famous English novel detective, Shinichi got more and more excited, a sparkle in his eyes. Heiji smiled at him, not utterly impressed but quintessentially rejoicing in the exhilaration of his friend. "He sure sounds smart."

"He's a genius! And self-aware at all times. In that story, he tells Watson: 'It always is dangerous to reason from insufficient data.'"

"Well, that's true. It will only lead to false deductions, if ya draw conclusions without gathering all information." Heiji nodded.

Shinichi looked at him and his face became ruminative. Slightly confused, Heiji asked: "Ya don't think so, Kudo?"

"I do. In fact, I was thinking exactly the same thing just now... Shall we go to the living room?"

Heiji followed the eastern detective and they plunked down onto the couch. "So," Shinichi started "how do you feel today? Better?"

"Yah, great in fact. I'm sure it was just some passing... whatever. I'm fine now. Which reminds me, didn't ya have a theory about what was wrong with me?"

"Yes, I have."

"So, what was it? Wait... _have_? But I've already said I'm fine now."

"That's exactly the point."

Heiji tilted his head, uncomprehendingly. "I don't get it."

Shinichi crossed his arms. "Well, you felt strange from the time you returned to Osaka, didn't you?" Heiji nodded. "And since you're here again, you feel better, don't you?"

"Hm... I've already been feeling better since the middle of the week, approximately."

"Since when exactly?"

"I don't know. Thursday?"

"More like Wednesday evening, wouldn't you say?"

"Uhm, maybe? But what are you getting at?"

Shinichi sighed. This was harder than he had imagined. "Could it have something to do with me calling you, about that time?"

"Ah, that's what ya mean!" Heiji smiled openly. "Of course. Yeah, ya right. Ya really have cheered me up then. Thanks for that!"

The pale detective sighed again. "That's not what I meant..." Heiji looked at him, puzzled, so Shinichi continued. "Why is it, you think, that my call cheered you up?"

"Because ya like a little brother to-"

"Stop saying that!" Heiji was surprised by Shinichi's sudden outburst. The other rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. "Sorry. I just... don't like that sentence. Forget it." He cleared his throat. "Don't you think it was because of..."

"Yes?" Heiji leaned forward, expectantly.

"Gosh, you're really making this hard, you know?" Shinichi breathed in deeply. "I think it's time for us to talk about... _what we did_."

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:**

 ** _Kendogi_** _(lit. Kendo clothing)  
_ Clothing worn under the kendo amour, looking like a jacket.

 ** _Hakama_**  
Traditional Japanese clothing, tied at the waist, ranging to the ankles. There are divided ones, similar to trousers (this kind Heiji wears over his _kendogi_ ) and undivided ones (that kind is worn over a kimono for example).

 ** _Kaomoji_** _(lit. Face-Character)_  
Japanese emoticons made of characters, symbols and punctuation. (¬_¬'')ԅ(￣ε￣ԅ)  
(They're soooo great! (≧▽≦) )

 ** _Omamori_** _(lit. (honourable) Protection)_  
Japanese amulet. A little cloth bag with a piece of paper containing a prayer in it or other (personal) things to protect the bearer, grant a wish or help fulfilling a goal.  
(Trivia: The pair-omamori Kazuha made for Heiji and herself contains a piece of handcuff-chain, from when they were bond together with it in their childhood. Later, Kazuha also puts a picture of Heiji into her own to strengthen the love-aspect of her omamori.)

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- Thank you so much, as always... Although, you didn't like some parts of _the dream_. (╥﹏╥)

Thank you for reading. What did _you_ think about Shinichi's dream? I could make Heiji do anything I wanted, so I did! *drool* Did you like it? And can anybody guess, what this dream could mean? X3  
My mind and fingers are unstoppable lately, so how about a trade: You give me reviews and I'll update faster?! \\(^w^)/


	11. Empirical Evidence

Ai was waiting for the analysis of the blood sample to finish. In the meantime, she was checking her calculations again, still unsure why her mind wouldn't stop telling her she was overlooking something. She sighed. The blonde girl was almost sure that it was just her disbelieve that made her doubt her own conclusions. But she still ran the analysis a second time. If she wouldn't find anything new this time, she would accept her theory as being successful.

She stretched, stood up and went upstairs. If she had to wait anyway, she as well could play a game of chess with the professor.

-'.- - * - -.'-

"I think it's time for us to talk about... _what we did_."

Heiji thought about that. "Our night out in Nichome? The drinking?"

"Gosh, I surely could use a drink right now..." Shinichi mumbled.

"So, ya wanna go out again tonight, or...?" Heiji asked curiously.

The eastern detective just stared. Then he rubbed his face with both hands and shook his head in disbelieve. "You really have to be kidding me..."

Heiji suddenly laughed loudly and Shinichi looked up. "Of course I am, aho! I've told ya before, I'm no dork. I'm really touched by what ya trying to do here, but honestly, there's no need. It's fine."

Shinichi almost let out a relieved sigh, but then he became suspicious. "What exactly do you _think_ I'm trying to do?"

Heiji shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Well, ya inviting me, making me breakfast, talking the way ya do... Ya obviously try to thank me. But as I've already said, I enjoyed myself, too. So, it's fine."

"It's... fine, he says." Shinichi searched Heiji's face but the tanned guy really didn't get what he was aiming for. He tried a different approach. "Hattori, what about what happened after the drinking... What we did when we were here again... up in my room... Was that fine, too?"

Now Heiji stared. The question hit him like a brick to the head and he couldn't answer. He wasn't able to move at all. Pictures, memories, sounds, smells - all came back in a single blow and washed over him like a crushing wave. He felt hot and cold at the same time and his head swirled. He grabbed the cushion of the couch, because he felt as if he was about to lose his balance.

"...Hattori?"

Finally, he looked at Shinichi again, seeing the other's face had become deeply worried. All the tension inside him was back, and he forced a smile onto his lips. "Sorry, I just remembered something. No, don't mind that... Yes, that was fine. I really enjo-" He stopped and hastily changed his choice of words. "I really... didn't mind. But maybe I should be... sorry?"

"No, baka!" Shinichi said with a small smile. "That's not what I meant. Not in the least. I also... didn't mind. But maybe, us doing _that_ is the reason you're feeling so... strange, lately?"

Heiji thought about it for a while. Then he said with a doubtful voice: "Ya mean because ya penetrated me?"

Shinichi almost literally banged with his head on the couch table. This conversation wasn't really taking place, was it? "Don't you see it, Hattori? What's happening to you? You've got no appetite, you've been behaving strangely, you've tried hard not to think about it but in the end..." He braced himself and just finally said it: "You've developed feelings for me, haven't you?"

"Wha- no... What?" Heiji sat there with his mouth open, not able to comprehend the conversation anymore.

Shinichi softly put a hand on the osakan's thigh, speaking very soothingly now. "It's okay, really. No one can do anything about this kind of thing. It just happens. And I don't blame you or anything. It's okay for me. I'm just sorry I can't... reciprocate those feelings. You know, I'm in love with Ran and..."

Shinichi stopped when Heiji hung his head. He saw him clenching his fists and his shoulder started trembling lightly. Was he crying? "I'm sorry, Hattori."

"...Why then?" The words were not more than a whisper, but the growling in Heiji's voice made Shinichi feel uneasy.

"What did you-"

"Tell me why!" Heiji shouted slapping away Shinichi's hand from his thigh, his face not sad but angry. "Why did ya have me comin' here on short notice? Makin' me breakfast, statin' ya wanna talk... To tell me I was in love with ya? To point that out to me, in case I hadn't noticed?"

Shinichi was shocked by the sudden outburst of his friend. He tried to say something but Heiji didn't let him. "And even if it _was_ true... What's the point of all this? To tell me I had no fucking chance in hell, because ya have Ran? Is that it? So I wouldn't approach ya, when it would finally dawn on me? Are ya kiddin' me?"

He stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

"Hattori, I... I just wanted to-"

Heiji stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking furious. "Don't worry. Ya made it perfectly clear what ya want, believe me. Or rather, what ya absolutely _don't_ want."

He turned around again and was about to leave, when Shinichi dashed after him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Wait Hattori!"

"Don't touch me, Kudo!" His sharp voice was filled with so much anger that it made Shinichi freeze. With a final glare at him, Heiji left the house, slamming the door shut. The eastern detective was left behind, sorely shocked and with a deep sting in his heart.

-'.- - * - -.'-

After Professor Agasa had lost three games of chess in a row, he stated that he still needed to tinker on some of his inventions. Ai hadn't commented on that, just grinned, and went back to the laboratory. Her analysis and blood sample test would be finished by now, anyway. When she looked at her computer, the results seemed the same as they were after the first run. She would compare them more thoroughly later, but she already didn't believe anymore there had been a flaw in the first place. Maybe her time in the organization had made her more sceptical than she had thought.

A beep let her know that the blood analysis was also complete. Ai took the sheets the machine had printed and scanned through them. "Hm... as expected, everything looks normal... He has very good blood levels... Wait, the hormones... What the...?" She instantly went to her computer and checked her data again, now knowing where she had to look. And she was right. Something had changed. "Damn, I need to call him. I hope he stayed at home..."

Nervously she dialled the number and waited, rapidly tapping a finger on the table. "Pick up... pick up already!"

"Yes?" The voice sounded strange.

"Kudo-kun, are you at home?"

"...Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I checked your blood sample and ran the analysis again and the level of the hormones changed and..." She took a deep breath to pull herself together. More composed, she continued: "Well, it boils down to one thing: You will transform back. Soon."

"Oh..."

Although Ai had been sure those news would startle him, Shinichi sounded laconic. It confused her. "Are you alright, Kudo-kun?"

"Yes, I'm fine... You have no doubts?"

"No. I can't predict when it will happen, but I'm certain it will... If you don't keep your testosterone level up, that is." She laughed dryly.

"... How could I do that?"

Ai was surprised but answered nonchalantly: "The easiest way would be to have sex. Frequently."

"..."

"Kudo-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Haibara. I need to take care of something. I'll stop by, tomorrow. Thank you for informing me." And with that the line went dead.

Ai looked puzzled at her phone. She couldn't remember him to have ever been so taciturn and terse. She hoped that nothing had happened...

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji wandered aimlessly through the unfamiliar streets of Tokyo. He didn't mind where he was going as long as it would increase the distance between him and Shinichi. That asshole! How could he say those things to him? And in such a sovereign and motherly way no less! Looking at him with those pitiful eyes as if he was some stupid, love-sick fool. Again burning with anger, he picked up his pace, his hands shoved into his pockets and with a deep, furious frown on his face.

Where did Shinichi get that utterly stupid idea from, anyway? Just because he had been a little out of it lately? That could have resulted from dozens of reasons. Heiji had never talked to him about it after all. About what he thought about their... encounter. He hadn't even thought about it himself. It had been just something that happened. It had been fierce, impetuous, passionate, impulsive and lustful, and he knew they had both enjoyed it exceedingly. But for Shinichi to conclude that was enough for Heiji to fall in love with him...

"Ridiculous!" he mumbled disgruntled to himself. He had Kazuha after all. Shinichi himself always teased him about not being able to be true to her. Although, Heiji had repeatedly replied he hadn't those kind of feelings for her... And in fact, he really didn't. He had thought about his relationship with Kazuha very often in the past year. It would have been a lie to state that there had never been a time in his live he had a crush on her. But somehow it had passed. He wanted to protect her at all times and he really loved her deeply - so much was true. But his feelings for her were those of a brother, not a lover. He couldn't remember when he got aware of that but now there was no doubt left in him about the kind of feelings he had for his childhood friend.

But Shinichi couldn't know that, and didn't think that way. The pale detective assumed Heiji was feeling the same way about Kazuha as he was feeling about Ran. That poor girl, always patiently waiting for that fool to come back, hiding her sorrow and acting so happily and kind all the time. He really liked her. And he could understand why Shinichi had fallen in love with her. He wasn't really blaming his friend for wanting to go back to her as soon as he could. And for using him, in a way, to reach his goal - it had been Heiji's own decision to sleep with him, after all.

Yes, they had slept with one another. They had both given in to their passion and lust, not thinking about the consequences. Heiji had offered his body and by that had been touched deeply. More deeply than he had thought, perhaps...

Heiji suddenly felt very tired. When he spotted a bench by a playground in a little park, he went there with heavy legs and sat down. He watched some children climbing monkey bars, playing tag and using the swings, laughing happily.

What _did_ he think about that night? What _was_ he feeling about Shinichi? He really had missed him after he had left Tokyo. He had thought a lot about his fellow detective and had been very happy when he called him. Heiji remembered his tears. He hadn't understood them at that time. But he surely couldn't have been crying because... he had developed feelings for Shinichi?

"Aho!" he shouted angrily, earning some glares from a group of mothers, standing close by. He ignored them and shut his eyes. If he was considering for a moment - just theoretically - Shinichi's reasoning to be right... If he was to analyse the facts gathered so far, objectively, would he come to the same conclusion? He thought about that for a while... His strange mood, his behaviour, his constantly thinking about the pale boy, the call, his tears, his feelings when he finally met him again, those faint thoughts he had tried to ignore for quite some time...

A warm breeze brushed over his face and played with his hair. He opened his eyes and let out a grave sigh. So the eastern detective had beaten him yet again with his deduction. Because after all, Shinichi was right - Heiji had fallen in love with the idiot.

How could that have happened? He always thought of him as a friend, a rival, an ally in their shared passion for detective work. When did those feelings change to... Love? When they kissed? When they touched each other? When the other shoved into him? Could he really be so shallow? Of course, he knew that having intercourse activated the same hormones a mother develops after giving birth, causing a feeling of affinity. It was something evolution had created to form a protective bond between human beings. But had that been enough for him to feel this way now? Or had it already started way before that night?

He wasn't sure anymore and it also didn't matter in the end. Right now, right here, there was only one truth: He loved Shinichi.  
And he had shouted at him for pointing it out. He was still angry at him for throwing it into his face and, right afterwards, stating Heiji shouldn't get his hopes up. That had been just cruel. But for himself to snap like that and running away, had been just cowardice. After all, it wasn't Shinichi's fault Heiji felt that way. As the other one had said: those things just happened.

Heiji stood up and started walking back. He needed to talk to him. He needed to apologize. And he also needed to chide the pale one for acting so heartlessly. Maybe, after Heiji would have gotten that out of his system, all those bottled up feelings and thoughts, they would be able to move on as before. At least he hoped so.

When he was about to leave the park, suddenly his mobile phone started vibrating in his trouser pocket, catching him unawares. He pulled it out and looked at the display, already knowing who the caller was. He took a deep breath and answered. "Yes?"

"Hattori? Please don't hang up! ...I'm sorry. I really am. Couldn't we just talk about it?"

"I don't know what ya want to talk about. Ya analysed _me_ and made _ya'self_ clear. So, what's left to say?" Heiji was surprised by his own reaction. All of a sudden he was feeling angry again. He also wanted to talk, but his hurt feelings would not allow him to make it all too easy for Shinichi.

"... I've been a total idiot, I know. I'm sorry for that. I didn't know how to... Well, I..." Heiji heard the other breathing fast. Was he running? "Tell me where you are, Hattori. I'll come to you."

"Aho, ya aren't supposed to leave the house. I'll come back now. I have to pick up my bag anyway. Maybe I'll talk to you, then."

Heiji heard the sound of fast steps coming closer. When he turned around he saw Shinichi entering the park from the opposite entrance. His face was blushed and his clothes ruffled. He still wore just loose pants and a white shirt. Nothing to cover his identity. The pale detective searched the park with his eyes and froze when he spotted Heiji. They looked at each other from the distance.

Heiji saw Shinichi's lips move and heard a relieved whisper over the phone in his hand. "Hattori..."

"Aho!" Heiji said, hung up the phone and started walking slowly into Shinichi's direction. When he reached the slightly smaller one, seeing him out of breath and sweaty, with a worried look on his face, Heiji was moved. But despite this feeling, he huffed sneeringly.

"It's very irresponsible to walk around like that. What if someone recognizes ya?" He took off his cap and put it on Shinichi. "Keep ya head down and show the way. I don't know where we are, to be true."

"Hattori-"

"Shut it for now. We'll talk when we're back."

Shinichi nodded and they walked home in silence. When they finally entered Shinichi's house, Heiji went straight to the living room and picked up his bag. He walked back to the hallway, and although he didn't plan on leaving just yet - he only wanted to put his bag there to be able to leave quickly if he wanted to - he knew what it would look like for Shinichi. And as expected, the other one immediately called out to him.

"Hattori? Please don't leave just yet. I still need to apologize and-" Shinichi, who had come after Heiji, nearly bumped into him when he dashed into the hallway. Heiji looked at him and nodded. "Ya royally will, aho!"

Shinichi also nodded and suppressed a smile. They went back to the living room and sat down on the couch, where all had started about a week ago. Heiji looked at the eastern detective, waiting and Shinichi cleared his throat before he started talking.

"As I've already said, I'm sorry, Hattori. I really didn't think this through. After all that Kazuha had told me and your reaction when I called you, I just assumed... Well..."

"That I had fallen in love with ya. I know." Heiji concluded his sentence in a grave tone.

Shinichi nodded. "I just thought it might help you, if you'd realize it and knew, that it was no problem for me-"

"And it would give ya the opportunity to make things clear from the start. Just imagine the odd situation, if I was to confess to ya, after ya had just gone back to Nee-chan. How embarrassing!"

"No, that wasn't what I've-"

"And not to think what would happen, if I told _her_ about our night together. It would need a reaaally good excuse to explain _that_ to her, wouldn't it?" Heiji's tone had become snappy.

Shinichi looked at him surprised and searched his face for some time. Then he shook his head, the faintest smile on his lips. "You can't fool me. You'd never do that."

Heiji raised his brows, amused. "Ya don't think so? Well, are ya sure about that? In ya place, I wouldn't be!"

The pale detective looked into his eyes with unwavering certainty. "I know you very well, Hattori. No matter what I've done to you, you would never hurt someone else because of it. Even if you were hurting yourself."

Heiji looked away and huffed. He was angry about the blush he felt forming on his cheeks.

Shinichi sighed and continued talking, seeming to not realize Heiji's embarrassment. "You were right. I invited you here to talk about your feelings for me... or the feelings I thought you might have. I did that, because I wasn't completely sure and wanted to see it for myself. And also..." He took a deep breath and Heiji looked at him, curiously. "Also to tell you - _if_ my assumption was right - that I wasn't feeling the same thing. In my head, it was the right and honest thing to do. But now I know how selfish it had been." He looked at Heiji again. "And I'm really sorry for that."

Heiji's heart felt like cracking. He hadn't expected anything to change after coming back here, but to hear it again, right after he had just been able to realize his feelings himself, it hurt even more than before. He looked into the azure blue eyes of his friend and saw honest sorrow in them, and his anger vanished, leaving only a painful emptiness.

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "Well, I didn't act any more intelligent than ya. But we can't do anything about that now, can we? ... So, ya forgiven."

"Hattori..." Shinichi's voiced sounded sad for some reason.

Without looking into his eyes, Heiji smiled and smacked Shinichi's thigh. "Stop pitying me, aho! I'll live. No one ever died because of a broken heart!"

Shinichi looked at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth but no sound left it. Heiji was confused. What did he say just now, that made the other react so startled? Then he realized it.

"Oh..."

"So... so you really..? ...I was right, after all?"

Heiji sighed. He had lost his chance to act as if he hadn't fallen in love with Shinichi. He hadn't even seen that chance to begin with. But maybe it was better this way. "Yep. Just realized it myself a little while ago. After _someone_ pointed it out to me."

Heiji tried very hard not to say the next sentence forming in his head, but to no avail. "I'm sorry, Kudo."

"Don't be." Shinichi laid his hand on Heiji's and they looked at each other. Heiji felt his heart racing, fuelled by inopportune hope and was fighting the urge to kiss the pale boy. Seeing Heiji's contending feelings clearly displayed in his face, Shinichi tightened the grip on the tanned hand.

Heiji slowly freed his hand, moving it to Shinichi's face. The pale one held his breath. Heiji smiled and took his cap from Shinichi's head. "Don't be so horrified, Kudo. I won't touch ya."

He put on his cap and stood up, not looking back to his friend. "I think it's time for me to go. Thank ya again for the breakfast. I've really enjoyed it."

Without turning back, he walked into the hallway, picked up his bag and opened the door. It would be better this way. He had to sort this out for himself. Shinichi couldn't help him with that. Surely, there would come a time, when they could be friends again the way they were before.

He was about to leave the house, when suddenly the door slammed shut before him and he was turned around rather forcefully. He felt himself pushed against the door and two strong hands held his face. He let go of his bag which landed on the floor with a light thud.

Shinichi was kissing him.

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- Thank you for showing me your excitement about my story - it exhilarates me to no end!

Thank you for reading. Waah, I really love a good "heart-vs-mind"! X3 Did you like it? Unfortunately, the review box seems to be broken?! Or don't you wanna talk to me? Please, tell me what you think, I feel so alone... XP

What will happen now? Will they find a way to sort things out? Or is there a heartbreak awaiting those two?  
Don't miss the next chapter to find out!


	12. Misconception

**(Re)Opening Note:** **  
**Nearly a year has gone by since I uploaded chapter 11. I'm very sorry! There were some reasons for it, one of them being a writer's blockade, another the loss of an already finished chapter (which was most depressing) as well as other, less trivial reasons... At least I stopped with a cliffhanger. *cough*sorry*cough* (^~^)"

But I'm finally back and so is this story. If there's anyone still out there interested in it: _Tadaima~!_ \\(^o^)/ Please enjoy!

* * *

Ai couldn't sit still any longer. She had been waiting for quite some time now, but her unease hadn't vanished. Rather grown, in fact. The results of her analysis were clear now. The effect of the hormones fighting the apoptoxin, triggered among other things by intercourse, were unstable. There was no way to predict if its effect could stabilize over time, but as it was, Shinichi could transfer back any time. That by itself wasn't the problem - the problem was the stubborn detective. The more often she recalled the phone call in her mind, the more she was convinced that Shinichi hadn't been at home at the time. Curse him and his obstinacy!

She paced up and down her laboratory, looked at the analysis again, checked her phone, just to start over pacing. Of course, the chances were low that right in the moment Shinichi was transferring back, someone of the Black Organization members would stand by and watch. But other people would do. And it would take just a day for all newspapers to scream the scoop into the whole of Japan. And for the internet wildfire, it probably would only take mere minutes. So she absolutely had to convince Shinichi to stay put until they came up with a solution or at least until the transformation would have taken place. But with the backup-pill in hand, the former and now again seventeen-year-old would feel save and do whatever he liked.

Ai took off her lab-coat, threw it over her chair and went up the stairs. She had to talk some sense into him, no matter what thrilling case or saucy love story he was occupied with. In no time, she stood in front of his house. As she was about to ring the bell, she resiled because the front door was suddenly opened and immediately closed again with a bang. She waited some seconds but nothing else seemed to happen. So, knowing someone was still behind the door, she knocked.

"Kudo-kun?"

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji was startled. He couldn't comprehend what was happening right at this moment. Mere seconds ago he had been about to leave the house of the boy he just found out he was in love with. He had accepted the truth of it being a one-sided love and the prospect that he would be heartbroken for a while but eventually get better and move on. He had been ready to pretend nothing had happened between the detective of the east and him and to not talk about anything until both of them would have forgotten all about it. Until everything was back to normal.

But now, he was standing at the front door, pinned to it to be precise, and was kissed by the one person he thought he would not ever be kissing again. He wasn't able to move, he just couldn't process the thought, _any_ thought, right now. The soft yet forceful lips on his, the firm hands on his cheeks, the swoosh of his blood pumping through his ears and the racing beat of his heart were the only things that reached his cognition.

In this maze, he didn't realize the knocking. Not until a faint voice called Shinichi's name, he realized someone else had to be close by. An irritated or disappointed sound - Heiji couldn't make out which one it was - escaped Shinichi's lips. He broke the kiss and softly shoved Heiji to the side, away from the door but without shifting his gaze from the dilated eyes of the tanned detective. He put a finger to his lips to signalize silence and with Heiji in the blind spot for the intruder, he opened the door a crack.

"Hello. What's wrong?"

Heiji couldn't hear the answer because the other person spoke very quietly and also was his mind still occupied with what had happened just now.

"I told you, I would come over in a bit."

An emphatic whisper. Then a sigh from Shinichi.

"Well, if you insist... Come in."

He opened the door fully to let his uninvited guest in.

To Heiji he whispered: "I'm sorry, I'll have to talk to her. She can be very persistent. I try to make it quick, so please wait for me. There are still things we need to talk about."

His blue eyes seemed apologetic and, Heiji thought for a moment, a little bit confused. He nodded and watched the other leading the little girl - he remembered her name to be Ai - to the living room. As his eyes met with the ones of the little scientist, he had to look away. His face felt like it was burning.

Ai sat down on the couch looking around the living room. It had been months since she was last here, and she hadn't taken a good look at the time. But somehow the house seemed livelier. It had an inviting feeling, maybe because everything was clean and dust-free now, maybe still from the time, when the house had been taken care of by a loving mother and father and she hadn't realized it then.

While she waited for Shinichi, who had gone to the kitchen to fetch some cold drinks - although Ai had the feeling that he didn't plan on letting this conversation last long - she looked into the hallway again. That tanned guy, Hattori, had left it without saying a word. She wondered what had been happening before she knocked on the door. The look on his face had been bewildered and the face itself glowing red. She could only guess what she'd been interrupting. It made her smirk diabolically. Abruptly, she shook her head and her face got stern again. She had to stay focused for the topic she needed to discuss with Shinichi was vital for both of them.

Finally, the host returned from the kitchen with two glasses of soda. After he had put one of them in front of Ai, he sat down in the armchair, crossed his legs and looked at her expectantly. His eyes were focused but something told Ai, that his mind was partially occupied with something, or more likely someone else than her presence.

"You've been outside." Ai started the conversation.

"Is that a guess or a statement?" Shinichi asked nonchalantly.

"Well, this soda didn't just materialize in your kitchen, did it? And you weren't home, when I called you."

Shinichi smirked as he always did when someone made a deduction, whether true or false. "Well, I could argue about your evidence but I won't this time. Yes, I've been outside. I did some grocery shopping, because I would have gone mad if I had stayed locked up any longer. And for the time of your call: I assure you, leaving the house was most necessary."

Ai couldn't prevent her brows and one corner of her mouth to shoot up. "I'm sure of that" she said ironically. She took a quick glimpse at the hallway, which was still empty.

"Kudo-kun..." she fixed her gaze on him. "You don't seem to understand how serious this is. Apart from you breaking the promise to stay put this week, you could transform back any time now. I told you that." Her voice was calm and collected but Shinichi noticed her hands being balled into fists. She was tense. "What I don't need to tell you, is what will happen if someone sees you in the middle of a transformation. The Black Organization... they're surely searching for me, but at least _you_ are dead for them. But if that changes, if they find out you're alive, or just that the poison just shrinks people instead of killing them... Even if they don't know what your elementary school alias is, they _will_ find everyone connected to Shinichi Kudo. And you know what they're going to do to them. We can run but we can't take everyone with us, who's endangered by our actions!"

She had to look away. She didn't want to get so flustered over this conversation but it had made her anguish bubble up again. Every time she thought about the possibilities of what would happen if the men in black found her, she either panicked or got totally dispirited. She needed to blink a few times to fight the tears away that welled up from deep down.

When she looked at Shinichi again, his pose had changed. His elbows rested on his knees, his hand crossed in front of his mouth. But she could still see his gentle and almost boyish smile beneath it.

"You are right. I'm sorry to have worried you... How about we make a plan?"

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji stood in the library. He couldn't remember coming here, only that he had felt the urge to flee. The piercing, somehow knowing look of that little girl had made him feel embarrassed even if she couldn't have seen anything. Did Shinichi tell her something? Or was it just his mind betraying him in his own confusion? He didn't know, but he needed to calm down.

Without taking anything in, he roamed through the huge library of Yusaku Kudo and let his mind wander. What did Shinichi do that for? Why had he kissed him? He maybe didn't want him to leave but there were easier ways to ensure that. Like asking. Something was odd. This morning, the eastern detective had disclosed to Heiji, not only that he thought... no, _knew_ , that Heiji had fallen in love with him, but also that he didn't have such feelings in return. He loved Ran. Period.

Those were the facts, the one truth, Heiji needed to come to terms with. He hadn't even had the chance to fully comprehend his love for the fellow detective, let alone everything that would result from it. Everything would need to be evaluated anew: the partnership as well as the friendship with Shinichi, his own self-concept and of course his sexual orientation.

Was he gay?  
Was he bi?

Was it just a crush?  
Was it only because of Shinichi?

What would his parents say?  
What would Kazuha say?  
Did he want to talk about it at all?

Would something change?  
Would everything change?

There were so many questions and feelings whirling through his mind that he started to feel dizzy.

He sat down in the old-fashioned armchair behind the big, wooden desk in the centre of the library. The tall, round room with its hundreds of books normally never failed to amaze Heiji but right now the only thing that actually reached his consciousness was the soothing mood of this place. Sitting here made it somehow easier to calm down. Heiji took a deep breath and leaned back.

The biggest mystery he had to solve in this situation wasn't his feelings or the next steps he had to take, but the behaviour of Shinichi. The pale detective, currently sitting in the living room with the little girl, had acted contradicting. He had told Heiji, he hadn't feelings for him, neither now nor in the future, and the next moment he had been kissing him. What should he think about that? How should he feel about it? He didn't want to get his hopes up but that was very difficult as it was. Maybe he should just leave while Shinichi was talking with Ai, pinning a short note at the door. If they both had time to think, surely everything would become clear. Yet anything that had driven him away some time before was gone. Now, he wanted to stay, to find out what this situation was, he had found himself in.

Finally feeling some resolve again, he stood up. No easier way than asking.

-'.- - * - -.'-

"... But it's much too dangerous. Any further try could go wrong, without being predictable. We could never be sure if you'll transfer back. Let's just lay low and wait." Ai was pacing through the living room. She held her arms fold and occasionally shook her head, subconsciously emphasizing her words.

Shinichi still sat in the armchair, trying not to let Ai's agitation affect him. "But wait for what? For a miracle to happen? We won't get anywhere that way. You were never so close to an anti-toxin. You just need-"

"But we don't know how close we really are! The Chinese liquor once seemed to be the solution but it wasn't in the end. Without the real thing, the genuine apoptoxin at hand, I'll only be speculating. And you'll go and let us all get killed, if I let you. I just can't-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence because Shinichi had stood up and now laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He smiled at her. They sat down on the couch and the grown one spoke in a very calm and collected manner.

"Just forget about that for a moment. Don't imagine all the things that could go wrong. That will lead us nowhere. Think like a scientist, not like a fugitive. Think about the things you _know_ about this poison. About your tests, your analyses... what comes to mind? What would be the next step if this was just another experiment? Something no one was endangered by?"

Ai took a deep breath. He tried to reach the scientist in her. It was true, she wasn't good at taking action in this situation. Her life in the Organization, the murder of her sister, everything until now had taught her to stay hidden, not to make a move. If it came to that, Shinichi was the far more decisive and brave one. And he was right, she should find a different approach. And the one thing she was excellent at was biochemistry. She closed her eyes and let everything she had discovered so far run through her mind. How where the threads connected?

Shinichi waited patiently while Ai was thinking. The silence made his mind wander. He didn't know where Heiji was right now. He thought about calling him here - another brain could help their planning - but maybe it was for the better to give him some time to think. And probably, _he_ needed some time for that himself. Because of Ai's arrival, he hadn't been realizing until now how confused he was. Why had he kissed Heiji? He hadn't planned it, it just happened. It was true that he loved Ran. But it was also true that he didn't regret their shared night. Not at all. He liked Heiji very much. Very very much. How much? He couldn't say. Whenever he carefully asked himself, if he would want to repeat what they had done... his mind went blank. What did he want? And why wasn't everything clear to him. Where did those doubts come from?

He wasn't sure what to do next in this situation but one thing was clear: he wouldn't let Heiji leave without having a talk about it. Because that would certainly lead to an awkward feeling between them, to uncomfortable silence, maybe to an insurmountable inner distance that they wouldn't be able to overcome. And he definitely didn't want that to happen!

"You need to have sex."

Shinichi turned his head, starring. Surely, he must have misunderstood this first sentence, Ai said in a while. "I beg your pardon?"

Her whole demeanour had changed. She sat upright, legs crossed, arms folded, face calm. She was fully back in scientist-mode. Matter-of-factly, she repeated: "You need to have sex!"

He was at loss for words and just kept starring.

"Well, if we want your body to keep in this shape, we cannot let it transform back. There's a great possibility, that in the moment your body gives in to the apoptoxin left in your system, this way of holding off the toxin closes."

Shinichi's forehead was clouded, partly because he was listening concentrated and partly because he couldn't believe his ears.

"You see, the poison was designed to disappear after its job was done. There had to be no traces left of it, even if a body was examined immediately after dying. But that isn't so easy to achieve. So we just created it to... well, you could say to disguise itself. It would still be there but no one would be able to find it. I don't know where we went wrong in the process but this part, the disguise, worked perfectly. It hides so well, even your own body can't detect it. And every time something threatens it, it evolves further. In that matter, it's more dangerous than any virus known. So, if the toxin reaches the point of being unaffected by the hormones keeping it in check right now, there's almost no chance it will work again that way."

Shinichi nodded. So far he could follow her explanations. "So, we need to keep the toxin at bay, okay. At least until you got a solution to finally beat it." Ai nodded. "But why would I have to... I mean... what about the pills?"

"Worst case would be that taking any more pills will even speed up the immunity of the toxin to the hormones as well as to the anti-toxin."

"... oh."

"So I'm afraid, if you want my scientific opinion on the matter, that's it: You need to have sex."

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji silently went down the stairs and listened carefully. He could still make out the girl's voice, so that meant, they were still talking. Undecided if it was better to leave again, he stood some time at the end of the staircase, listening what the conversation was about. He didn't want to eavesdrop, he just wanted to find out, if it was alright to join them at this point. Muffled by the distance, he could hear Ai speak.

"But you need to sleep with someone, if you don't want to turn back."

"You say it like it's that simple."

"Well, there's _someone_ that comes to mind..."

"Haibara!"

"I won't tell you what to do, Kudo-kun. But if you want this to succeed, you need to find someone to have sex with..."

Heiji couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, he already was upstairs again. He couldn't believe it. Was that the reason Shinichi had called him? That couldn't be. He wasn't like that. He made his motives clear earlier. Or did he? Heiji was confused and felt empty at the same time. Nausea started crawling up his throat and he had to grasp the handrail for balance. He sat down on the topmost step and breathed deeply.

Shinichi's motives... didn't matter. This was just hopeless. And it had been from the start. He would end it now. At this moment, Heiji decided to seal his feelings away. To suppress and crush them until there was nothing left. He would steel his mind and take a step back from Shinichi. To save their friendship. And to protect himself. No, he wouldn't let himself get hurt again...

-'.- - * - -.'-

Ai didn't know, why exactly she did it in the first place, but she took a final approach to convince the young detective. "Of course I don't know what it is between you and that Osaka guy-"

"Hattori." Shinichi rectified.

"-sorry, Hattori-kun, but if you both enjoyed it, you could at least ask him for... repetition?"

Shinichi didn't respond right away. His expression had become very serious.

When he finally answered, he sounded calm and determined. "No."

"But-"

"I said no."

Ai looked at him puzzled. Something was strange with this grave tone and the tense expression. Why had his demeanour suddenly changed so much? Then something dawned on her. "No way!" she exclaimed unwillingly aloud.

Shinichi shook his head decisively. "I just ask you to keep at your research and, if possible, make me that other drug we talked about. I hope that will be successful, because I absolutely will not use Heiji for my sake anymore."

Ai couldn't do anything but nod. She wondered if Heiji was aware of how much Shinichi was caring about him... and his feelings.

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- Nice you're back with me on this! ヽ( ⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )ﾉ

In the end, it was for the better that I lost the previous version of this chapter, because I had been stuck at the end. It felt as if I was repeating myself and I didn't know where to go from there.  
Now, with this fresh approach (which turned out very different than the first) I got my drive back. :3

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think and leave a little comment. *bow*


	13. Arbitrary Supposition

**Author's ...paroxysm?:** The flop has been dealt. Now the turn comes. Make your bets and let the dance begin! Wahahaha~ *crazy laughter* (This summer's so effin' hot...)

* * *

Shinichi had accompanied Ai to the door and after they had said goodbye, he turned to the stairs to search for Heiji, only to find him sitting on the topmost, absentminded. Smiling at him, he started to climb the stairs.

"Hey Hattori. Sorry I made you wait, but there were things that I needed to discuss with Haibara. So, where were we?"

Heiji looked at him, or more like through him. He didn't seem to be fully back from his thoughts and his face appeared a little puzzled. "Where we were..?"

When the western detective repeated the question, Shinichi remembered the moment again, they had been interrupted. Instantly, his face shaded into a deep red as it hit him that the answer to his own question was: _"We were interrupted when you were pinning me to the front door, kissing me without consideration of my confused feelings."_ Shinichi gulped and tried to change the subject before Heiji's mind could realize it.

"Well, uhm... err... so, what do you want to do? I mean..." Shinichi felt stupid. But what else could he say?

"Maybe I should leave..." Heiji said without displaying any emotion.

"No! I mean... you just arrived and... I really want you to stay... uhm, I mean..." What was he babbling? He thought feverishly of something to say that would prevent Heiji from leaving just now. There had to be something...

"Okay."

Shinichi looked at him surprised. "Wait, what?" He must have had misunderstood.

"I said okay." Heiji, still sounding a little distant, stood up and stretched. "So, what shall we do?"

Shinichi was confused. This was wrong. Somehow he was certain, Heiji needed to be sad or angry or anything but 'okay'. Before he could stop himself, he asked: "You sure?"

Now Heiji seemed confused. "Of course."

"But... why?" Stupid! Don't ask him that! Why would he press this matter so foolishly? Did he want this conversation have a turn to the worse?

"Well, ya want me to stay. So, I'll stay."

Shinichi was baffled. In his mind, he repeatedly told himself to let it stand as it was but couldn't help wondering where this sudden change of heart came from.

As Heiji spotted the confused look on the other's face, he smiled a little. "I mean, I get ya. Ya need to stay inside some more, and ya bored, ain't ya? I would be, at least."

"Oh yes, that's true... so you'll stay the weekend?"

"Probably."

What did he mean by that? No, he needed to stop trying to shape the situation into the one he thought had to occur and to take it as it would develop. As a detective he should analyse the flow of events, not wonder about it. "Okay, that's great, really great... uhm... so, are you hungry?"

"No, not really."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"Not at all. I'm fine."

Short-spoken. Reserved. But not confused or insecure. So he wasn't lying or pretending. For some reason, Heiji made him nervous. "Then we maybe could..." Shinichi was at a loss.

"Do ya have today's newspaper? I haven't had a chance to read one, today."

"Uhm, no, sorry, I actually don't."

"Okay, then I'll go buy one. Surely there's a newspaper vending machine nearby?"

"Course, there's one just around the corner..."

"Okay, got it. Wait for me, I'll be right back!" Heiji grinned and sprinted to the door.

"Hattori, wait!" Shinichi looked frightened without realizing.

Heiji laughed. "Calm down, I'll be back right away. Ya look like I'm about to disappear into thin air. I told ya, I'll stay." And with that he left the house.

Shinichi still stood in the hallway whereto he had followed Heiji and didn't know what to make of it all.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He could do this. He was just a bloke, spending some time with a close friend and fellow detective. Talking, joking around, having some fun. Spending some free time together as normal boys their age did. That was all.

He started walking and looked for that newspaper rack. He wouldn't let himself get hurt...

-'.- - * - -.'-

The formula was done. Ai looked over it once more, satisfied with it. It would prevent Shinichi from turning back for now, of that she was absolutely sure. Of course there would be side-effects, but well, there always were. And her neighbour had made himself rather clear, that this was the path he wanted to take. So he had to bear it. Ai grinned. Maybe she shouldn't warn him about it. It would be most interesting to see what would happen if she didn't, although she knew, there was no seat for her in the front row to watch the results unfolding.

She checked her chemical rack. She had nearly everything she needed in store and the missing ingredients she could get by sending the professor to a drugstore. She made a list for him. If all was going as planned, the drug would be finished tonight. Two days with the osakan boy and the effects of the drug... she absolutely wanted to see the outcome of this experiment.

With a fiendish chuckle, she went upstairs to send the professor shopping for her.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Shinichi sat in the living room, thinking. He still couldn't make head or tail of Heiji's behaviour. After the osakan had left, Shinichi brought his bag into the guest room he had stayed in the week before. Or should have stayed in, more precisely, as the pale one remembered. Because in the end, they had spent the night together in Shinichi's room.

Originally, when he first had called Heiji - it felt like months since that had happened, not just a week - he had planned to ask his friend to sleep with him for the sake of defeating the apoptoxin. But then he had changed his mind and discarded the idea; it had been absolutely stupid in the first place. Instead they had spent a night in Nichome, drinking. But as fate could be strange sometimes, they somehow had actually done in the end what Shinichi had thought was never going to happen.

More or less as a result, Heiji had fallen in love with him and Shinichi had turned him down before the other even had the chance to confess or, in fact, realize it in the first place. Why had Shinichi been so eager to point it out to Heiji? When he thought about it, he had to apprehend that he couldn't stand the thought of Heiji not knowing about his feelings for him.

When had he become so self-absorbed? Couldn't he have let Heiji be happy in sweet denial? Absolutely not. So much he knew. But as to why, the answer stayed a miracle. Everything had become most complicated now, but still, he wanted to have the tanned boy around him. He couldn't stand the thought of him leaving, even thought it would supposedly be better for both of them in order to come to terms with the situation. Again a very egoistic line of thought.

Was it really for Heiji's sake that Shinichi wanted to spend time with him? Was it for the saving of their friendship? Or was it maybe for himself? Yet again back to his ego-trip? He got the feeling the answer was undeniably simple, standing right in front of his nose, but that he was too blocked to see it. The dream? No, that couldn't be. Dreams were never that straight forward. Or were they...?

Shinichi rubbed his face, feeling exhausted. He looked at the clock. Heiji was out for quite some time. He should have been back by now. Maybe he got lost? Shinichi's directions hadn't been very accurate and Heiji didn't know his way around here.

As the slim boy stood up to go and search for his friend, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Open up, it's the police. We'd like to ask ya 'bout a case of underage drinking."

Shinichi grinned and opened the door. "I know nothing about that, offic-" He stopped in the middle of answering.

Heiji stood in front of him, looking up from underneath his cap, which he had shoved deep down his forehead, holding the newspaper as if it was his notepad and with a piercing glare. His stance was slack and cool and something about it made Shinichi nervous.

The pretend police officer made a step forward so he stood very close to the host's face. In a low voice and with his face still stern, he asked insistently: "Ya absolutely sure about that? Because to me ya look very guilty right now."

Shinichi took a step back, blushing. Why was his heart racing like this? Then he heard Heiji laugh. "Ya seriously need to work on that pokerface, Kudo. At this rate, ya will fool no one if ever necessary." He entered and closed the door. "Sorry for taking so long, I went into the wrong direction first. Should have asked which corner ya meant."

Shinichi laughed trying to hide his nervousness. He followed Heiji to the living room and took a seat in the armchair, while Heiji dropped onto the couch.

"So how about a game of deduction?" the osakan asked smiling.

Shinichi shrugged his shoulders, still a little out of it. "Sure, why not?"

Heiji parted the papers and gave the other some pages of it. Then he started reading. Shinichi took the chance to watch him. He didn't seem sad or confused. He actually seemed perfectly normal. How could this be? Shouldn't he have been at least a little uncomfortable? Shinichi shook his head. Now he acted as if he wanted the other to feel bad. He should have been happy that Heiji was alright. But could that be true? He took a closer look at his face. He was concentrated, the faintest smile on his lips. He had to be reading a case which solution was obvious to him.

He actually had a very pretty face, Shinichi realized. His features were even and well composed and his skin was soft and had a handsome colour. He always looked as if the sunshine liked him the most. Also, his trained body, the delicious curve of his hipbone showing right now, because his shirt had slightly shifted... Startled Shinichi shook his head. What was he thinking? And where the hell was he looking?

"Aha, I've got ya!"

Shinichi looked up, feeling guilty and as if caught red-handed. But luckily, Heiji didn't look at him, he still had his eyes on the newspaper.

"I've found a good case. Ya ready? Or do ya want to start?"

"Oh, uhm, no. Go ahead."

"Well, listen to this..." Heiji read out the summary of a crime, the court had reached a verdict the day before, but without spoiling the outcome. The guessing of that would be Shinichi's task.

A body had been found in the apartment of a freshly married couple. The body was the wife's brother and he had been clubbed to death. Either one of the couple had been accusing the other of the murder but without offering a motive. The police had had a hard time investigating this case, because neither of them had an alibi or evidence for the guilt of the other. Furthermore they wouldn't state, no matter how often interrogated, why they accused their partner of the crime. But one of both had been found guilty by the means of the evidence provided by the results of the police laboratory.

Heiji concluded the summary with a remark. "Ya, being the great detective of the east, can find the solution without knowing those lab results. My hint is: It was a crime of passion. Go!"

"Baka, that ain't a hint. The fact that the cause of dead was brute force is already proving that. Was the murder weapon something already present inside the apartment?"

"Yep, it was some decoration figurine, made of copper."

"Okay, so it hadn't been planned beforehand. In which room was he found?"

"Bedroom."

"In the bedroom? Why was the victim in the bedroom of his sister?"

Heiji smirked. "Well, that's the question."

Shinichi took his thinking stance, placing a hand in front of his mouth, looking Heiji in the eyes. The other leaned back as he observed his friend. He seemed to enjoy himself.

"When did the murder take place?"

"On a Saturday evening."

"So apparently neither of them had to be working." Heiji nodded. "But one of them wasn't supposed to be home. Which one?"

Although it was just a guess on Shinichi's side, the osakan let it pass. "The wife. Should have been out with a friend."

"But she came back. Unexpected of course." Heiji nodded again. "Were there signs of a struggle?"

Heiji chuckled. "Not in the way ya would expect it." Shinichi looked puzzled. "Forget it. No, there weren't any signs of a fight."

The eastern detective noticed that Heiji had altered the term 'struggle' into 'fight'. So something _had_ been in disarray. He stated aloud his line of thought so far: "The husband and the brother in law were initially alone at home. The wife returned, unexpectedly. She interrupted something, something that led to one of the married ones killing the brother."

"I didn't confirm the husband being home, yet."

With a short wave of his hand, Shinichi washed that claim aside. "Of course he was. The crime was executed in the presence of the partner as the witness, otherwise they hadn't accused one another but without stating the reason as to why. They didn't need to speculate because they already knew, without doubt, who did it. One of them telling the truth, the other trying to accuse their partner falsely. But both didn't want the public to find out why. So both must have been ashamed of the motive."

Heiji just grinned for an answer. Shinichi grinned back. Both, the detective of the east and the west, now had a sparkle in their eyes. Shinichi loved seeing the tanned face getting this expression. It made him excited for some reason. The two boys leaned forward now, concentrated, looking at one another.

"So, what could those men have been doing that made the woman kill her own brother?" Shinichi thought aloud.

"Oh, so ya think the woman killed him?"

"Of course she did. Why would the husband kill the brother after his wife had shown up?"

"Maybe the brother was about to tell his sister something the husband didn't want to come to light?"

"If that was true, if the husband killed his brother-in-law to cover up his unknown misdeeds, why would the wife not tell the jury the reason for the murder of her sibling? No, _she_ has to be the killer. But the husband didn't cover up for her, although they're freshly married, so he absolutely didn't approve of the crime. But like his wife, he also did not want anyone to know the reason."

Shinichi stood up and started pacing the room. "Why? What were they doing? What would be sensible enough for both to stay quiet about, even though one of them had committed a murder? ... Had one of them had an affair?"

Heiji enthusiastically made a sound of a bell. "Ding ding ding! Nearly there now. As I said, a crime of passion."

Shinichi grinned and sat down beside Heiji. He looked deep into his eyes as if he could read the answer inside those deep, green orbs.

"An affair. One of them betrayed the other. But the truth must be very delicate to make them both shut up about it... The brother knew about it and he wanted to tell his sister... But _she_ killed him. Why would the brother want to spoil his sister's affair? And even if, why would he continue, when she was suddenly around? No, the husband was the adulterer."

Heiji nodded. "It's getting hot, now."

Shinichi gulped. His excitement grew more and more. He couldn't take his eyes off of Heiji. "So who's the one the husband was betraying her with? Who would make her kill the brother instead of the cheater? ...Oh! Or had she actually been aiming for the husband?"

Heiji shook his head, still grinning. "No, she killed exactly the one she wanted to."

"...Shoot, I don't get it. Who could this other woman be?"

Heiji looked confused. "Other woman?"

Shinichi now also was bemused. "Huh? Of course. I mean, it couldn't have been a man, obviously."

"Oh really?" Heiji smiled but Shinichi had the feeling that somehow he was more angry than amused. "And why is that? Because he's a man? Because he is married?" The slightly taller one came closer to Shinichi, making him press himself into the cushions. Shinichi's pulse started to accelerate.

"Is it so out of the realm of possibility that a man, although he always thought of himself as being straight, would fall for another man? In a drunken state perhaps, or maybe just because he finds himself really drawn to the other in an undeniable way. Until he can't no longer resist the other's longing looks. Until they give in into their passion..."

Heiji's face was now only millimetres away and Shinichi was unable to move. He felt dizzy and hot, like burning up inside. He wasn't able to think straight anymore, only realizing those tender lips in front of him, mocking him with hardly hidden anger. He heard himself whisper the other's name. "Hattori, I..."

"So, ya really can't imagine anything like that happening?" Heiji's voice was low as he said it and he placed his hands beside Shinichi's head, blocking any way of escape. "Answer me, Kudo. Isn't there any chance for two men just being overwhelmed with lust? Fighting their urge to touch another until the faithful moment, they can't hide their desire any longer, can't resist it any more second..."

Shinichi's brain shut down and he closed his eyes. He could no longer fight it...

DING DONG

Suddenly, a loud noise startled him. And the next second, he felt the space before him becoming empty. He opened his eyes again and looked around in confusion. His brain needed some more seconds to realize that Heiji had jumped away and now stood in the kitchen facing out the window. And that the sound making Heiji flee, had been the doorbell.

Still a little confused, he called into the kitchen: "I will go see who's at the door." What a silly sentence. Heiji just waved a hand dismissingly without turning around.

As if in a trance, Shinichi went to the front door and opened it.

"You should always check who's there first." Ai stated dryly. She eyeballed Shinichi scrutinizing. Then she smirked. "Every time I come over, I get the feeling to interrupt something." Her smirk turned evil.

"We were just... doesn't matter, come in." He stepped aside, pulling himself together.

"No need for that, I just came over to give you this." With that, she took out a small bottle full of pills from her pocket. "The drug you asked me for" she explained.

Shinichi took the little glass container and inspected the insides curiously. "Already?"

"Well, you have no time to loose, have you?" Again she smirked kind of fiendishly. Somehow it made Shinichi feel uneasy. "Take one right away and then again every 24 hours. I will have your refill ready by the end of the coming week if I'm not successful with the tests. At least, if you still want me to prepare a refill by then."

He looked at her with caution. "Why wouldn't I?"

Her smile turned innocent. "Oh, just a thought. You're right, why ever wouldn't you?"

Shinichi's uneasiness grew. "Haibara, is there anything I should know?"

"No, everything the pills will cause should be obvious to you. In the end, _you_ wanted me to design them, didn't you?"

The detective was about to press her for an answer but she already had turned around and was leaving. "Have a nice evening, you two" she happily lilted and with that, she was gone. Still a little confused, Shinichi closed the door and shook his head. No matter why Ai seemed so amused, she was right about one thing: He needed those pills, no matter the effects. They would let him stay in his current shape by giving his body the things it needed to do so.

Because he didn't want Heiji to see the pills, he swallowed one in the hallway and thereafter pursed the bottle. Then he went to the kitchen.

Heiji still stood at the window, gazing outside, just shortly glancing at Shinichi when he entered the kitchen. "So who was it?"

"Haibara again. She just had forgotten to tell me something" Shinichi said, filling a glass with water to wash down the pill that still somewhat stuck in his throat.

"I see..."

Then the kitchen was silent with both of them not knowing what to say next. Shinichi waited some time and then opened the refrigerator. He took out a can and held it out to Heiji. "Do you want one?"

The other finally turned around to look at it. "Ya've bought beer?"

Shinichi shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "Well, I've somehow acquired a taste for it."

Heiji took the can, now also grinning. "When would that have been?"

"On a special occasion. But unfortunately, I didn't buy cigs."

Heiji laughed, opening his beer. "What a shame." He held up the can. "Kanpai!"

Shinichi opened his own can and clicked Heiji's with it. "Kanpai!"

They both drank and Heiji laughed relieved. "Good to know it still tastes good. So we weren't just totally drunk."

Shinichi tuned in. "As if we weren't."

Chuckling, they returned to the living room, both sitting down on the couch but this time with a recognizable distance between them. Heiji was the first to talk again. "So, what is your final deduction?"

Shinichi looked at Heiji for a short while but had to let his eyes sink eventually, because he felt a little nervous again. "The brother."

He took another sip of beer. Somehow it started to feel hot in here. "He had an affair with the husband and supposedly wanted to tell his sister the truth. Or the husband wanted to come clean. No matter which one had wanted to confess, the wife came back in the midst of their argument and overheard their conversation. In the event of finding out to have been betrayed not only by her husband but as well by her own brother, she took the figurine and clubbed the latter to death. Witnessing his own wife killing his lover, the husband called the police but both of them were too ashamed to state the real circumstances that led to the murder... Did I get it right?"

Heiji chuckled satisfied. "Almost, but not exactly."

Shinichi furrowed his brows displeased. He felt his pulse rising again for some reason. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Well, ya got most of it right. The wife is the murderer and has been found guilty by court. And it is also true that the husband had an affair with the brother, but no one knows what actually happened when the wife came home. Only one thing's certain: the two men had sex before the murder. Those were the results from the crime lab. Supposedly the wife caught them in the act and clubbed the brother. Because he had been found naked on the bed. Neither the wife, nor the husband stated anything to clear that up until the very end of the trial. Maybe she didn't even know it was her own brother until it was too late. Peculiar case, huh?"

Shinichi just nodded, now constantly shifting his position. He felt strangely uneasy and the feeling grew with every passing minute. "It really is... So, want to do another?"

"No, I think I had enough of that for today." He smiled at Shinichi, and on closer inspection, one could see a hint of guilt hidden in his face. Then he laid his head to the side, looking puzzled. "Everything okay, Kudo? Ya look... a little strange."

Shinichi started to feel burning hot but despite of that got goose bumps. His skin seemed to tingle and was way too sensitive. What was happening to him? "No, I'm fine... I think..."

"Ya sure? Ya don't seem to be fine." Worried, Heiji laid a hand on his shoulder. It was a light, simple touch, but Shinichi felt as if his shoulder was melting, his head seemed to explode by the feeling he got from it and felt dizzy for a moment. Abruptly he stood up and turned his back to Heiji. "Please excuse me a moment, I need to go to the bathroom."

He nearly ran there and cursed Ai in his mind. Of course, _that_ had been the reason for her amusement. Nothing short of pure evil could make her smirk like that. In the bathroom, he sat down on the closed toilet seat as good as he could manage and thought about what to do. This was just unbelievable. How would he get through the evening without Heiji noticing? He didn't know what to do, he just knew that the pills must have been the cause of the state he was in.

Because the light touch of Heiji had given Shinichi a rock-hard boner.

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- I hope you like this turn of events better than the last. X3

Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment.

Poor Shin, such a hard(!) situation, he's in. (っ≧ω≦)っ What to do, what to do? How is the poor lad going to hide this from Heiji? And will Heiji be detective enough to find out regardless?  
Don't miss the next chapter to find out!


	14. Introducing Confounds

**Author's note:** Back again after another pause. Life is a b*tch and always gives you lemons that I'd like to throw back into life's sodding face - but I don't really want to dwell on it here. *harrumph* The only important thing is: The boys are back! Hope you're still with me on this. Please enjoy! (^v^/)/

* * *

The first time it had happened was when Shinichi was 14 years old.

He was going to pick up Ran after her Karate training. He didn't do that often because most of the time his own soccer training went on longer than hers because of his teammates playing around while collecting the balls and other training items. So it was mostly Ran that waited for him at the sidelines, so they could go home together. But this time they had finished early.

So he went to the gym and looked through the doors to maybe get a glimpse of Ran practicing some moves. He really liked that a lot, the way she looked when she was totally focused, her body moving like water before pure force was released at anything that was in her way. She was strong and very beautiful at those times. He knew that one reason she always was first out to pick him up was that she didn't want Shinichi to see her that way - sweaty and forceful and screaming and just 'not cute'. So in respect of that, whenever he managed to be the first one ready to go home, she would only ever catch him leaning at the gym wall, his arms crossed behind his head, displaying pure boredom. When in fact he always took a peak at her in secret, deliberately hiding that from her, which made this whole thing even more tempting.

So this time, too, he had secretly stood by the door and looked through the little window. But this time the view he caught had totally mesmerized him. Ran stood there, talking to some other girls with a cute smile, as if someone had just made a joke. Or maybe someone had complimented her skills, because he could see the faintest blush on her cheeks. Her karate-gi had come a little loose and when she bowed to say goodbye to her sensei, who passed the girls, he could see the curve of her neck, her hair falling down her shoulder like silky water. And just before her hair covered it, he could grasp the sight of this one little drop of sweat slowly flowing down her collarbone to her, already at that age, well build chest.

That was the moment he had his very first boner.

Well, not exactly the _very_ first, but definitely the first one he had in public. The first that hit him like a brick-wall. An arousal so unexpected and hot, that he didn't realized it before it was too late to do something about it.

Later that day, Ran had scolded him, how he could go home without her when any other time they went together. He hadn't commented on that. How could he ever have possibly told her what happened? Tell her that the sight of only her smile, her hair und one single sweat droplet had brought him that far?

And now, a little more than three years later, he hid in the toilet to avert his best friend finding out that the simple touch of his fingertips had made him harder than he had ever been in his life. More aroused than ever before.

Of course, it was mainly the drug's fault that Ai had created for him. But that didn't change the fact that it had been Heiji's touch that caused his current state. He tried to tell himself that supposedly anyone's touch at this moment would have had the same effect on him - although there was a little bit of doubt left in him. But thinking was hard right now anyway, so he couldn't be sure.

He needed a solution for this. He could not spend the rest of the evening hiding in the bathroom. So the quickest and supposedly most effective way of sorting this out would be to jerk off. Just the thought of touching himself led to an almost hurtful twitch in his loins. How could he be jerking off while Heiji was waiting outside that door? That was just wrong.

But as options ran short on him, he realized that he should get this over with and move on. He had decided to not use Heiji any more than he already had, even if it wasn't his intention at the time. No more excuses. All of this, _especially_ this, was his problem and his alone, so he would take care of it himself. No need for Heiji to know about it.

He breathed in, washed the last internal objections aside and shoved a hand into his pants. The mere contact to his member was so intense that he instantly had to lean backwards. As the sensation hit all his nerves at the same time, he had a feeling as if he was about to faint for a moment. He stayed perfectly still and waited for it to pass. This couldn't be happening. What on earth did Ai mix together to produce such a strong reaction? But at least, at this rate, it would be over quickly. After he was done, he surely could shake off this strong feeling of lust and would be able return to Heiji without the other noticing anything.

Just finishing that thought and about to start stroking his pulsing member, he heard a light knock at the door.

"Hey, sorry to ask such a question right now, but are ya alright? I'm actually a little worried here."

Shinichi held his breath and tried to calm down. His body had instantly reacted to the voice of Heiji, as if his ears were now also part of his sensitive spots. He gulped a view times, because his mouth had watered and he didn't trust his voice, so he kept quiet. But he also knew, he had to answer Heiji unless he wanted the other to worry even more. Maybe even breaking that door down. He sucked in some air to steady his vocal cords. Come on, just a short 'I'm alright' will do, he thought to himself. Something to make the tanned boy go away from that door... that thin, wooden door, only a few inches that parted him and that gorgeous build man on the other side. He seemed to be unable to control neither his body nor his thoughts as they made his manhood twitch even more in his hand.

"Kudo?" Heiji's voice sounded low, almost hoarse with concern. "Ya coming?"

And on hearing his name from the lips of Heiji, he was.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji felt a little stupid, lingering in front of the bathroom door. Why was he worried? When a bloke ran to a toilet, there normally was an obvious reason for it that needn't to be questioned. He shouldn't be standing here. What was wrong with him? If it was him in there, he would already have given the other a good shout. Maybe the total silence was what perturbed him so much. The short bit of conversation between Shinichi and Ai he had overheard earlier came to his mind. Was Shinichi transforming back? No, that surely wasn't the case. Why should the pale boy try to hide that from him, when the outcome would be all too obvious to miss? Chances still were that Heiji was just making a fool out of himself right now.

But somehow, he still couldn't let it go. "Kudo? Ya coming?"

And just as he thought what a ridiculously stupid question that was, he heard something. He concentrated but no other sound was audible. It had sounded like something between a groan and a scream but too short and too quiet for Heiji to be sure.

"Kudo? Hey, Kudo!"

"I'm... alright... Hattori..."

Finally. Shinichi's voice was faint but he didn't sound as if he was in pain.

"Uhm, okay. Sorry, Kudo, I'll leave ya in peace."

Heiji abruptly turned around and went back to the living room. He sat down on the couch and took a long sip of his beer. "What the heck is wrong with ya, man?" he whispered to himself. It seemed as if he was still a little on edge. He needed to stop. No more of this flustered behaviour. Just some talking and laughing and then a good night's sleep. Surely that would fix his state.

He heard the bathroom door open and tried to display a relaxed pose. No need of raising the embarrassment level even more.

"Sorry for making you wait, Hattori." Shinichi came to the living room, smiling a little. He didn't look into Heiji's direction. He spotted his can of beer on the kitchen counter and went straight there to fetch it.

"Kudo?"

Shinichi heard the concern in Heiji's voice. He took his beer, returned to the living room and sat down in the armchair, still avoiding Heiji's gaze.

"Maybe there was something I didn't digest very well. If I had to guess, my bet would be on those horrible eggs." He laughed. It sounded passable. At least he hoped so.

"Kudo, what's wrong?"

Shinichi realized the tanned detective was about to stand up and come his way. He pulled himself together, leaned back and smiled at him. With an embarrassed face he waved his hand dismissingly. "No, honestly, I'm fine. Come on now, don't ask me for the details." He grinned.

Heiji kept silent. He stared at him, obviously to find out if he was telling the truth. Shinichi looked down at his can, afraid of what Heiji's eyes might be able to detect. Was his face still blushed although he had splashed it with cold water? Could he see the signs of his 'relieve' in his posture? His passed arousal? His feeling of shame?

Finally, Heiji leaned back again and nodded. "Well, if ya say so..."

"Are you Osakan's always so motherly?" Shinichi laughed a little. For one, trying to kill the tension in the room but mainly to change the subject.

"Well, I never met a man nearly dying of an egg," Heiji answered grinning. "Maybe ya got the poisoned one yourself instead of me. I knew there was something odd. You preparing me breakfast had to be part of some evil plan."

Heiji did not only joke along but also dismissed the real reason for inviting him and making him breakfast. The detective of the east was astounded and also a little touched how forgiving the boy in front of him was. The sense of guilt and embarrassment, caused by him coming just mere minutes ago only because of Heiji saying his name, grew even more within him. It was the drugs' fault, he told himself over and over again in his head.

"Shoot, and I just wondered why you're still on your feet. I have to mark the plates next time," he finally answered, sticking his tongue out at Heiji.

"Just give it up, ya will never succeed" the other countered, grinning cheerfully and drank the rest of his beer. "In fact, I detected your scheme beforehand and switched the plates."

Shinichi also finished his beer and collected Heiji's empty can from the table. "So next time I need a double bluff, it seems. Want another?" He held up the cans in his hand to clarify his question's aim.

"Well, ya better make it a triple bluff or ya will end up in the loo again. Or ya admit ya defeat and at least don't poison my beer. Would be a shame anyway."

Shinichi chuckled on his way to the kitchen. "And if I was to use a non-lethal one? There are all kinds of drugs you can have fun with."

He opened the refrigerator and at the same time wanted to slap his own face. That was a stupid comment. He still hadn't fully recovered from before. It appeared to be harder than he had thought to get his mind off that topic. He somehow still felt his skin tingle. Just his name. Just his own name coming from the lips of this unknowing boy had been enough to make him come. He hadn't done anything himself at the time, hadn't moved a single muscle and yet...

"And what drug are ya thinking of?"

Shinichi dropped the cans he had taken out of the fridge in surprise. Heiji now stood right behind him. He hadn't heard him coming. With a startled apology, Heiji bent down to collected the cans that were rolling in front of them. Shinichi also reached for them but as their hands nearly touched, he jerked back a little and stood up straight again. The tanned one looked up to him.

"Sure ya alright?"

"LSD!"

Heiji blinked with risen brows. "...What?"

"That's a drug you can have fun with... maybe?"

Heiji blinked again, confused. Shinichi just grinned at him, rubbing his neck with one hand. He felt very tense again and hoped his body would not betray him like it did earlier.

"Okaaay" Heiji said tilting his head to one side. "But no, thanks. I never drink my beer with hallucinogens. Ruins the taste, ya know." Grinning, he held out one of the cans to Shinichi. Said one took it from him with the upmost care to not let their hands touch and without letting Heiji realize it.

"Then the lethal poison it is" Shinichi joked, shrugging his shoulders, as he tapped his can to prevent its contents from splashing around when opened after it had been shaken quite a bit. Heiji did the same.

"I already switched the cans" The Osakan grinned mischievously and winked at the other. Then he turned around and went back to the living room.

Shinichi didn't follow him at once, as a hot sensation crawled up his neck and down his loins. No, he wouldn't be affected any more tonight. The drug would wear off soon. Until then he had to sit it out without any more 'bathroom episodes'.

He finally followed Heiji, who was already on the couch again and had opened his beer. As Shinichi passed him, the slightly taller one held up his can. "Kanpai!" Shinichi also opened his can. Before their drinks could meet, the tanned one asked: "Should we make a toast? It almost seems to me that every beer we drink has to start with a toast, don't ya think?"

Shinichi chuckled at that question. "So it's already a tradition?"

Heiji shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "Sort of. At least we could make it one."

"In that case, we're already one toast short."

"Okay, then let's say the last one was to ya and this one's to me."

"Agreed." They clicked the cans and drank.

When Shinichi sat back down on his seat, he saw that Heiji was still drinking as if he was planning on downing the whole can in one go. "You're rather thirsty?" he asked a little surprised.

Heiji stopped drinking and let out a long, pleasured sigh. A drop of beer ran down from his lips to his chin. "Aaah, I just wanted to get ahead of ya. I'm pretty sure I can handle more of it than ya'self." He laughed.

Shinichi just stared. Somehow the little droplet fascinated him. He couldn't take his eyes off of it, as it lingered some seconds at the tanned jawbone and then slowly started running down the neck. "Kudo? What are ya staring at?" Heiji wiped the drop away with his hand.

Shinichi heard the blood rushing in his ears and had to tear his eyes off the other's neck. "Well, I... don't think this has to be a drinking contest. But for the record: I doubt your claim!" He now also took a long sip of his beer. He would absolutely not stare at the hickey that the wiping had brought to light, he told himself. Absolutely not.

"Is there something?" Heiji again wiped over his neck.

Shoot, he did stare. "Hickey" Shinichi stated and regretted it the same moment the word left his mouth. It was as if not only he wasn't able to control the reactions of his body anymore but also was unable to restrain his tongue. His face felt hot and he tried not to think about how red it had to be right now.

"Oh... well..." Heiji held his hand over the spot where the hickey was. He laughed a little in discomfort. "Yeah... must have bumped into something."

That was obviously a lame try to not bring up the subject of the true origin of this little bruise but that made the pale one think about it even more. He instantly remembered when he had kissed and sucked this spot while he had been preparing the other to...

Shinichi abruptly bent forward in his seat and startled his guest with his sudden movement. Before Heiji could say anything, the other stood up, sat his beer on the table and quickly went for the door. "Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom again. Don't worry. There's more beer in the fridge if you want." The last part he shouted a little louder because he had already left the room.

The one left behind sat there in confusion. Something was definitely strange about the eastern detective this evening.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Ai had just finished altering her analysis code to include the new parameters she had added when her phone began to ring. She started the program and then looked at it, not surprised whose number was displayed. She grinned as she answered the call.

"Hello!"

"Honestly, Haibara, if I've ever thought about murdering someone in my life, it's right now."

Ai wasn't taken off-guard by his outburst because she had already expected something of this sort, so she chuckled. "And the victim would be me, no doubt."

"What were you thinking?"

"Me? I was just pondering about what the professor and I should have for dinner..."

An irritated huff came through the line. Or maybe rather a muffled groan, Ai thought to herself, grinning. "You know very well what I mean, Haibara."

"Ah, could you be asking about the drug by any means? Well, in that regard, I thought about how to access the possibility of maintaining your state, of course. As wished by you, I might add." Ai had instantly taken a liking to this conversation. She already had assumed this drug would lead to a lot of fun. At least for her.

"Yeah, but what you mixed here is... nothing less than the sodding _mother_ of love potions!" Shinichi growled, sounding short of breath.

"Oh, is it _that_ good? I should think about selling it online then. Could make me a fortune that way," she mumbled seemingly to herself.

"You're really joking around at a time like this?"

"Kudo-kun, you asked me to create a drug as a substitute for intercourse, which means a drug to bring your body to a point, or rather into a state, where it reacts as if it actually was having sex. So what did you expect?"

Shinichi was silent. There was no answer to that. She was right. And he had known that even before he made the call. But in his frustration he had dialled her number anyway.

"So, what did Hattori-kun say? He wasn't upset, was he? I'm sure he understands." She carefully hid her amusement to not let it shine through her voice, although it was clear to both of them, that she enjoyed herself.

"Of course he doesn't know... I didn't tell him that... I could never... gosh!" Being aroused and angry at the same time was new for him. He couldn't cope very well.

Ai grinned widely. "Ah, you don't say..."

"Don't mock me!"

"Would you like it better, if I _teased_ you?" She stretched the verb on purpose.

" _Haibara_..." He stretched her name, too, with a warning in his voice.

"What do you expect me to do, Kudo-kun? Shall I come over and... give you a hand?"

Shinichi let out a short curse and hung up.

Ai looked at the phone and then put it aside, still grinning. "Thought so. Not when there are better options at hand."

-'.- - * - -.'-

Professor Agasa turned around in the kitchen, startled. He could have sworn that he just heard Ai-kun laugh in a high pitched, evil, almost devilish manner that made his neck hair stand on end. He surely must have imagined it.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji sat in his room, thinking. When Shinichi had finally returned to the living room after being absent for at least twenty minutes, he had stated he was sorry but didn't feel very well and would go to bed. He had seemed honestly down about it and looked rather flustered so Heiji had hurried to assure him, that it was no problem and he would also go to sleep, as he had been up since very early today. Shinichi had apologized once more and taken his leave almost immediately. The osakan had thought about following him to ask what was wrong, but decided not to press him, since the pale one apparently didn't want to talk about it. Heiji had finished his beer and went to his room after taking the cans to the kitchen.

Something was off. Somehow he doubted the reason for Shinichi's early leave to be the result of a badly cooked egg. It didn't add up. And on top of that, his whole behaviour had been most suspicious for quite some time. When had it started? Sure, they had found themselves in a rather odd situation given the events of the day but still... The detective in him told him that something smelled fishy here.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Shinichi tried his hardest not to make a sound. He knew Heiji could be right next door and he absolutely didn't want him to hear what he was doing right now. In which kind of state he was in.

He stood in the shower, letting a rather freezing stream of water pour down on him but with little result. Although his skin felt cold and he had started shivering by now, it did almost nothing to soothe his arching crotch. No matter how much he tried to think about something normal, something innocent, his mind always wandered back to very impure thoughts. Of him biting the neck, caressing the nipples, licking over the hipbones of... No, he had to stop this. Now!

Just one more time, he thought. Just one more time would surely be enough to stop this madness his body was demanding. How could this stupid drug be so god damn potent? At this moment he was sure, Ai had purposefully made it that strong. She had an evil side - he had seen it. That mad scientist! He would strangle her.

Another shiver shook his body as he moved his hand up and down his swollen member without him actually ordering it to do so. He couldn't resist any longer. He bit his lip to suppress a moan that was about to escape his mouth but the light pain instantly send a picture of Heiji to his mind, pinning him to the wall of his bedroom, holding his hands above his head, biting his lip passionately, overcome by desire. Blushed cheeks, under dark, dilated, green eyes which seemed to stare right into his core.

 _I can't hold back any longer, Kudo!_

"Ah... stop..." Shinichi whispered, not knowing anymore if he talked to the illusion or himself.

 _I need you..._

"God... Hattori, please... don't..." He needed to stop thinking about his friend. That was just wrong. Unconsciously he touched his nipples.

 _I want you... Shinichi..._

Before he finally collapsed against the shower wall, the pale detective came with a loud moan.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Ai was shutting down her computer for the day when she heard the doorbell. As she took off her lab coat and hung it over her chair, she wondered who it could be at this late time of day. Maybe a friend of the professor, coming for a short visit? If that was the case it meant it would be on her to prepare dinner. She sighed. It had been a tough day inventing the 'love potion', as Shinichi had called it, and running her analyses multiple times again, so she had hoped for the opportunity to relax for the rest of the evening and go to bed early.

She stretched after turning out all of her machines and was ready to face the unavoidable when she suddenly heard someone coming down the stairs to her lab. The steps sounded unfamiliar and she knew instantly that they did neither belong to the professor nor Shinichi. Who could it be? Whom would Professor Agasa let down to her lab? She froze to the spot, suddenly feeling anxiety creeping up her spine.

But although she didn't know whom to expect, she grinned when she finally saw her guest and thought amused: "I should have seen that coming. This will be fun."

"Sorry for my disturbance. Can I come in?"

Ai sat down on her lab chair again and pointed invitingly to another seat nearby.

"Oh, you don't disturb me at all. Please come in and take a seat." She waited for him to sit down and snickered quietly before she smiled at her seemingly nervous guest. "Well then, tell me what brought you to me, Hattori-kun."

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- Thank you for always throwing lemons with me. XD

I really don't know why, but I realised that whenever I write a scene with Ai, she turns out kind of fiendish. I know she's not really that mean in the original work but somehow I just love her being evil and playful. I have very much fun writing her that way. ψ(｀∇´)ψ

TOJATIC: The author is writing herself. (He really typed that himself!)

I hope you had fun, too! As it's widely known that if you spread the fun, it doubles, please leave some of it in a review. ( ^‿^)~✿  
And as anger and sorrow is halved by sharing, you can also leave them with me. (° w °)


	15. Retreat

_\- Longest chapter so far. And with it, this story cracked the 50,000 words mark! Thanks for staying with me on this! -_

* * *

 **Author's note:** Wow, it's so hard to write about a warm, pleasant day when it's actually freezing cold outside. My fingers constantly get numb while I type. (T～ T;) Maybe we all could use something nice to at least warm our hearts. I'll serve, you enjoy. ;D

 _ **Recommendation:**_ For the last part of this chapter ("walking home") I recommend listening to "Persona 3 FES Maya's theme"!

* * *

Heiji stood in the kitchen and searched for the rice cooker. He had seen it when Shinichi used it on the previous morning but couldn't remember where his host had put it after cleaning. He opened the cupboard next to the fridge and exclaimed a joyful: "Hah, found ya."

He had woken up early after a rather short night as he had spent the most time thinking about his situation. He had decided to let Shinichi sleep some more and while he had nothing to do, he concluded that he could as well prepare a simple breakfast while waiting. That way they would be even. Not as if he was doing a list, but when he stayed over he could at least make himself useful.

He placed the device on the counter and filled it with rice and water before he turned it on. Then he turned to the electric kettle to prepare some tea. He looked at the clock on the wall. Nearly eight. How long should he wait before waking Shinichi? Maybe he should just wait until he came down by himself. But knowing him to be a late riser that still could take some time. On the other hand, he felt a little uncomfortable when he thought about going into the fellow detective's room when he was still asleep. To assumedly see him lying in the very bed in which a week ago they had-

He shook his head and discarded the thought. The tea water was ready and he poured it into the pot. While he observed the water starting to turn yellow by the tea leaves, he thought about the conversation he had with Ai on the previous evening.

-'.- - Friday evening - -.'-

Heiji felt nervous as he went down the stairs to the famous lab of the former scientist of the Black Organization. He knew about Ai from Shinichi and had already met her a few times. But he hadn't really spoken with her until now, let alone in private.

The professor had been surprised by Heiji's sudden appearance at his door and had immediately asked if Shinichi was alright. After the young detective had explained to him that he was currently visiting Shinichi and only wanted to say hi to him and Ai, and to ask her about her progress, the old man had joyfully invited him inside, offering tea and cookies which Heiji had politely declined. After some more pleasantries the professor had shown him the way to the laboratory.

When he reached the end of the staircase and entered the windowless room, he saw Ai sitting down by her desk with a smile. She offered him a seat which he took, feeling a little awkward because he wasn't sure about how to start the conversation.

But to his surprised, Ai started it herself by saying: "Well then, tell me what brought you to me, Hattori-kun."

He looked at her and blinked a few times. Something in her look and the way she held herself told him that she already knew why he had come to see her.

"Well, I'm Hattori Heiji, nice to meet you, Haibara-chan. Thanks for having me here."

Ai chuckled and waved a hand. "No need to be so formal. We already know each other, more or less. Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

Ai nodded and then the room was silent. She obviously waited for him to start talking but he didn't know how to ask the things he wanted to know. A light humming was audible and he looked around the room. Various devices were present. Some of them he could identify, others he had no idea what they were used for. He wondered how the two of them could afford those machines but remembered that the professor was an inventor. Maybe some of the things he made really sold for a good price instead of exploding, although Shinichi always stated that exploding was mostly all they did. But the gimmicks he had seen Conan use - his glasses, his bow tie or his hover-board - told a different story.

His attention was drawn back to Ai when she stood up and went past him to pour herself a coffee. "Sure you don't want one?"

Acquiescently, Heiji nodded and after filling two cups Ai held one out to him. He took it from her hands. "Thanks... I can imagine ya might be wondering why I came here."

Ai sat back on her chair, crossed her legs and smiled a little over the rim of her cup. "Oh, I have some ideas about that. But it would be easier to just tell me, don't you think?" And with a brighter, innocent smile, which Heiji not one second thought to be real, she added: "Surely, it's about our shared friend living next door?"

Heiji nodded. Something about her behaviour made him even more nervous but he couldn't put his finger on it. He took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. "Well, I wanted to ask if... if something's wrong with Kudo... I mean... Is there something I should know about his current state?"

Ai's features didn't change in the least. "Hm, say, what _did_ Kudo-kun tell you about his state?"

Heiji thought carefully about what to answer to that. "Well... not all too much. I know ya helped him being back to 'normal'... in some way." He wasn't sure how much Ai knew about the previous weekend and searched her face for a suspicious reaction. But she displayed nothing but concentrated attention. She nodded to signalize him to continue.

"We had a... well... a little fight this morning so we didn't talk about his progress. But somehow it seems to me that he's... not his usual self, or rather... uhm... I don't really know how to put this." He scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. The smile that, for a brief moment, was visible in the little girl's features didn't help him at all to calm down. "He seems nervous, I think. He suddenly disappears into the bathroom but I somehow don't believe him, when he says, it's his stomach..." He stopped talking and looked at her expectantly.

Ai took another sip of her coffee and then put it down on her desk. "You don't say..."

Heiji could have sworn that she just chuckled for a moment. Then she turned back to him and leaned curiously in his direction.

"Well, on his demand, I made something to help him stay in his current form. The apoptoxin, as you might already know, is still within his system, and at the moment I'm trying to find a way to fix his, or rather our, state. Until I succeed in my attempts, or fail at them, he needs to take a medicine to stabilize his hormone level."

"Medicine?" Heiji asked baffled.

"Yes, I gave it to him some hours ago. I would guess that it's the reason for his..," now she definitely chuckled, "changed behaviour. But I wonder why he didn't tell you about it," she added, sounding honestly surprised, although her face told Heiji that she wasn't in fact.

Instead of answering, he thought about the conversation he had overheard. _You need to find someone to have sex with._ He looked around the room again and asked as casual as he could manage: "What exactly does ya medicine do?"

After some time of silence he looked back to her and caught her grinning. He gulped, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Well, _that_ question you should rather be asking Kudo-kun." And with a sudden wink that surprised him tremendously, she added: "But you, also being a great high school detective, may already know the answer, am I right?"

-'.- - Present - -.'-

Shinichi had been pacing behind his room door for quite some time now. For at least the fifth time he looked over to the clock on his nightstand. Eight thirty. He had to leave his room at some point. He couldn't stay hiding here all day like a child. But he didn't know what he should say to his guest when they met. Surely Heiji had some questions about what was going on with him. But Shinichi had absolutely no idea what to answer to that because he definitely wouldn't tell him the truth. That because of those sick pills Ai had made for him, he had been jerking himself off several times. Even worse, doing so while thinking about the osakan. He rubbed his face and wanted to scream.

Fortunately, the effect of the drug had vanished by now, but with an ill feeling in his stomach he remembered that he needed to take those pills every day. So the coming evening would be no different from the last. He shook his head and started pacing again in dismay. Should he send Heiji away? That would make it easier for him but also would it be very mean toward Heiji. What should he tell him as to why he wanted him to take an earlier leave than originally planned? After he had called him here, hurt him out of idiocy, begged him to stay and then behaved so suspiciously in front of him.

He looked at the clock again. It was no use. He had to go out there eventually. He took a deep breath and opened the door, hoping he could come up with a plan as the day went by. He left his room and stopped in front of the door to Heiji's room. Was the other still asleep? Unlikely, he thought to himself. Maybe he should knock? His hand moved to the door but then he stopped. He would prepare breakfast first. Then he had at least a reason to call him. So he turned away from the door and went down the stairs.

When he entered the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks, surprised to see Heiji already sitting on the table, reading a newspaper. The other must have heard him because he looked up, flinched a little but then smiled lowering the papers.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I took the freedom to prepare breakfast today. I hope ya don't mind. Unfortunately, I'm not good at cooking, so it's only this." He pointed at the common rice, toast, butter and various spreads. His ears turned a little red.

"Good morning. Sorry for being late. Thank you... You really didn't have to," the paler one answered somewhat awkward, not sure what to say at all.

Heiji shrugged with a smile. "Well, I don't really mind." He shifted in his seat. "Uhm, do ya want some tea? It should be still warm."

Shinichi nodded and sat down. Heiji poured him a cup and placed it in front of him. He folded the newspaper and put it aside.

"You've been outside already?" Shinichi asked and then added before the osakan could answer: "How did you get back in?"

The tanned cheeks blushed a little. "I found ya keys on the table in the hallway. I hope ya don't mind?"

Shinichi shook his head. "No problem." He took a slice of toast and began spreading butter on it. While doing that he smiled at Heiji and hoped it didn't look posed. "Uhm, about yesterday..."

But Heiji made a discarding move with his hand. "No need to apologize. Ya didn't feel well. It happens to all of us. Are ya feeling better today?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. Hope you weren't too bored?"

"Oh, uhm, no. I took a book from the library of your father, so I was occupied," he lied, hoping Shinichi wouldn't see through it. He hadn't been to the library and had no clue what book he should name if Shinichi was to ask him which one he had red. Surely they owned all books about Sherlock Holmes, but if he decided to tell his friend that he had red one of those, that detective-otaku would definitely fire a cannonade of questions about it at him.

But to his surprise Shinichi just nodded and mumbled "Good, good" before he bit into his toast.

Then both of them were quiet for some time, each one lost in their own thoughts.

After a while, Heiji looked out the window. It was a pleasantly warm day and the cloudless sky seemed to bear the promise of sunshine combined with a refreshing breeze.

"Ya know," Heiji said into the silence in an absent tone, "when I bought the newspaper earlier, I thought what a nice day it was."

Shinichi looked at him. As the tanned boy sat there, his chin propped on one hand, looking out of the window with a dreamy expression, he felt strangely moved by the sight. He smiled warmly. "Yeah, you're right."

Heiji sighed and loosened his eyes off the window and when he saw Shinichi's smile, he felt his cheeks getting warmer and had to smile, too, a little embarrassed. He took a sip of tea and then clapped his hands together.

"Would be a shame to stay inside on such beautiful day, don't ya think? Let's go take a walk after ya finished breakfast!" He suddenly seemed very energetic.

"But didn't you say yourself, I shouldn't walk around in the open?" Shinichi demurred, still smiling.

The osakan shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "We will hide ya pretty face somehow. What's the gain of being back to ya old self if it only means to stay in the house the whole time?"

Shinichi enjoyed the other's smile for some seconds and then answered: "Alright, count me in!"

-'.- - * - -.'-

"Not again Masa-chan! Try aiming!" shouted the brown-haired elementary school boy. The soccer ball flew high and then landed far from the goal, they had marked with their school backs.

"Sorry Shouta..." sniffed the younger one of them, while the other continued to scold him.

"If we want to make it into the school team when we enter middle school, we need to train harder. You always close your eyes before you shoot. You cannot aim that way."

Masahiro looked down at his feet as his friend told him how he had to play right. He didn't even like soccer that much. It was just a fun game to him. But when Shouta had told him, he wanted to be the greatest soccer player in all of Japan when he had grown up and needed to start training better today than tomorrow, Masahiro had instantly offered to help him.

The small, quiet boy had always been shy and the others in the class had more than once made fun of him although he did never try to be the centre of attention. But all had changed the day Shouta had transferred to the class. He was outgoing and loud but also very kind and had protected him from his first day on, despite not knowing Masahiro at all.

So they had become friends and Shouta always cheered him up and motivated him whenever he felt down. And he had this beautiful dream of becoming a famous soccer player which Masahiro wanted to support as much as he could. But unfortunately, sports weren't his strong suit, so he had trouble being a good training partner for his friend. But he would never admit it in front of Shouta. He just needed to try harder for the sake of his best friend.

The bright boy, who was tall for his age, now laid a hand on Masahiro shoulder and grinned. "Aw, come on, don't hang your head! I will train you, so we can both become the best of the best. But I'll be the number one, get it? So you can be number two."

Masahiro smiled and nodded enthusiastically. But then he saw something behind Shouta. He leaned a little to the side to look past the taller one. Pointing, he mumbled: "Uhm, Shouta-chan-"

"Don't call me that! I'm nearly a man now!" Shouta scolded him, grinning, and held his head up proudly.

Masahiro smiled. "Sorry, Shouta-kun. But someone is playing with our ball..."

Shouta abruptly turned around to confirm Masahiro's claim. He saw two young men standing some meters away and one of them had picked up the soccer ball and now balanced it on one foot. Shouta wanted to shout out to the one with the surgical mask to order him to give the round leather back but then was stunned into silence by the skill of this teen. He effortlessly kicked the ball without letting it drop and then held it constantly in the air by using his head and legs in turns.

"Wow!" he heard Masahiro whisper behind him. "He's really good."

Shouta snorted a little but he had to admit that his friend was right. They both witnessed the young blue eyed man as he finally let the ball drop to the ground and played some more around it with his legs, outrunning a non-existent player trying to steal the ball. The tanned man beside him just stood there with a smile on his face, while he also watched the techniques of his friend.

Finally, Shouta pulled himself together and started running toward the older boy. "Oooi~, Nii-san!"

The boy with the blue eyes looked up, stopped the ball and smiled. "Is that your ball? Sorry, I haven't played in some time, so I couldn't resist."

"Hey, Nii-san, you're great! Can you teach us some of your moves? I wanna become the best soccer player in the world." Then Shouta pointed at his friend who shyly stood back. "And he'll be number two."

"Is that so?" The grown beamed now. "Well, then you need to get as good as me, first. Shall I show you how to shoot best?"

Shouta and even Masahiro, who had by now followed his friend to the strangers, nodded simultaneously.

The pale young man turned around to his friend. "Hey Hattori, would it be okay if played a little with these two?"

The other one shrugged his shoulders but smiled empathically. "I couldn't stop ya anyway, could I?" He took off his cap and put it on the others head. "At least wear this. I'll wait here." And saying that, he sat down on the lawn and made himself comfortable with a dismissing wave of his hand. "Now go already."

The other three beamed with joy and started to run to the improvised goal.

Heiji stretched and propped himself on one elbow. The sun was warming his face and he sighed satisfied. It had been a nice morning. Shinichi and him had been strolling casually through the streets and the pale one had shown him his high school, the best shops on the way and had given him a little tour around the places of his former life, when Conan hadn't existed yet. They had talked and laughed a lot and all the friction of the past day and morning seemed blown away. He had really enjoyed himself listening to the other's stories and explanations so his mood was bright as the sun shining on him.

He watched his friend instructing the kids how to aim and shoot right and felt himself smiling from ear to ear as he saw how happy his fellow detective was. The children obeyed his every word and enthusiastically tried every tip Shinichi gave them. It's this way, it should always be, Heiji thought to himself. Shinichi as a seventeen-year-old, they both being friends, hanging out on a weekend. He already looked forward to the next case they could solve together. He decided this was enough for him. He did not need more. It was plenty. Whenever he would feel a sting in his heart, he would remember this day so he could treasure what he already had.

"Oooi~, Hattori!" In the midst of his thoughts, he heard Shinichi call for him. The eastern detective waved a hand to signalize to come to him.

Heiji slowly stood up with a sigh, but without stopping to smile. "What's up, Kudo?"

"Could you act as keeper? I want to show them some goal-shots."

"If ya think I can hold them?"

Shinichi grinned with self-confidence. "Probably not."

Heiji grinned back. He widened the range between the school bags a little and placed himself in the middle. Shinichi spoke to Shouta and Masahiro in the meantime. Then he asked "You're ready?" and Heiji nodded.

Without waiting another second, Shinichi kicked the ball with mighty force so the osakan had no time to think and reacted on pure instinct. He jumped to the ball and rolled over the grass. When he came to a stop he had the ball in his hands. He looked to Shinichi and the boys who stared in awe.

"Well, my Kendo training seems also fitting for soccer it seems." He grinned, stood up and patted the dust off his trousers.

When he threw the ball back to Shinichi, their eyes met. In Shinichi's blue orbs burned a spark Heiji hadn't seen before. It seemed his fighting spirit had awoken.

"One more time!" he shouted and instantly shot the ball back at him. At the last moment, the tanned one was able to grab it. "Another!" Shinichi grinned and kept shooting at Heiji, again and again and again. They were so captured in their face-off, they even seemed to have forgotten about the both boys watching their fight with big eyes.

By the fifth shot, Heiji's hand started to hurt but seeing the enthusiasm in Shinichi's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to tell him.

So they kept playing until Shouta came to Shinichi who was about to shoot again, not even for moment showing any signs of exhaustion. "Uhm, Nii-san... we need to go home now..." The pale one turned around in surprise. He instantly apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't let you two shoot at all."

"It's okay," Shouta smiled. "I think we learned quite a bit today. We will train even harder from now on!" He held a fist up to show his resolution and even the shy Masahiro nodded.

Shinichi smiled and gave them back their ball. "Train hard. But do you know what's really important? You need to have fun! With passion comes skill, believe me!"

"Yeaaah!" the boys cheered and picked up their belongings. Before they were out of sight, they turned around once more. "We had fun, thank you for today, Nii-sans!"

The two detectives smiled at them and waved back. Then the kids where gone.

Shinichi stretched and sighed satisfied. "Ah, that was great, just hit the spot! It's been so long since I really played soccer." Then he turned to Heiji with an honest smile. "Thank you."

As an answer Heiji chuckled. "Ya sound like those kids." Then he came closer to Shinichi and looked at him. His face was red from the training and shimmered a little from the sweat. Their eyes met and Heiji felt a warm feeling filling his belly. Something in his face must have shown his emotion because Shinichi's cheeks seemed to shade a little darker. He cleared his throat but didn't say anything.

Heiji wanted to kiss him and already had his hand in the air to touch his face softly but then tucked the surgical mask out of Shinichi's shirt and pulled it back over his nose.

"Let's go eat something. Ya really gave it ya all. Ya must be starving."

Shinichi had stopped moving the moment Heiji's hand had closed the distance between them. Now he let out the air he had unconsciously been holding. With a bashful smile, that Heiji couldn't see underneath the mask, he just nodded and they left the park.

-'.- - * - -.'-

The Monjayaki place was buzzing with people. The waitresses and waiters were constantly rushing back and forth between the kitchen and the guests. But the liveliness of this place was rather cheerful than stressing. The youngest waitress, still a little shy because she was new, brought Shinichi and Heiji their third Monjayaki mix with a sweet smile and prepared it in front of them on the hot plate, hoping the attractive young men wouldn't recognise her nervousness. When she was finished with the preparations, she bowed just a tiny bit and asked if they had any other requests.

The quiet, paler one of them just shook his head, not unfriendly, but the other smiled at her supportingly. "Don't worry, Nee-san, ya doing great. And ya look very cute in this!" he pointed at her apron.

She thanked him and turned away quickly to hide her blushing face. Those two were just so hot. She would give them her very best service so they would hopefully come frequently from now on...

Heiji tried to form the batter mix on the plate with his small spatula but didn't succeed. Shinichi snickered. "How many of those will it take for you to get, that they're no Okonomiyaki, Hattori?"

Heiji mumbled: "It's too runny, I'll tell ya."

"It's Monjayaki. That's the way they are." He grinned. "But I'm happy, that you rather flirted with our waitress instead of complaining."

"Wanted to help her. She was nervous. And cute. You saw it, too."

"Well, the nervous part I did see," he laughed. Then he thought for a moment and added: "What I also see is that your hand's hurting. Am I right?"

Heiji shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Just a little. I'm fine. I've been hurt more, ya know."

Shinichi looked at the little scar on Heiji's hand the Osakan had gotten when he saved Kazuha from falling off a cliff. "I know..." Shinichi whispered which Heiji didn't seem to hear.

"Arr, it's not getting any more firm than that, so let's eat," Heiji said with a fake growl and started eating.

"At least it's tasty!" the tanned one commented with a joyful smile.

Shinichi sighed a little, feeling thoroughly happy all of sudden. "Glad you like it."

They smiled at each other and ate.

-'.- - * - -.'-

The sun was already setting when the two detectives were on their way home. The sky faded from a light, soothing blue to a vibrant orange at its rim. No clouds could be seen and the warmth of the day still lingered in the air, caressing their skin by the light breeze wandering through the streets.

They walked side by side, just enjoying the nice evening, without a word. They heard the laughter of children playing in a yard behind a wall along the sideway and some births chirping the day farewell. Shinichi felt truly happy. He had enjoyed himself today and couldn't remember when he last had been this happy.

So he bopped Heiji with his elbow and then answered to the question in his features: "Thanks for today. I had a great time."

The tanned scratched his nose a little and grinned. "I didn't really do anything, but ya welcome."

Shinichi smiled at him. "On the contrary. You brought me out here. Because of you I was able to play soccer and to eat some Monjayaki again. I feel honestly blessed today. It filled up my batteries. I feel like I can handle anything now." He looked at the other and thought about something for a moment. Then he smiled and said a little more quietly: "It's nearly been like the perfect date for me." He laughed as he walked on and didn't realise that Heiji had stopped in his tracks. "But well, I seem to be easy to please in that regard. What would you're perfect day-"

He stopped talking when Heiji wrapped his arms around him from behind. Shinichi was surprised and his heartbeat started to accelerate. "Hattori?"

Heiji laid his face into Shinichi's neck and held him a little more firmly as if he was afraid of Shinichi going away. "I'm sorry... but just for a little while... can we stay like this?"

Shinichi didn't say anything. He just nodded. He placed one hand on Heiji's arm and felt him flinch a little. He nearly had forgotten. The feelings Heiji bore for him. He never showed any of it but they were there. It must be hard for Heiji, Shinichi thought, pretending the whole time. He felt the osakan sigh quietly behind him. His arms loosened a little but Shinichi held them in place. Just a bit longer would be fine.

He looked up into the beautiful sky. He felt the wind on his face, Heiji's warmth on his back, his tanned, slightly shaking hands on his chest... Shinichi whole body felt warm and comfortable and his heart seemed at peace. He was truly happy right now. For a second he wished they could stay like this forever.

The truth was, Shinichi hadn't forgotten. Not one moment. Every minute today, he had been aware that Heiji was in love with him. And he wouldn't want him to stop. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be alright. But it was not the time for words. So he entangled his hand with Heiji's and pressed it lightly. He heard the one behind him breathe in deeply. Shinichi brought the other's hand to his lips, not kissing, just touching. _It's alright. I'm here. I won't go away._ Heiji understood.

With a last sigh, Heiji eventually let go of Shinichi. The pale one turned a little to see if the other was okay. Heiji's eyes were still full of the love he felt towards his friend and he smiled happily, but still with a faint sign of sadness. Shinichi softly laid a hand on his arm.

Heiji nodded as if to thank him. "We're almost there. Let's go home."

Shinichi also nodded and they went on in silence.

The eastern detective thought about the other and how he himself would cope with this situation. Heiji tried his best to not let his feelings show, to not act on them. He just was himself, maybe with a little more sadness mixed into it. Although it must have hurt and confused him, he had stayed with him. Shinichi felt admiration for his friend. And something else...

When they had entered the house, Shinichi closed the door behind them and looked at Heiji, who hung his jacket and took off his shoes. And somehow, something, although the eastern detective didn't know what, seemed clear at this moment, something that seemed to have been clouded in an obfuscating fog.

"Hattori..." he heard himself say, as if it wasn't really him talking. As if he was not really in the room and fully there at the same time. Heiji turned around. "Hm?"

Shinichi moved to him until they stood face to face. He looked deep into his green eyes and the world seemed to spin. Their hearts raced and their breathing quickened. Shinichi felt himself raising a shaky hand which he placed affectionately on Heiji's cheek. He took a deep breath because he wanted to say something but the words didn't come.

Heiji's eyes displayed so many emotions. Surprise, nervousness, affection, fear. Shinichi felt a sting to his heart. He didn't want to hurt Heiji. What should he do? And then he discarded his thought, all the thinking.

Shinichi closed his eyes and tenderly kissed Heiji.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 ** _Nii-san_** _(also Nii-chan; after a name: -niisan, -niichan; polite: Oniisan, -oniisan)_  
Suffix, used for blood-related older brother or a young men older than oneself

 ** _Monjayaki_  
** A type of Japanese pan-fried batter, popular in the Kantou region, similar to Okonomiyaki, but that uses different liquid ingredients. (Wikipedia)

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- Thank you for correcting the same mistakes over and over without hitting me. XD

I really need to choose the music I hear while writing carefully for it influences the outcome of a chapter tremendously. I've planned to end this chapter rather differently. I mean, sure, I wanted to see the boys happy for a change, but listening to a nice and soothing jazz mix (from the "Persona"-series - I really recommend it wholeheartedly!) made me feel overly romantic all of a sudden. XD It wasn't really planned _this_ way, but well, now we'll go from here.

Did you like it? Or should I change my choice of music? (･ ω ･)? Please tell me. (PS: Kinky times are on the way ;D)


	16. Eliminating Confounds

**Author's note:** Wow, this is my absolute favourite chapter so far. Theme wise; the rating of the writing is up to you. But I hope very much, that you will have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. It's kinky time! XD

 _ **Recommendation:**_ Candles, red wine and "Smooth jazz standards - mix of mellow saxophone songs by Mark Maxwell" (you'll find it on YouTube) as this is exact mix it took to write this chapter. (˶^ з^)

* * *

In a run-down apartment, a young man sat on his desk, carefully cutting out an article of an older newspaper. He was concentrating and didn't feel the cold breeze blowing through the broken window. He didn't smell the stale air or cared about the wet stain on one of the walls anymore. The dust, the dirt, the cold, the fetidness - nothing mattered to him. He just ignored it. The only mattering thing was what he was doing right now.

After he had freed the article from the rest of the paper, he pinned it on his wall next to a wide range of other cuttings with the same theme as the new one. He grinned. Soon his time would come. He was raring to meet _him_.

-'.- - * - -.'-

A joyful heartbeat. That was all this moment seemed to be made of. A tender feeling running within his blood through his whole body into every fibre of his being, into every corner of his soul. A warmth flowing from his lips into his mind. He felt dizzy as the thoughts vanished in his head. His fingertips started to tingle and he shuddered a little. It wasn't supposed to feel this good. But what did it matter when the world had stopped anyway. The only thing that mattered was...

 _Hattori..._

He felt his back connecting with something solid and the arms that held him tight pressed him against it. A sigh was audible or maybe it was whispered words. The world was spinning loudly without making a sound. A tongue caressing his lips. Fingertips stroking his neck, holding his head. His own hands caressing a soft spot of skin. Clouded, a misty desire seemed to take him hostage. A plea in his mind, still searching for the right words but only finding one...

 _Kudo..._

And then the moment ended. Without warning reality sank in on Heiji. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Shinichi was pressing him to the wall, his eyes still closed, his breath deep. A sudden wave of fear rushed into the osakan's mind and shoved away the feeling of peace he had been filled with just a moment ago. He let go of the other and took a quick step away. Shinichi opened his eyes which seemed still not seeing what was right in front of him - a terrified Heiji.

Then the pale boy with the blushed cheeks focused again and looked at him with surprise. He held out a hand but stopped midway. No one seemed to find the right words. Shinichi let his hand sink again, leaned to the wall beside Heiji and sighed. "Although I didn't want to..."

"I'm sorry..." Heiji wanted to run away.

But Shinichi snickered and it sounded a little sad. "What for? It was me... I'm sorry, Hattori. I should make up my mind before acting."

Heiji looked down because he couldn't take it. He felt vulnerable enough to cry. He swallowed a few times.

"Hey Hattori, would you mind to give me a little more time?"

Heiji looked up. Shinichi smiled warmly at him. He wanted to answer but out of his mouth came just a quiet, strangled sound.

Shinichi walked a few steps and stopped with his back to his guest. "I mean, I still can't promise you anything, I'm still a little confused, even after..." he paused for a moment, "...all we shared so far. But," he nodded and turned back to Heiji with resolve in his features, "I will stop running from now on. I'll stay and see what happens. Then we'll see where we're going to be." Suddenly his cheeks blushed hard and he shook his head. With a concerned smile he finally added: "That is, if you can grant me the time. I could really understand if you couldn't..."

Heiji was confused. His mind felt like it was spinning so fast, he had to support himself with one hand on the wall.

"Hattori?" Shinichi took a step at him but kept some distance.

"I really don't get ya sometimes, Kudo. One moment ya cruel and the next as sweet as..." He shook his head to clear his mind. "Ya know? All I get right now's that I'm here. I haven't been running, so far. I might be at some point, but for now I'm still here..."

Although his words were rather cryptic, even to himself, Shinichi seemed to understand and nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

Heiji felt embarrassed and didn't know what to say or do next but his host was already on the move. "Please, make yourself comfortable in the living room, I'll be right back." He went to a door at the side of the staircase in the hall and vanished behind it.

Heiji stood in the hallway for another minute, trying to process what had happened. It all felt like something between a dream and an illusion, something unreal that happens between waking and sleeping. With a confused feeling of fear and hope, he sat down in the living room and tried to get his thoughts straight again. When had everything started to be so complicated and twisted? He wanted to pinch himself because he had the strong feeling he would wake up any moment.

His trouser pocket vibrated and startled him. Subconsciously, he took out his mobile phone and absentmindedly red the message he had received. But the text didn't seem to reach his mind.

Then Shinichi was back in the room, passed him with a joyful smile and went on to the kitchen. Heiji pocketed his phone again, already forgetting about the message. He could hear a cupboard opening and closing, the light sound of glass and then a quiet pop. Then he realised the light dimming and before he could turn around, Shinichi placed a filled wine glass in front of him.

"My father has a rather nice wine collection in the cellar even though he doesn't drink very often. He only opens up a bottle when he's finished with a book. I hope you like red wine?"

With an open face, he had sat down besides Heiji and held out his own glass to him for a toast. Heiji took the one in front of him and looked at the red liquid interested, but mainly to gather time to collect his thoughts.

"I had some before... didn't detest it." He didn't know what else to say. Confused, he searched eye contact with Shinichi, hoping to find an answer in it. The eyes he found were invitingly warm.

"This is my favourite. Well, I didn't drink wine very often until now, but whenever dad opened a bottle, I was also allowed to drink a glass with him. So to me, wine's for a special occasion. For a good moment that needs a tribute."

"So this is...?"

"A good moment? Well, it's definitely not a bad one." Still this mesmerizing smile. Knowing his fellow detective for quite some time, Heiji could see that his self-confidence was a cover to some extent. A bluff, to hide his own indecision or confusion. But his warm smile was true.

Heiji lightly clicked Shinichi's glass with his own. "So, to a special occasion?"

Shinichi blushed, just lightly. "Let's say, to just this moment. Because sometimes one moment is enough."

Heiji's heart seemed to skip a beat. Feeling his blood gathering in his face, he understood and smiled. They drank a little and took their time to enjoy the taste. Heiji nodded in acknowledgement of the deep rich, just lightly sweet flavour. "Ya father does know about wine."

"I believe so." Shinichi leaned back and placed his free arm on the back of the couch. His fingertips almost reached Heiji. Then he crossed his legs but immediately unfolded them again. He seemed nervous. Heiji chuckled lightly. The nervousness of the other eased his own tension somehow. A peaceful relaxation started to fill him and happiness found its way back to his heart.

Silence lingered in the room, not pressing but comfortable. The both detectives sighed nearly simultaneously and had to quietly laugh about it.

After some more swallows of the delicious red liquid, Shinichi cleared his throat and eventually broke the silence. "You know, Hattori, I think I need to tell you something..."

Heiji turned to him expectantly, a little surprised that the other's choice of words didn't perturbed him.

"You know... uhm, this state I'm in... to remain like this... I mean... ah, how shall I put this?" He drank some more. Heiji waited patiently for him to continue. "Well... as my state's still not stable, I need something... and for that, Haibara made something for me..."

Shinichi had a hard time to tell him, and Heiji was almost about to help him out by stating that he had already talked to Ai. But he was too curious what his friend was about to say, what the goal of his confession was. So he kept quiet.

"It's a kind of drug... well, not a kind of. Actual pills... that make me... no... they help me stay to like this."

Heiji nodded. He had decided to let the other talk.

"I need to take them every evening if I don't want Conan to reappear... But they have a rather..." In the search for words, he gesticulated with his glass. "... let's say, a 'harsh' effect on me."

Heiji nodded again and took another sip of wine. He felt the heat rising inside his body. Maybe it was the wine's fault. Maybe. "So?"

Shinichi looked at him embarrassed and then suddenly averted his gaze. "So I need to take one tonight, too... and when I do, I would better go to my room and stay there... I just wanted to explain that to you... so you wouldn't worry."

Heiji shifted in his seat and sat now a little closer to Shinichi. "But what do those pills do to you?" He knew, he was playing with him but didn't feel the least bit of guilt.

Shinichi's eyes met with his guest's, immediately sending a shiver to his spine. He didn't know if he liked or was terrified by the talk they were having. No running anymore, he told himself. He took another hasty sip before he answered. "Well... they trigger some of the hormones I need to stay like this... unfortunately, they do it rather effectively... but it seems, for the time being, they give me what I need..."

Heiji sat his glass onto the table and came even closer to Shinichi, now looking straight into his eyes. "And tell me, Kudo... what is it that ya need?"

The no longer pale detective shifted a little in his seat but without enlarging the distance between them. He heard the blood rushing in his ears as his heart pounded in a high rate now. His voice started to get hoarse. "I need... my body needs..." He swallowed. "... kind of... indecent things..." He blushed rather vividly and turned his head the other way.

Heiji, all indecision and doubt blown away, softly put his fingers on the other's chin and turned his head back to face him. Shinichi's eyes were dilated and shy. "So what ya need could be something like... this?" He slowly let his fingers slide down the other's neck, until he caressed his collarbones lightly and then shoved down the rim of his shirt's collar. He looked at the tiny bit of exposed skin and tilted his head a little to the side as if he saw something most interesting.

Shinichi licked his lips and swallowed hard. He needed two attempts to get his next words out audibly. "Yeah... that's close to it..." He saw Heiji's brows rise.

"Ah... close... but not quite?"

Shinichi wanted to answer but didn't know what to say. But Heiji didn't leave him time, anyway. The other's hand already wandered down his chest in a teasingly slow pace. When he, just barely, stroked one of his nipples, Shinichi loudly sucked in some air. A small smile flickered over Heiji's face, his eyes never leaving the other's.

"Hm, getting closer?" Heiji asked in a quiet, deep voice.

Shinichi felt the tension in his body, especially in his nether region, rising at a high rate, and with it the nervousness. In desperation, he emptied his glass and wanted to refill it, but Heiji held his arm when he had sat the glass down on the table. His face was now mere inches away from his.

"Hattori..?"

"Ya want more wine?"

Shinichi just nodded in response.

"Fine..."

Heiji took his own glass and took a sip, just enough to coat his lips. Then he bent over to Shinichi and, with his lips a little parted, softly touched Shinichi's. Without thinking about it, the eastern detective licked the others lips and felt his knees get shaky despite sitting down. The feeling was intense, their touch shy and promising at the same time. Heiji didn't move. He just let Shinichi lick his lips and waited. Even though the wine had gone by now, Shinichi kept licking softly, only stopping when he felt a warm hand on his neck.

"You know, Kudo," Heiji said, his voice barely more than a whisper, "maybe I can give ya what ya need... but ya have to tell me... what do ya need?"

Shinichi felt his pulse hammering in his head. Although Heiji's words were full of confidence, his eyes seemed vulnerable. It was as if he could see Heiji's core. He could destroy him this very second, so very powerful was this moment. So beautiful his honesty.

"Kiss" was the only thing he could utter.

Heiji didn't hesitate one moment. Tender lips covered Shinichi's without demanding too much. Just a touch full of the affection between the two men. Like a spark, their nerves send shivers down their spines as if nothing as intense as this tender touch had ever affected their bodies. Shinichi felt like falling and needed to hold onto something. He grabbed Heiji's collar and by that deepened the kiss a little more.

Something in the back of his mind told him to stop. That he was about to draw near the point of hurting Heiji again. But this little voice was washed away, when he felt Heiji's tongue licking over his lips. With a sigh, he held tight to the other and welcomed him into his mouth.

Heiji laid Shinichi down onto a cushion without breaking the kiss. He tasted some of the wine they had been drinking and felt the heartbeat of his friend underneath him. He needed to stop himself, not to scare the other away. So eventually, he stopped the kiss and just caressed the blushed skin of the other's cheeks softly with the back of his fingers.

Slowly, Shinichi opened his eyes. He saw all the love Heiji felt for him in his eyes and wanted to pull him back to his chest, overwhelmed by the display of so much honest emotion. But he needed to act with care to not push the other farer than he was ready to go.

The moment he opened his mouth to say something, Heiji slowly sat up straight again and refilled their glasses. Shinichi was given his own one and they drank another sip. Then they both looked at their glasses in silence.

So this was as far as they would go tonight, Shinichi thought to himself. It was alright. No need to push. Although his loins already seemed to have a different opinion on the matter. He shifted a little and cleared his throat but without saying anything.

But then, Heiji asked out of the blue: "So those pills ya need to take... where are they?"

Shinichi blinked a few times in surprise and then took the small bottle out of his trousers to show it to his friend. The other took it and held it against the dimmed light. "Hm, another harmless looking medicine..."

The owner of the pills had to laugh a little. "Don't let yourself be fooled by their appearance. They're straight from hell, I'll tell you!"

Heiji looked at him with a strange expression on his face, Shinichi couldn't identify. After a while, the osakan shook the container so the pills jangled and asked: "Ya need to take one about now?"

Shinichi swallowed a little. "I'll do that before we go to bed."

The tanned one opened the bottle and took out one of the pills. He looked at it and then back at his host. "Why not do it now?"

"Well, that's..." He took yet another sip of his wine. "Haibara made them rather potent, so... maybe it would be better if I was alone for that."

"Do they have any side-effects?"

"Not exactly... given that what they do is the original purpose..."

"So ya embarrassed?" Heiji asked without revealing any emotion.

"I... well... I..." He didn't know how to answer to that. He couldn't tell him that those pills transformed him into a needy bitch, could he? But before he realised it completely, Heiji had just swallowed one of them and washed it down with wine.

Shinichi stared, not able to believe what he just had witnessed. Then finally the words made it out of his mouth. "Hattori don't!" although it was far too late by now.

Heiji grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Now ya don't need to feel embarrassed anymore."

Shinichi didn't know what to say and felt something like panic rising. "Bu-but... the effects... I mean, you will be... what have you done?"

Again, Heiji shrugged. "It's too late now. And it won't kill me, will it?" He took another pill out of the bottle and held it out to his host. "Ya turn!"

The eastern detective sat motionless in his seat. He couldn't believe what his friend had just done. Maybe he should tell the other to make himself throw up to prevent what was coming. But before he had made up his mind, Heiji sighed and took the pill between his lips.

"No, don't-" was as far as the shocked teen got before he was pushed back and felt the soft lips of Heiji on his own again. He felt a tongue push the pill past his own lips and then kissing him passionately. Confused, he didn't resist and when the pill reached his throat, he just swallowed it. Heiji let go of him when Shinichi started to cough a little and reached for his glass of wine.

When he had found his breath again he just shook his head and said very quietly: "You really shouldn't have done that..."

Heiji laid a hand on the other's thigh, stroking it affectionately. "Aw, come on. It's only natural. Ya don't need to be so embarrassed. This way, we'll be in the same state."

Shinichi looked at him frantically, his dry laugh sounding almost a little desperate. "So you think the worst part is the embarrassment? That _that_ is the thing I'm so worked up about? Then you're in for quite a surprise!"

Heiji actually was surprised by that. He saw the shaking hands of the other. "I'm sure it won't be as awful as ya think. But I'm sorry if I offended ya-"

"No..." Shinichi interrupted him. He already felt the effects he had already experienced the previous night. "It's nothing like that... it's..." Then he looked at Heiji with a heated expression in his eyes. "You'll understand pretty soon, believe me." To prevent himself from touching Heiji inappropriately, he took up his glass again and drank some more wine.

Heiji was confused and unsure whether he had overstepped his boarders. He felt a little nervous but concurrently a warm wave rushed through him, relaxing and exciting him at the same time.

"Kudo, I'm..." he took one hand of Shinichi and although he just had planned on holding it, he unintentionally started to stroke the slender, long fingers. Suddenly mesmerized by it, he breathed in deeply and watched his own hand caressing the other's. Without thinking about it, just feeling the warmth inside getting to his head, he started kissing them softly.

Shinichi watched the osakan turning him on with the tender touches. He leaned back without taking his eyes off of the blushed, tanned face and the soft lips that now started to cover his index finger slowly. He took a sharp breath when the sensation of it hit him like a thrust of lightning. They would need to separate - and soon. But the medicine, already clouding his thoughts, led him to think that waiting for Heiji to realise that himself first, was a good idea. Maybe a little lecture to not fool around with things Shinichi had warned him about would be interesting. It did cross his mind that he was just searching for excuses to let this situation develop even further, but as Heiji started licking his finger more passionately, he had already discarded any thought at all.

He leaned back, crossed his legs and just watched how the drug induced pleasure took more and more control of Heiji.

The western detective hadn't even realized how turned on he was. His mind was filled with thoughts of Shinichi. His slender, pale frame, his defined legs, his deep blue eyes... He started to moan and looked up at the other's face. When he saw the relaxed and almost regal pose the other held himself in, he felt an insurmountable desire rushing through his veins. He wanted to grab him and slam him down, to tease him so long until the other would be just screaming his name and to wipe that royal look off his face.

Finally getting what Shinichi had meant by the potency of those pills, he let go of the slender hand and took a deep breath instead. He didn't want to ruin what they had established so far. He had to hold back, no matter what.

"Now you see what I meant, don't you?" Shinichi's eyes were clouded, his cheeks flushed vividly and his amused voice sounded hoarse. Heiji saw the lust that his host tried to conceal by being superiorly snide. But just like himself, the arousal was all too obvious in his lap.

Regardless, in a still predominant tone of voice, the slightly shorter one added: "So I assume, you'd like to end the evening here and go to your room?"

Something snapped inside of Heiji. If this was how Shinichi wanted to play this game, although he was as much aroused as the osakan, he would play by those rules. Dominance had to be fought for. So he pushed Shinichi into the couch, placing himself above the other and looked deep into his eyes while he touched the other's manhood through his trousers which made the eastern detective suck in the air.

"So ya want me to stop? Ya want us to go to our rooms?" He started stroking lightly and whispered into Shinichi's ear. "Ya don't want to find out if I can improve my skills? Ya really don't want my lips on ya cock right now? Although all _I_ want is to suck ya? Then just tell me now." He bid softly into the skin behind Shinichi's ear.

On hearing those words, the pale one moaned loudly and pressed himself into the cushions. These words alone filled his loins with hot, rushing sparks that nearly made him come. His mind still fought for the upper hand when Heiji slid his hands down his torso and shoved his shirt upwards so his flat stomach was exposed. Shinichi tried to say something but could only hear his own heated huffs.

Heiji kissed his navel. "So ya want me to continue?" He unbuttoned the other's trousers and shoved his fingers under the rim.

"Ha-hattori..." The word 'stop' never made it to his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," Heiji whispered and pulled down everything that separated him from the other's pulsing member. On seeing it Heiji sucked in some air, feeling to be able to just come from the sight of it. Shinichi was rock hard and the tip was already moistened with pre-cum. Without second thoughts, he took the hot dick between his lips and shoved it in, slowly but deep.

"Oh my god, Hattori!" Shinichi groaned without any reservation whatsoever. He wasn't able to restrain all the built up tension in his loins any longer. He grabbed the shoulders of his guest firmly and came, thrusting his hips forward.

Heiji felt the hot liquid shoot down his throat and pulled his head back a little to not start choking. Instead he immediately swallowed the hot cum and moved his head synchronized with Shinichi's pumps. When he licked Shinichi's member inside his mouth, never stopping his head's movement, he couldn't think of anything else but the delicious taste of the other's cum and that his own climax was about to take place. If he didn't want to come undone, he needed to stop at once, but his body did no longer obey his command. So he continued sucking his friend until Shinichi did nothing more but moan and scream Heiji's name.

"Hattori... Ha-hattori... please, oh god... Hat-tori... I'll..."

And when Shinichi came for the second time, bending forward and scratching Heiji's back in pleasure, moaning into his ear, the osakan came, too, without warning.

The house's owner collapsed back into the couch, while Heiji still swallowed the second wave of Shinichi's pleasure in the rhythm of his own climax. Then the tanned boy leaned back at the couch table and huffed exhausted. He looked down at his own lap where he knew was now a sticky mess underneath his jeans. "Wow, that god damn witch..."

Shinichi needed a few seconds to realize that the other referred to Ai with his remark and started laughing a bit shaky. "You tell her..."

Heiji fumbled for his glass behind him and took a long sip of wine. Then he looked at the sight before him. Shinichi leaning back with his clothes in disarray, hungrily sucking in the air, his manhood still exposed and twitching. As if any filter of thought was erased within his mind, Heiji said: "God, I don't even feel satisfied yet... although I just..."

Shinichi looked back at him, startled. He stared at Heiji. The other boy seemed confused and still aroused at the same time. The hand holding his wine was shaky and his eyes were lecherous. All of a sudden the pale man felt naked before the other's eyes but that aroused him even more. He pulled up his trousers and was about to stand up, when Heiji embraced his hips, pressing his head against his chest. "Don't... please... don't go..."

Surprised, Shinichi looked down to Heiji, who seemed confused and shaken by all the feelings he was experiencing right now. Shinichi smiled and stroked over the other's head. Then he softly pulled it up to face him.

"I already said, I'm done with running." He kissed him tenderly, having a hard time to hold back. And with a hoarse voice that contained all his arousal, he whispered into his ear: "And... I don't know about you but... I could really need a nice fuck right now... so let's go upstairs."

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- What joy it is for me, watching you enjoying a chapter. Thank you!

Sometimes when I write the juicy bits in this story, I think about what could happen next and suddenly a scene unfolds before my inner eye and I just start writing down what I see and hear. At those times I'm so tense that I tend to suddenly growl loudly and shake myself to ease this tension... I think my boyfriend (who of course doesn't know about the things I write) believes I'm mad by now. XD

Want this story to continue? As fast as possible maybe? Then let's make a deal: Show me your love and I'll show you mine!  
As soon as 3 of you leave a review, I will update the story immediately. If not, the next chapter will be up coming Friday. It's up to you. ;D  
What can I say, I love to tease. XD But any way, thank you very much for reading.


	17. Replicating Results

**Author's note:** This early Update is brought to you by _Sunset1215, Snowjanakute_ and _Feima._ Thank you for your support.  
Then keep on reading, perverted soul sisters and brothers. You'll get what you reviewed for. ;D

It's not really a recommendation (because it could be a real mood killer for some people XD) but for this chapter I got my drive by listening to "Flesh" by Simon Curtis (I especially love the 'deeper sexier version' (not the 'remastered' one) by Youtuber _Raeliz_ ) - although I took care to not let it inspire me _too_ much. Or did I? ;D

 _Attention_ _:_ Maybe a warning is in order: Beware of a little roughness and bits of harsh language - but not too much of either.

* * *

They had ended up in Heiji's room. It hadn't really been a choice they made intentionally - Heiji's room had just been the closest. After Shinichi's words, the invitation, Heiji had almost lost his mind and kissed the other until Shinichi had kind of forcefully pushed him away. Without another word, he had taken Heiji's hand and pulled him out of the living room and up the stairs, leaving the wine and glasses as they were, driven by their desire to continue what they had already started.

And the next thing Heiji knew was that he was pressed into the corner behind the bedroom door with Shinichi kneeling before him, almost ripping down his jeans and pants at the same time. Now those tender, soft lips played with his swollen cock and blew not only his mind.

As if it was the most delicious thing Shinichi had ever tasted in his life, he licked every bit of Heiji's manhood with care. After he had realized that the osakan must have come only from watching the eastern detective climax before in the living room, he had a hard time to keep a slow pace, sucking the cum from his member, being aroused to the max yet again. He decided to thank Ai - right after he had strangled her.

When he felt Heiji's manhood twitch in his mouth, he pressed his index finger and thumb firmly around its root, so his playmate wouldn't be able to come just yet. He wanted him to edge until he would go insane. So he concentrated on licking the head slowly, consciously using the tip of his tongue to lick around its rim and the back side of it to caress the curved part. He heard a bump and looked up without stopping his movements.

Heiji had started to slam one fist against the wall, holding his breath, too aroused to utter even a single syllable. The only sounds his mouth produced were loud moans. "Aah... aaah... oh go-aaah..."

More. Shinichi wanted more. He used his free hand to scratch lightly over the tanned hipbones, knowing that this would turn on Heiji even more. And when the osakan's hip rocked forward in reflex, he pressed him back but took his cock in deeper at the same time. With almost inhuman power, Shinichi managed to not give in to his own pleasure and to maintain a painfully slow pace as he moved his mouth entirely over the other's cock, just to draw back to the tip and then start over.

In desperation not to press Shinichi's head down forcefully with his hands, Heiji dug his fingernails into the wall beside him, not feeling any pain or the wallpaper ripping. His voice had gathered some strength by the lust and he almost screamed now.

"God, Kudo!... Just let me... Aaah... my god... uuh... please... please let me... Kudo, please... oh god... aaaah..."

Although it was close to cruel teasing his friend so much, Shinichi couldn't bring himself to let it end just yet. He finally started to suck him hard, even tightening the grip around the manhood of the osakan. His head started to feel light when he felt close to coming from the trembling, begging boy he pleasured. Eventually he loosened his grip to let him finally find sweet release. He sucked a last time and then, right before Heiji came, drew his head back to watch him climax.

"Aaah, aaah... Kudooo..."

With a fast shot, the osakan came on Shinichi's face, covering it with his hot semen. The kneeling one instantly opened his mouth to get a taste of his reward. He wanted to stroke himself so badly, he had to grab Heiji's hips to prevent himself from it. And then he felt the other slide down the wall until he sat in front of him, a huffing puddle of pleasure. He breathed hard and still shook from his orgasm. Shinichi wanted to kiss him, but remembered that his face was still covered with sperm. So he started to wipe his face and licked Heiji's juice from his fingers.

"God, Kudo... ya so... damn hot..."

Suddenly stunned by these words, Shinichi stopped what he was doing, feeling his own member twitch hard. Although his face wasn't cleaned up completely, Heiji pulled the pale boy in front of him closer and kissed him with passion. He shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting a bit of his own cum, which did nothing to ease his need. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to be connected, to devour the body of this man he loved so much.

He didn't know anymore whether it was the pills or his own desire – and he didn't care in the least. He just wanted Shinichi. So he broke the kiss and stood up with shaky legs, getting rid of his pants while at it. He stripped himself off his shirt, threw it away with an impatient move and, now completely naked, looked down to the lecherously watching detective to his feet. He pulled him up, shoved him with his back against the wall and looked deep into his eyes. They didn't need to tell each other how they felt. They saw it in the other's eyes.

"Kudo..." Heiji growled in a deep, lustful voice and pressed his forehead against Shinichi's, "ya making me crazy... I want ya so hard right now..."

Shinichi placed his slender fingers at the other's neck and pulled his lips closer. With a husky, nearly needy voice he whispered: "Then take me already! I'm all yours!"

Heiji's whole body shivered on hearing those words. He looked at him with an almost stern expression, his eyes still feverish. "Ya sure about... what ya offering me?"

Instead of answering, the pale boy reached for Heiji's member and stroked it, looking straight into his eyes, so the other could see there was not a grain of uncertainty in Shinichi's mind.

Heiji's eyes dilated notably and he muttered a baffled: "Oh... god..." He pushed him hard against the wall and bit into his neck, rather forcefully. Shinichi moaned loudly as the pain, that strangely felt more like pure pleasure, rushed through his body. His fingers scratched Heiji's back and he let them wander over the hard muscles of his shoulders.

Heiji moaned Shinichi's name between bites and rather ripped his shirt open than unbuttoning it. Then he stopped and breathed in deeply to calm himself down. He looked at the lean chest of his host and caressed his muscles with his fingertips and said calmly: "First I need to find something to... lubricate."

Shinichi instantly wanted to complain. Heiji had gone through "it" without any lubricant at the time... But then it dawned on him, that maybe that was the reason, the other wanted one. Even now, the tanned boy would not fully give in to his pleasure when it might hurt his host. The eastern detective wanted him all the more for that. Then he remembered something...

He grinned and shoved Heiji backwards until he fell onto his bed. The paler one let his gaze wander over the naked body in front of him and made a sound like purring. Then he turned around and went for the door.

Heiji sat up with surprised eyes. "Kudo?"

Shinichi looked over his shoulder, smiling. "Be patient and wait for me, I'll be right back." And with a sudden move he ripped his shirt down and tossed it on the ground. Then he opened his trousers, let them, together with his pants, slide down and stepped out of them on his way to the door. He heard Heiji suck in the air and could almost feel the osakan's heated gaze on his now also naked body.

As the lean boy left his sight, Heiji had to grab the sheets to prevent his hands from touching himself. He dared not to as long as Shinichi wasn't in the room. But the look at that slender form and those tight buttocks had nearly driven him insane. Shinichi was so handsome and hot.

He needed to endure. He needed to ensure it would be as pleasurable as possible for his fellow detective. He wanted him so badly. He tried to remember his kendo training. Self-control. He breathed in and out and tried to boil down his lust by it.

Then he felt soft lips on his neck and started shivering by the touch. When he opened his eyes, he saw Shinichi standing in front of him, bending down into the kiss, as he placed something besides Heiji. The tanned looked down to it and after a few seconds realized what it was that Shinichi had brought.

Although Heiji didn't pose any questions, his host felt the need to defend himself. "I didn't buy that on purpose, you know... it was more of an accident, really..."

Heiji looked up to him. "So you're troubled about ya dignity because of that?" he asked pointing at the lube.

He hastily grabbed the slender waist of the other and threw him onto the bed besides him. Leaning over him a little, he let his fingers slide down the other's chest, gazing at every inch of his skin with a lustful expression. He bent down to lick over his earlobe and then started sucking on his neck, never stopping the movement of his hand. Shinichi arched up a little not able to say anything as he was out of breath, moaning.

Heiji stopped and placed his lips over the other's ear and in a deep, hoarse voice whispered: "To be honest with ya, Kudo... right now I wouldn't even care if I ripped ya to shreds."

Shinichi sucked in some air, his eyes wide. Heiji immediately shook his head with regret. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like-" But Shinichi silenced him by placing a finger onto the other's lips. "Well, to be honest with you, Hattori... right now I wouldn't even care if you did." Then he sealed his lips by kissing them passionately.

Heiji growled into the kiss, his manhood twitching impatiently. He grabbed Shinichi's member and stroked him slowly. The other arched his back again and instantly pushed his tongue in. Carefully, while still pleasuring him with his hand, Heiji shoved Shinichi more toward the middle of the bed. He reached for the lube and with a last short bite in his playmates lip, he ended the kiss.

He sat up, took the lube and squeezed some of it into his left hand. He moved his fingers until they were fully covered with the oily gel. Then he propped himself on his elbows beside Shinichi, his head right above his rock-hard dick. Shinichi looked down and licked his lips expectantly.

Heiji grinned a little mischievously and without warning took the hot, waiting cock between his wet lips.

"Oooh go-aaah..." Shinichi moaned and threw his head back, surprised by the sudden attack. The tanned started to work his tongue inside his mouth, carefully stroking and licking from top to bottom. Then he placed his lubricated fingers between Shinichi's legs, softly rubbing his entrance. He made circling movements around the rim and after a while started to softly push one finger inside.

Shinichi moaned a little louder but his muscles stayed smooth, so Heiji continued pushing into him without stopping his mouth's actions. He needed to concentrate strongly to pleasure Shinichi's member barely enough to not make him come and to coordinate his own fingers at the same time. But the ecstatic sounds of the eastern detective rewarded him in full.

"Mmmmh... oooh, gosh... aaaah, yes... mmmmh..."

When Shinichi started to shift on the mattress, Heiji pushed a second finger into him. He felt the other's cock twitch and the muscle ring tighten around his fingers. He instantly started a soft push and pull motion, not too deep, and sucked a little harder on his member. The pale boy beneath him grabbed the sheets and moaned even louder.

"God... Hattori... that's... you're... driving me... aaaah..."

Heiji straddled his fingers slowly to widen Shinichi's entrance, careful not to hurt him. But suddenly his host growled impatiently and started shoving himself into another position. He pushed his hand under Heiji and touched his manhood. Surprised, Heiji's hip shot up and Shinichi used the opportunity to shove himself underneath him completely. With the kneeling Heiji right above him, he instantly started to suck the other's cock.

The osakan moaned loudly in surprise and nearly pulled out his fingers. The sensation made him shiver and his skin felt as if it was burning. No, he needed to concentrate. He needed to make Shinichi stop. So he continued to move his fingers, now a little more roughly, and licked over the head of the other's member. But the harder he sucked him, the more Shinichi increased the intensity of his own mouth work.

Muffled moans of the both boys pleasuring each other with their tongues filled the room. Their bodies were heated and sweaty and they felt every nerve of it tingle with lust.

Heiji felt a known tweaking in his balls and knew he needed to stop immediately. But just as he tried to pull back his crotch from the others mouth, he heard an almost aggravated growl from Shinichi and, suddenly, he lay on his back. Shinichi crawled over the osakan and looked at him with a roughly blushed face and feverish, ecstatic eyes. He huffed hard and lay his head a little back, starting to smile regally.

"God, Hattori... I'm so done with playing nice... I want you to fuck me... _now_!"

The pale boy on top held Heiji's cock upright and placed himself over it. Heiji couldn't stop himself watching the other, without interfering. He still wasn't able to believe that this was happening right now. And he didn't want to stop either. He held his breath and licked his lips. Then Shinichi let himself sink onto his cock very slowly.

When the eastern detective's entrance started to wrap around the tip of Heiji's manhood, the tanned pressed his hands on Shinichi's thighs and stretched his back to max. This was torture, unbelievably hot and mind blowing torture. This feeling would be his downfall. He held his breath and when the paler one lowered himself a little more, a deep, lustful moan escaped the osakan's lips. He dug his fingers into the other's legs and looked down to watch himself slowly piercing the pale boy.

Shinichi had his eyes constantly on Heiji's face, enjoying the reactions he caused by lowering himself on him. He felt a rush of pain run up his spine but bit his lip to not let it show on the outside – which aroused him even more.

When he was half down, he stopped and held his pose. His head was spinning, filled with the pain in his butt, his lip and his thighs and all of it felt strangely good. But overall he was turned on by the passionate, deep green, dilated eyes of Heiji on his body. Staring at him. Devouring him.

He pulled himself upwards again and moaned by the sensation of the upper half of Heiji's cock widening him some more. Then he slid down even slower, placing his hands on the osakan's muscular, flexed stomach.

"Uuuummmmh... that feels so good... Hattori... mm-aaaah..."

He paused again, breathing hard. He felt incredible. Slowly he stroked the six-pack underneath Heiji's skin and scratched his hipbones a little to hear the other moan again. He would take it slowly. He would tease the western detective until he would beg him to continue. By that thought, he smiled predominantly.

But suddenly something happened with Heiji's eyes. It seemed as if their colour became darker and a strong, beast-like expression glimmered in them. Without warning, Heiji grabbed Shinichi's hips and bent up so their faces were now mere inches apart.

With a deep, dark, lustful voice, not sounding like the Heiji Shinichi knew, he growled: "Still playing around? I thought ya wanted me to _fuck_ ya?!"

And with that he pulled him down onto his cock forcefully. Shinichi screamed but Heiji immediately muted him by kissing him roughly. He held him tight and thrust into him, deep and fast.

Every nerve in Shinichi's body fired sensations of electrified pleasure. His skin burned where Heiji touched it and his cock, now rubbing on his hard stomach, pumped excitedly. His head felt empty but at the same time filled with pleasure and lust as his ass was filled with Heiji's hot cock. The kiss turned into fierce biting and Shinichi screamed again in ecstasy.

Heiji tasted blood but was far beyond the point of stopping himself. Not when this felt so good, not when Shinichi screamed in pleasure. Everything was out of control. Neither of them could contain themselves any longer. The osakan moved his teeth down from the lips onto the other's neck to hear more of his loud, lustful voice.

"Aaah... aaah... aaaaaaah... oooh, my... aaaah... yes, yes... aaaaaah..."

Heiji continued thrusting deep into the other and felt his own climax draw closer. He grabbed Shinichi's dick and started stroking it roughly. He looked into his face and saw nothing but delightful pleasure. His brows were knitted, his eyes closed, his still loudly moaning mouth open and he could see a small line of saliva run down its corner. His voice's volume was now nearly ear-deafening, but Heiji wanted him to get even louder. He wanted him to be so loud it would rip his eardrums. He stopped the stroking and twisted his nipple a little.

"Aaaaah... oh god... oh.. god... aaaaaaah... aah...aaaaah..."

"Ya so damn hot, Kudo... uuuumh... ya drivin me insane... give me ya all... come for me, Kudo!"

Heiji bit a last time into Shinichi's neck and then lay back to watch him. He realized that the other moved on his own now, keeping the high pace Heiji had initiated constant. He slammed down on his cock forcefully and unrestrained. He dug his fingers into the osakan's soft skin roughly, but Heiji didn't mind. That pain was also part of this indescribable moment. And then Shinichi's eyes shot open widely, looking right into the osakan's.

"Oh god, oh god... aah aah aaah... Heiji... I'm... Heiji, Heiji... aaaaaaaah!"

He threw his head back and shot a hot splash of semen onto Heiji's chest. But Heiji didn't even notice because hearing his loved one screaming his name, his _first_ name, on top of his climax made him also come forcefully. He held him tight and pumped his orgasm into him. Somehow they found each other's lips and kissed deeply.

With their muscles still twitching, they fell back onto the mattress. They breathed hard and felt light-headed, nerves still tingling all over their bodies.

Heiji pulled out of Shinichi and held him even closer. He kissed him tenderly. "Shinichi..." The eastern detective closed his eyes and breathed in shakily. Then he kissed him back.

The last thing Heiji thought, before he fainted into sleep, was that if he was to die right now, he would have no regrets.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Goro Otaki was waiting in the dirty hallway of the old apartment building, and stepped from one foot to the other. He felt nervous. He looked at his phone again. Still no reply. He thought it unusual for that person not to answer for so long. He started to worry a little but, on the other hand, it was the weekend. Surely that person did something fun for a change. And right now inspector Otaki had other worries. For example, how his chief would react if he found out...

"Hello Otaki. Where is it?"

Goro was startled when the tall man suddenly stood beside him. It always amazed Otaki how this burly man managed to move silently as a cat. He looked up to him and greeted his chief with a little bow.

"Good Morning, Honbuchou. It's this way." He pointed to the door and the both men entered the room that lay beyond.

The superintendent of the Osaka Police Force looked around and Goro thought for a second to see him flinch a little. But that was unlikely. His chief went to the far wall and examined the paper scraps pinned to it. After a while, he growled a little and with his back still facing Goro said in his deep, composed voice: "Give me an overview. What do we now so far?"

The inspector took out his notebook although he still remembered all the facts. "This is the apartment of Hirohito Matsumoto, approximately in his early twenties, rented to him by the owner of this complex, Genma Happosai, 69 years old. The old man had met his tenant just once and stated that he seemed nice and shy. They didn't made a contract, rent was paid cash by post and he also did not demand any verification, so the name of the tenant could be false; we're looking into that right now.

There had been a pipe burst in the wall. The owner came to this apartment to check on the damage but Matsumoto wasn't home, so he let himself in with his skeleton key. That was yesterday afternoon. He called us after he saw... that," he nodded toward the direction of the wall, although his chief still stood with his back to him, listening quietly.

The superintendent nodded. "Do you know this boy?" He pointed at the pictures in front of him.

"Yes, he was rather famous in the Kantou region some time ago. Although, now he seems to be missing; we couldn't find out his whereabouts." He paused and then added with a little snicker: "He's a so called 'high school detective'. Just like your-" he stopped when the superintendent turned around suddenly.

The tall man came closer and eyed him intently. Goro gulped. He had said too much.

"Otaki, have you told _him_?"

"Uhm... well..." The detective felt like shrinking under the sharp, all-seeing eyes of his chief. He couldn't lie. "I-I have, Honbuchou. I send him a text yesterday to meet me today."

To Goro's surprise, the other just nodded. "Good. Maybe we could use his help for once. Those boys seem to play detective together on occasions. He may be able to tell us how to reach that person."

Both men looked at the wall again. Watching it, both got an uneasy feeling.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Shinichi woke up with a start. He had had a nightmare but on opening his eyes already forgot about what. He relaxed his muscles a little and breathed deeply. Something had frightened him. Terrified him. Something that had to do with...

"Hattori!"

He sat up and looked beside him. The space was empty. He turned his head and searched his room for the osakan. Nobody was there. No sounds coming from the bathroom. Total silence.

Still not fully awake, Shinichi felt confused. Had that also been a dream? Had Heiji really visited him? Once more he looked through the room. It was the guest room, not his own bedroom, but nothing seemed out of place. Heiji's clothes and bag were gone. Or had they been here to begin with?

He shook his head and suddenly felt pain. Not only his head hurt, his whole body seemed in pain. His lips, his neck, his legs, his bottom... Shinichi's eyes shot open. Hastily, he threw back the blanket and looked down onto his body. He was a mess. He had bruises and scratches everywhere. He sighed with a relieved silent laugh. "So it was no dream after all."

He closed his eyes and let his mind bring out the pictures of the previous evening. He felt his cheeks burning. "Gosh..." was all he could say.

After some more minutes, he finally stood up, feeling every muscle hurt. He stumbled into the bathroom and examined his naked body in the mirror. His lips were swollen and crusted with dried blood, on his neck was a big colourful bruise and his torso wasn't in any better condition.

"Collateral damage, huh?" On hearing his own words he laughed embarrassed. They had been really rough, and Shinichi felt a little ashamed when he thought about how he had behaved. "It was the drugs!" he tried to convince his reflection, but it looked just back at him with a guilty expression.

He sighed. Although he had planned to take it slow, to wait and see what would happen... Well, in the end, maybe this was the answer? Whenever they stayed together they were drawn to each other. He wondered if the night had turned out differently without the pills... He had no answer for that.

He wondered how Heiji felt about the last night. Was he ashamed, too? What would he call him today? Kudo? Shinichi? He blushed when he remembered the sound of Heiji's voice whispering his name.

"Gosh..." he said again. Something in him wanted him to flee. Everything was developing so fast he felt as if he couldn't catch up anymore. Where would all this lead to? Did he really want to go there? But he had sworn to himself to stop running, so he would find out eventually. Frist, he had to see Heiji.

He grabbed the morning gown hanging on his bathroom door, put it on and left the room to go downstairs. The osakan was probably preparing breakfast. Shinichi smiled a little and his steps became a bit faster.

When he entered the kitchen, he found it empty. Confused, he looked around and saw the same kind of breakfast on the table Heiji had prepared on the previous morning. But no Heiji.

"Hattori?" he shouted into the living room. Silence. Maybe he was fetching a newspaper?

Then he spotted a sheet of paper beside his plate. _His_ plate? He finally realized there was only one. One plate, one cup, one knife. With foreboding, he read the note.

 _Morning, Kudo.  
_

 _I'm really sorry for leaving without telling ya.  
I couldn't bring myself __to wake ya._..  
 _Ya looked so (crossed out scribbling) sleepy._

 _Otaki-san requested my help with_ _a case.  
_ _He wanted to_ _meet me today, urgently._

 _If anyone,_ you _understand, don't ya?  
_ _I will text ya as soon as I know the details. Promise!_

 _Thank ya for (crossed out scribbling) the weekend._

 _Hattori_

 _p.s. I'd loved to bring ya along but we can't risk that. Please stay put.  
I mean it, Kudo!_

Shinichi crumpled the note and threw it to the floor. "Bakayaro!" He kicked the paper ball away and sat grumpily down at the table, crossing his arms. "So you left to have fun without me. A nice friend you are."

He was sulky. Of course he knew that the osakan was right, and that he would have done the same. But now he was banned to the house again, without any distraction, while Heiji was back in Osaka solving some interesting case. And especially after such a night. To let him wake alone with all his confusion. Mean, stupid kansai oaf.

He looked around. Somehow the silence bugged him. Although he had lived in this house by himself most of the past years, it suddenly felt big. Too big. Too quiet.

He lay his head on his arms on the table and sighed. "Hattori, you idiot!" he mumbled. He felt lonely.

-'.- - * - -.'-

It was already afternoon when Heiji arrived at Shin-Osaka Station. Just when he had left the train station, he heard someone call his name. "Oooi, Hei-han! Here!"

Heiji turned around in surprise. "Otaki-han? Ya here? I just wanted to come to the police station."

Inspector Otaki came to him with a grin and gave him a friendly pad on the shoulder. "I've been investigating something nearby, so I thought I might as well pick ya up."

"Aaah, so the case is a real hard nut and ya couldn't go on without me?" Heiji joked, also grinning.

"Hahaha, as if, bozu. Follow me, my car is parked around the corner."

The younger took his bag and followed the inspector. Although his long-known comrade from the police force acted normally, Heiji got the feeling that something troubled him deeply. Something about this case that he wanted to discuss with him seemed to get under his skin.

When they reached the car, the tanned threw his bag onto the backseat and sat beside Otaki in the front. "Where are we going? Crime scene?"

Otaki nodded.

"What is it? A murder?"

Otaki shook his head. "Ya'll see when we get there."

Heiji noticed the stern expression of his driver and ruminated what kind of case could make him so tense. But he decided not to press him and to wait for the opportunity to inspect their destination. Surely he would understand then. They drove in silence for some time.

When they stopped at a traffic light, Otaki turned to his passenger and smiled again. "So, Hei-han. Where've ya been. It's unusual for you to answer so late. Especially if it's about a case."

Heiji turned his head away from the inspector as if he was looking out the window. "Oh, I was just visiting a friend in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" The inspector appeared very surprised. "Aaah, ya mean Mouri-tantei?"

"Him? No. I met a boy my age. But he's also a detective." Heiji heard the other breath in audibly and turned his head back to him.

"Ya friend... could he be..." The younger waited with a questioning look. But then Otaki shook his head. "Ah, never mind. Look, we're here."

Heiji looked at the building. They were a little outside of the city and the apartment complex fitted into its surroundings: cramped, dirty, old, run-down. No nice place to live in. He followed the inspector inside and finally ducked under the police tape to enter one of the apartments.

He looked around. When his eyes met the far wall he froze on the spot.

Inspector Otaki cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable. "Ya know him, don't ya? That's why I wanted ya to see it for ya'self. We can't find the owner of this apartment and we can't find _him_. So we thought-"

"Who's _we_?" Heiji asked without any emotion in his voice, still standing there unmoving.

"Ah, well... Honbuchou approved to bring ya in on this one."

Now the younger turned around with a surprised and irritated look on his face. "My old man?"

Otaki smiled apologizingly. "Well, yes. He said ya were friends with _him_. So maybe ya know how we can find him. We need to ask him about-"

"No!" Heiji's voice was cold and left no room for objection.

"Huh? But, Hei-han..."

The tanned turned back to face the wall. It was over and over plastered with articles and photos of Shinichi. Some of the articles reported the disappearance of the great high school detective of the east and were harshly commented with rough pen strokes, stating: _Lies! Lies! Lies! -_ _He will return -_ _Imbecile fools -_ _Shut your dirty traps_!

The comments on the news covering the young detective's successes were more rejoicing:  
 _You're the best -_ _Shinichi saves day again -_ _Beauty AND skill -_ _My perfect detective_

One paper scrap seemed crumpled and torn. It contained a report of an osakan newspaper, comparing the high school detectives of the east and the west. Probably out of regional pride, it concluded that Heiji was the better detective by a notch. Underneath stood in a hate filled handwriting: _Fuckers! Hattori's a scumbag. SHINICHI'S THE BEST!_

But the most disturbing thing of this creepy collage was the sentence right in the middle of it, painted in blood red ink:  
 _ **I will find him! He will be mine! FOREVER**_

Heiji balled his fists, feeling hot anger rising inside him. "No one will tell Kudo about this, understood? I will solve this case on my own."

The inspector wanted to argue but was startled when suddenly Heiji crashed his fist onto the table in front of him. He was shaking with rage.

"I will find that bastard!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _ **Honbuchou**_ = (Chief) Superintendent of a Japanese Prefecture Police; also a general manager or director-general

 _ **-han**_ = Kansai dialect for _-san_ (also: familiar language, can be a little rude)

 _ **bozu**_ = boy, sonny, lad (familiar language, somewhat rude)

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- Thanks for all your inspiration! (Also the unintentionally given! XD)

Gosh, what have I done? Did I really make Shinichi kind of maso-ish? He _wanted_ it that way, I swear! *mumbles _that stupid song_ * (No, the song is great!) And you have to remember that they were drugged. (Wow, that's what I call a great excuse XD)

I think I smoked at least two packs of cigs writing this. And washed it down with a whole bottle of wine. (Please don't copy me on that, by the way! XD)

I honestly need feedback on this chapter. Was it good? Was it gross? Please let me know! (God, am I nervous!)  
But as always, thank you for reading.


	18. Dry Run

Hidden behind a corner, a young man watched as the inspector and the tanned boy left the apartment. When they entered the car, he turned around, pulling his hoody a little deeper into his face. So _he_ had seen it... Perfect.

He grinned. Everything went as planned. The only sad thing was that he had to leave his shrine behind. He couldn't return anymore. But as he already memorized every inch of it, he just had to nourish on those memories. And there were still some things he needed to prepare before the final act could unfold.

He snickered and vanished into the alleyway.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji had spent most of his Sunday looking through the exiguous paperwork of this special case. He had gone through everything several times but there was nearly no clue to follow. The name of the suspect, Hirohito Matsumoto, had turned out to be true but beyond that there wasn't much about him to find out. He had been born and raised in Fukuoka, and after high school had entered an university in Osaka. He initially had taken entrance exams at nearly every university in Tokyo but had been declined by every single one of them in the end. So, he had supposedly ended up in Osaka involuntarily.

His parents were normal. Middle class, father office worker, mother housewife, no siblings. They had stated over phone that they did not often hear from their son and that they assumed he was busy with his studies. Sociology. His grades had been good, at first, but had dropped rapidly over the year, peaking in a regular absence from his lectures which in turn led to him failing many of his tests by not taking them in the first place.

They hadn't found any close friends and his classmates didn't know much about him. He was polite, or rather shy, didn't talk very much at all and never followed an invitation to a party or a casual get-together after class hours. Nobody knew where he might have been since he had stopped coming to class several weeks ago and no one had any idea whether he had a part-time job or if he was in a relationship. In the end, nobody seemed to know anything about him. Or about his obsessive interest.

Why Shinichi? Why a high school detective? There were many famous and well-known people in the police force and at the prosecutors' offices around the country. But Matsumoto had chosen the high school detective of the east to be special, although he had probably never met the pale young man.

Irritated, Heiji shoved the files away. It was no use. There was nothing to be found in those reports. He could speak to the witnesses himself but he doubted to find out anything new by doing so. Otaki and his colleagues were good at their jobs and although no crime had taken place so far, they investigated it as thoroughly as their time allowed it. He assumed that was thanks to his relationship with Otaki and the influence of his old man.

He hadn't seen his father since his return to Osaka but he believed Otaki when he said that the superintendent was paying special attention to this case. He wondered why his father had let him in on the case when he usually tried to push him as far away as he possibly could from any of them. But he suspected that his old man understood that this was a kind of personal thing for Heiji, and that his son never would have stood by to wait for results. Maybe he had allowed Otaki to inform him so he could have the inspector keep a close eye on his son's movements.

"Ya want Otaki-han to babysit me, huh, old man?" he asked aloud into the empty room. He shook his head. His father was not his concern right now. It didn't matter what he wanted or planned. The only thing that mattered was that Heiji found this sick bastard before he could make a move.

That bloke was planning something, Heiji was sure of that. Something really bad. He looked at the picture of Hirohito's student ID. Pale, thin, rather tall, plain, nothing notable at all. A totally average young man. The only remarkable thing about him seemed to be his strange obsession with Shinichi.

"What do ya want from him, ya asshole?" he growled at the picture.

The door to the little room opened and inspector Otaki entered. "Hey, Hei-Han, did ya find something?"

Heiji sighed and stretched. "Nothing yet. What about ya?"

"I'm about to meet up with Matsumoto's professor. Thought ya might want to tag along?"

Heiji's phone vibrated. He looked at it and a grin rushed over his face. "Yeah, I'm coming in a second. Wait for me in the car, okay?"

Otaki nodded and left. Heiji looked at the message he had received. He smiled. As he answered, he was determined to not let any harm come to Shinichi.

-'.- - * - -.'-

When Professor Agasa came home, Ai lay on the couch with her arms over her face. He smiled and went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. The little girl had worked very hard over the past few days. He didn't know in detail what she was occupied with at the moment but she was most dedicated. So the professor didn't wonder that she had fallen asleep in the middle of the day.

Although her real self was 18 years old, her current body was not, so she was bound to exhaust herself too easily. He knew that often only coffee and her strong will kept her going, and even as he admired her for her strength, he always worried at the same time. So on those occasions, he tried to take care of her by serving drinks and healthy food and by reminding her to take breaks.

As he poured hot water in the teapot, he heard a quiet yawn besides him. "Welcome home, professor. Did you by any chance buy some snacks?"

He laughed his familiar, buzzing laugh. "Hoho, better than that, I bought a nice, rich bento! So, sit at the table while I reheat it."

Ai thought about declining because she still felt the need to hurry. But then the hunger kicked in and she sat down obediently. She was still tired and knew that she needed to recharge her batteries if she wanted to continue to concentrate on her work.

The professor put her bento in the microwave and then served her some hot tea. "Any progress on the antidote, yet."

She sighed and shook her head. Smelling the mild but aromatic scent of the tea made her instantly feel a tiny bit better. "I will need another blood sample from the detective-otaku. Maybe the _Love Potion_ led to some changes. I will go on from there."

"Love potion?" the old man asked baffled.

Ai snickered. "Ah well, it's just a little joke between Kudo and me…"

"Ah, is that so?" The professor laughed happily. He was always pleased to see Ai smile a little, because she tended to be very demure most of the time. "So, will you go over after dinner?"

She stretched and shook her head. "No, I'll go tomorrow. I want to finish what I've been working on, first." Then she looked out of the window and grinned amused. "And besides that, I think I disturbed them enough for one weekend."

Professor Agasa took their bento out of the microwave and put it on the table. He didn't understand what she referred to, but when he saw her smile he was satisfied, regardless of not knowing.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Shinichi closed the _The Greek Coffin Mystery_ and sighed. Not bad. Not bad at all, honestly. But in the end, nothing compared to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's works. But he understood how one could be a fan of Ellery Queen. He peeked at his phone. Still no message. He sighed and stood up to bring the book back to the library.

After he had found himself alone in the morning, he had roamed through the library of his father to search for a nice detective novel to distract him. He initially had planned on reading a Doyle, but then his eyes had spotted the rack with all the Ellery Queen novels. As most of the detective novels in his father's possession, he had already read many of them but that had been ages ago.

Not allowed to leave the house, he had wanted to spent the time with his good old friend Sherlock Holmes but in the end had ended up with the pseudonym of the American cousins instead - which actually wasn't a good choice for a distraction, given that they were Heiji's favourite.

That stupid bloke. After leaving him, the osakan hadn't been in contact since and Shinichi still felt a little sulky about it. He knew that Heiji, much as himself, would supposedly forget about anything else when his mind was occupied with a case. But Shinichi still felt a little disappointed.

"Baka..." he mumbled as he shoved the book back into its space on the rack. He thought about taking the next one, when he realized that he had lost interest in reading for now. He sighed again. It was so boring being alone all day. Maybe he could sneak to the professor for a nice chat? He shuddered. The prospect of meeting Ai send a frightful shiver down his spine. He could imagine her interrogation that he surely would have to face if he went over tonight. So he discarded the thought by shaking his head and returned to the living room.

Maybe he should prepare something to eat? He wasn't hungry but hadn't eaten since breakfast. He looked into the kitchen. The plate and the other stuff still sat on the table. He hadn't been too lazy to wash the dishes, it just had felt sad to put them away somehow. Stupid. As if something as leaving the table the way Heiji had set it in the morning did anything to fill this empty house. But even so, he still had let the dishes as they were.

Sighing yet again, he sat down on the couch and looked at the clock. Nearly seven now. Although he tried not to, he also looked at his phone again. Still nothing. He snorted grumpily. To hell with the waiting. He would make himself a nice ramen and then take a long bath. No need to stare at his phone again and again.

He stood up with resolve and turned to the kitchen. But before he entered it, he stopped again, growling. He turned back, grabbed his phone and typed a shot text: _Ya promised, Baka!_

He put the phone aside, and then finally went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He started the electric kettle. And when the water began to boil, its noise prevented Shinichi from hearing his phone's incoming message chime.

-'.- - * - -.'-

"So, he never said, he was taking a break or had trouble?"

The professor shifted a little in his chair. It was obvious that having the police sitting in his office did make him feel uncomfortable. He shoved his glasses, which tented to constantly slide down his nose, back in place and cleared his throat. "No. H-he was always a quiet student. Good. His homework was always satisfying. I have no idea why he would just start to... well... get so bad, suddenly."

"Did you ask him about it?"

The middle aged man touched his glasses again and took a pen from his desk and started fumbling with it. "Well... more or less. When he had failed to submit a paper for the second time, I told him that he needed to get back on track. He assured me he would be more conscientious in the future."

"But he wasn't. He even stopped coming to your lectures."

The other let the pen fall and with an embarrassed face but in a lightly angry voice, he countered: "Otaki-keibu, I have a lot of students to take care of. I can't be the nursemaid to every one of them deciding to play around rather than take their studies serious. That would be unfair to the more earnest students, don't you think?"

In search for understanding or approval, he looked at Otaki and then at the boy beside him who the inspector had brought along. He quietly wondered why a boy so young was allowed to accompany the policeman. His name had rung a bell in the professor's mind but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Maybe he was a student.

The young man kept looking out the window, not responding to the question of the man in front of him. He sighed and then looked at the inspector, shaking his head a little. The other man nodded and turned back to the nervous teacher. "I have to ask you for a list of all your students taking the same courses as Matsumoto-san. And as in a missing case every second counts, I have to insist that you do it immediately."

When the professor nodded, relieved by the prospect of the two men leaving soon, and started to shuffle through the papers on his desk in a scatterbrained way, Heiji stood up and signalized Otaki with a movement of his head that he would wait outside. The inspector nodded.

As Heiji closed the door behind him, a deep sigh left his mouth. That had been fruitless. Somehow their target had managed to leave no significant trace in the mind of the people he had encountered. Always the same song. Nothing new.

He sat down on a chair in the hallway and took out his phone. He had felt it vibrating during the interrogation but of course had no chance to check it until now. A little too eagerly he opened the messages.

 **Kudo [7:12 pm]:** _Ya promised, Baka!_

 **Hattori [7:16 pm]:** _I'm sorry, Kudo. Had to do a lot of file reading._

 **Hattori [7:18 pm]:** _How was ya day?_

(new) **Kudo [7:42 pm]:** _Finally! Never mind that, tell me about the case!_

(new) **Kudo [7:55 pm]:** _Hattori?_

(new) **Kudo [8:42 pm]:** _Know what, never mind! I'm going to take a bath now._

Heiji smiled. Shinichi seemed to be sulky. Heiji assumed he would have been, too, if it had been the other way around. He snickered a little because somehow it made him happy. He typed his answer with a grin on his face.

 **Hattori [9:02 pm]:** _A bath sounds great, I could use one, too. Hope ya enjoy it.  
Otaki-han and I were interrogating someone, so I couldn't reply.  
I will call ya tomorrow and tell ya the details.  
Sleep well._

Of course Heiji didn't plan on revealing Shinichi the _real_ details. He still needed to think of something to actually tell his fellow detective. He was about to pocket his phone again, when it vibrated suddenly.

 **Kudo [9:02 pm]:** _Don't cut me off, baka! I'm not going to sleep yet._

Heiji grinned.

 **Hattori [9:03 pm]:** _Already finished with ya bath?_

 **Kudo [9:03 pm]:** _Still in it. Case!_

 **Hattori [9:03 pm]:** _So ya took the phone with ya, bathing? Aww, did ya miss me so much?_

Heiji waited for quite some time. He looked at the office door of the professor who apparently was still occupied with the list. Just when he thought, Shinichi wouldn't answer anymore, the phone vibrated again.

 **Kudo [9:10 pm]:** _Don't ask such unnecessary questions. I was just bored, that's all.  
As if I would wait all day for you to write, baka!_

Heiji stared at his phone. His question had been more a joke than anything else but Shinichi's reply... it didn't really fit. He hadn't been waiting for a message of Heiji? But didn't writing it that way mean the exact opposite?

Just when he was about to type an answer, he heard Otaki say goodbye to the professor and at the same time another message came in:

 **Kudo [9:11 pm]:** _Do you have time to call?_

A little sad, the osakan hastily typed a short reply and put away his phone as Otaki left the office. The inspector sighed. "Well, I'll let someone check the list but I don't think it will lead us anywhere. I think we have to find a new approach." Then he looked at Heiji a little surprised. "Is everything alright? Ya face is all red."

-'.- - * - -.'-

Shinichi, still in lying in his tub, looked at the last message he had received and felt his cheeks getting warm.

 **Hattori [9:11 pm]:** _Sorry, gotta go again. I'll call ya tomorrow. ...I really miss ya, too._

Shinichi put his phone aside when he nearly dropped it in the bathing water. "I never said that I missed you, baka..." he mumbled and sank a little more into the water until it covered him up to the mouth. He should answer him with these exact words, he thought to himself. But that would be a lie and he knew it. He did miss Heiji. So stupid. The week before, he hadn't had any problem being alone and now it did suddenly bother him? But it wasn't being alone that got under his skin. It was _Heiji's_ absence. Why did it feel so different now? What had changed?

He made some bubbles with his mouth as he sighed. He didn't feel ready. And ready for what, anyway? He knew the answer but didn't allow it to form in his mind. The case, he wanted to know about the case. And because Heiji had no time to talk to him about it, he was disappointed. Yes, naturally, that was the explanation.

He peeked at his phone. Heiji would call him tomorrow. But he had to go to school and after that investigate some more. So he needed to wait until tomorrow evening. Another twenty-four hours. It seemed like an eternity to Shinichi. How could time stretch so much all of sudden?

He finally got out of the bath and dried himself up. When he got dressed he remembered that he still needed to take that dreadful pill. He growled. Although he didn't want to take it, the thought hit him that it could at least be a kind of distraction before going to sleep. He shrugged his shoulders. One way or another, he had to take it. He took the small glass bottle and went to his bedroom.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Everything was set. He had chosen the location with care and prepped everything he needed for his plan. Also his pawn, who he had phoned mere minutes ago, had gotten his instructions without suspecting anything. Just a small request from an old acquaintance.

He hated him. That damn guy had accomplished what Hirohito hadn't: to get into a university in Tokyo. Even though he wasn't particularly smart. But as that fool thought they were friends, he never even asked as to why he should do what Hirohito had requested. Idiot! He deserved to be used.

He snickered. Not long until that endlessly dense osakan guy would call for _him._ He closed his eyes and summoned pictures from the exquisite young man he craved so much. Soon…

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji lay on his bed. It had been a long day. Tomorrow he needed to go to school again. He already had thought about skipping classes until this case was solved but he had the feeling that his father would instantly forbid him to work with Otaki if he did that. So he had no choice. He needed to find Matsumoto. His disappearance couldn't mean anything good. But he was sure that the creep didn't know about Shinichi's whereabouts. Yet.

He took out his phone. No reply from the eastern detective. Maybe he was still sulky. Or had his last message been to blunt? But it was the truth, he missed Shinichi. He wished he could be with him right now. Just talking would be fine. He wanted to talk about the case and see his face as his mind was working on the problem. But that was impossible of course. He needed to hide the fact that a stalker was set on him on any account. Who knew what his friend would do if he knew. Anything but stay in Tokyo, Heiji was sure of that.

He checked the time. Half past ten. Was Shinichi already sleeping? He thought about writing him a last time for today. But what did he want to say? Sleep well? How was ya bath? I miss ya right now? I wished ya where here with me?

Without thinking about it, he took his phone. Not until he heard the dialling tone he realized that he had called Shinichi's number. Surprised he looked at his phone, asserting that it was too late now to hang up. So he put it to his ear instead, feeling his heartbeat fasten. When he finally heard the other's voice, he smiled warmly.

"Hattori?"

"Hi Kudo. Sorry for the late call, I hope I didn't wake ya?"

A pause. "N-no, I wasn't sleeping… Why do you call?"

"Oh, uhm, I just wanted to hear ya voice, I guess." He laughed a little embarrassed. "And ya asked me, if I had time to call. But if I disturbed ya, I can call tomorrow. It's already late..."

"N-no, it's okay, really. I... I just..." Another pause. Heiji heard him breathe in deeply. Something was strange. The osakan began to get nervous. "Kudo, are you alright? Are ya at home?"

"Of course I am, baka. Where else would I be?"

Heiji sighed relieved. No way, Matsumoto would have found him. "Sorry, it's just that ya sounded a little... strange." He laughed.

Shinichi was silent. Then he growled faintly.

"Kudo?"

"I'm sorry, Hattori... it's just that..."

Heiji sat upright on the bed now. Something was definitely off with the eastern detective. He concentrated on what he could hear. Shinichi breathed hard and irregularly, his voice sounded pressed. As if he was in pain. Or...

"Kudo... did ya take the drug?"

Shinichi didn't say anything but the shaky sigh that came through the line confirmed Heiji's assertion without doubt.

"Ah, so I _did_ disturb ya in the end." He snickered a little. "Don't be embarrassed, I know ya need to take them. Nothin doin. Maybe we should hang up then?"

"N-no!" Shinichi spat out which surprised Heiji. "I-I mean... I'm glad to... I don't know... hear your voice? ... It's just a little... hard to talk for me... right now..."

The osakan could hear the effort it took for the other to speak normally. He remembered the effect the pills had on him the night before and could imagine how Shinichi was feeling right now. He grinned. "Then maybe... I could help ya a little?"

"What... do you mean?"

Heiji stood up and went to his door to lock it. "Well, I'll talk about what comes to my mind and ya just listen. Ya don't need to answer. How about that?"

"What comes... to mind?" He still forced out his words, trying to make them sound normal.

Heiji sat down on his bed again, leaning back on his pillow. "Yes, I just tell ya everything I think about. For example, I could tell ya what I'd like to do now. Would that be okay?"

Shinichi just made a confirming noise.

"Okay. Then..." Heiji cleared his throat, trying to shake off his embarrassment. He closed his eyes. "Right now, I'd like to lie next to ya. I'd like to look into ya eyes and let my fingers caress ya cheek… I'd love," he swallowed nervously, "I'd love to kiss ya softly."

He could hear Shinichi breathe in shakily and smiled. Quietly he went on talking. "I would touch ya. I would let my hand slide down ya beautiful skin." He spoke slowly and accentuating. "Down ya neck… ya chest… ya stomach… to ya hips… and if ya would let me…" he paused some seconds, "I'd really like to touch ya… _there_."

A quiet groan came through the line. Heiji smiled as he noticed that his words seemed to have the desired effect. Unconsciously, he started rubbing his own crotch softly.

With his voice still quiet but a little deeper now, he continued: "I would stroke ya slowly and lick over… I would really love doing it. I want to taste ya. I want to push it in as deep as I can and… suck ya. Hard."

Aroused by his own words and the muffled moaning on the phone, Heiji had pushed one hand into his pants and stroked himself. He wished he could ask Shinichi not to hold back his voice but he didn't want the eastern detective to get self-conscious by his demand.

"I want to feel ya again, ya know. It was so amazing seeing ya enjoy ya'self so much. When I... pierced ya. Deep... and hard…" his voice broke and he had to swallow a few times. He heard Shinichi's moaning getting a little louder and felt his own manhood twitch in his hand.

"And ya know what I really want right now? I want to hear ya scream again. Begging me for more as I push into ya... again and again and again… Kudo…"

When he heard Shinichi's short scream, supposedly cushioned by his hand, Heiji came into his lap. He groaned quietly, concentrating on every sound he could hear. Shinichi breathed hard and exhausted.

"I… would like to kiss ya, Kudo…"

"Me…" the pale one stopped. Heiji understood. It was too early for that. But he was happy. They had time.

When silence began to spread between them, Heiji cleared his throat a little and laughed sweetly. "Well, that's what I thought about. Hope ya are not shocked by my indecency."

"Hattori…"

"Yes?"

"... Baka." Heiji knew it meant _Thank you_.

"Haha, Aho." Shinichi knew it meant _Ya welcome_.

Heiji smiled and looked at the clock. "Ya know, Kudo, it's really getting late and I imagine ya rather weary for… some reason." He snickered when he heard the other huff embarrassed. "I'll call ya again tomorrow. That okay?"

"Hm… but then you'll tell me about your case," he demanded with a sleepy voice.

"I will." He hesitated. The words that came to his mind… No, still too early. "Goodnight, Kudo."

"Goodnight, Hattori." When Heiji was about to hang up he suddenly heard Shinichi say something very faint. But when he pressed his phone back on his ear the line was already dead.

He felt joy pouring into him, filling him up. Because he could have sworn that Shinichi's last words had been: _I missed you, too._

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- Thank you for all your... support! ;)))

 **-keibu:** ( _Suffix or alone_ ) Police Inspector

I needed quite a bit of planning for this "arc" and I realized: It's sometimes not so easy to place the strings right.

Will those happy times get clouded by an upcoming storm? Come again to find out (but don't forget ya umbrella! ;D).  
Thanks for reading.


	19. Resignation

**Author's note:** Thank you all so much for 50 reviews! All the encouragement, critiques, hints, thoughts, suggestions and feelings made me happy and really kept me going. Honestly, thank you for sharing all of that with me! (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ*

 ** _Recommendation:_** Have a tune that makes you sad? Then load your player with it. It _might_ fit the the second half of the chapter.  
Nothing beats a sad violin instrumental in that regard (at least for me) but this time, in addition, I found a great song that got me into the right mood and I can only recommend it for this chapter: _Hurts like hell_ by Fleurie. I recommend not only the original (female) version, but also the 'male' version by YouTuber _Picture Anime_ (I like the male version even better).

So get ready and please enjoy!

* * *

"Wow, wasn't he sweet? I wonder if he's a college student."

Ran was on her way home from school. Sonoko was sick and needed to stay home this week, so walking by herself and in lack of distraction she listened to the other student's talk, unconsciously.

"For sure. He was so mature and handsome. I was so surprised when he talked to us. I thought he was gonna hit on us."

"Me, too. What a shame that he just asked for Kudo-kun."

"True. But talking about him, I wonder if he'll ever come back to class... Did you know I once put a love letter into his- "

"Excuse me!" Ran interrupted the two girls. "I'm sorry but did you say someone asked about Shinichi?"

The girls turned around and recognized the brown-haired girl that had always been hanging out with the high school detective. "Well, yes. Some guy asked about him at the school gate. Maybe he's still there…"

"Thank you!" Ran turned around and ran back into the direction of the school gate.

"... Say, wasn't that..?"

"Yes, it was her. I always wondered if those two were dating."

"Kudo-kun declined every love letter he had ever gotten, so he's surely crazy about her… no wonder with that chest!"

-'.- - * - -.'-

Ai was preparing some tea, when professor Agasa came into the kitchen, holding their house phone. "Ai-kun, you've got a call."

She turned around, surprised. She had parted with her little classmates an hours ago and they hadn't made any plans to spend time together today, so she didn't think it to be one of them. And Shinichi always called her on her mobile phone. "Who is it?"

"It's Hattori-kun. He wants to chat with you since you became friends the other day, he said."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Chat? Friends? She instantly got a strange feeling in her belly. Of course, Heiji and herself were associates to some degree, as the osakan was one of the few people knowing about Shinichi's and her secret, but the word _friends_ was a rather far-fetched. Without letting her concern show in her features, she nodded and took the phone from the professor.

She waited until he had left the kitchen and then asked into the phone: "Hello Hattori-kun. Did something happen?"

There was a pause before the osakan answered. "Haibara-chan, long time no see. How are ya?... is how one should start a conversation." He laughed. "Ya people from Tokyo are rather blunt, aren't ya? I always thought it's the people of Osaka who have that reputation. Ya not originally from kansai by any chance?"

His tone was cheerful although she could immediately tell that something was off. But she played along. For now. "No, not even close. Sorry. But Hattori-kun, isn't that a rather lame try to flirt with me? I'm a simple girl. An invitation to a nice, _expensive_ restaurant and a _big bunch_ of red roses and we have a deal." She grinned. No situation failed to provide her with the opportunity to be playful about it. Almost none.

Heiji was startled at first but recovered rather quickly. "Oh, so ya interested? Sorry, but I fear ya have to step to the end of the cue. I'm rather popular, ya know." He laughed confidently. It sounded fake.

"Oh, right, I forgot. You already have something going on at the moment, haven't you? Of course, I would never try to come between you and _that special person_." She waited, grinning.

This time Heiji didn't recover as fast. "Wha-... ya... who do ya mean?"

"Well, your sweet friend with the ponytail, obviously. She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Well, no... she's... uhm... just a friend..."

"Oh," Ai interrupted him, faking embarrassment in her voice, "I'm so sorry. When I saw you the last time, I could have sworn you were freshly in love, head over heels... My mistake."

Silence. The short scientist had a hard time not to snicker and instead bit crunchily into a cookie.

"Well, that's..." Heiji cleared his throat audibly. "A-anyway, I just called cause I wanted to ask a little favour of ya, Haibara-chan."

All of a sudden, Ai became serious again. So something was going on. Enough to worry the happy-go-lucky osakan. "Okay, then tell me what's wrong, Hattori-kun. I'm listening."

-'.- - * - -.'-

"That stupid idiot! Gosh, he's so dumb! I'd like to punch him in the face!"

Hirohito paced up and down his hideout. He had just received a call from his 'friend' who told him about the outcome of his task. This good-for-nothing fool. Babbling all over some sweet girls instead of doing as he was told. Well, whatever. The bait was out and he was rather sure it would reach _him_ , one way or another.

But he was also concerned about the behaviour of that osakan pillock. Hirohito had been sure that by now he would have been running to _him_ to cry out for help. Or at least to warn him. But it didn't seem that way. Was this dork really so overconfident to think he could find Hirohito on his own?

The young, pale man took a glass of water sitting on the table and looked at it, displeased. He pressed it until it cracked and then, with an angry, savage move, threw it against the wall where it shattered with a loud sound. Slowly, he went to the place where it had broken into countless little shards and stared down at them. Then he looked at his hand. It was bleeding from a small cut. He sighed. He deeply breathed in and out and his anger vanished. It was his own fault. How could he had anticipated that this goof would react as planned, when all he ever did was stupid nonsense. He would need to be guided. Hirohito grinned. Maybe it was time to invite him for a little chat...

-'.- - * - -.'-

 **Hattori [4:46 pm]:** _How are ya feeling today?_

 **Kudo [4:50 pm]:** _Bored. How is the case coming along?_

 **Kudo [4:50 pm]:** _Is it a murder btw?_

 **Hattori [4:51 pm]:** _It's a missing case and it's developing slowly._

 **Kudo [4:52 pm]:** _Sure I can't help you?_

 **Hattori [4:55 pm]:** _Come on, give me some credit. I can handle it. We just need to do a bit more leg work. There's no mystery in this._

 **Kudo [4:55 pm]:** _If you say so... Then you will be occupied the coming weekend, I guess?_

 **Kudo [5:05 pm]:** _Hattori?_

 ** **Hattori [5:06 pm]:**** _Why do ya ask?_

 **Kudo [5:06 pm]:** _Well, as I already told you, I'm bored..._

 ** **Hattori [5:07 pm]:**** _So?_

 **Kudo [5:07 pm]:** _Come on, don't play that game._

 **Kudo [5:13 pm]:** _Hattori!_

 **Kudo [5:20 pm]:** _Okay then... I would be_ less _bored if you could visit me again... And_ maybe _I'd also like to see you..._

 **Kudo [5:20 pm]:** _But a case takes always priority!_

 ** **Hattori [5:21 pm]:**** _I'll be done with it by Friday!_

 **Kudo [5:21 pm]:** _Look who's confident all of a sudden._

 ** **Hattori [5:22 pm]:**** _Big pot! But I'm not bluffing. I'm saving the aces and then I'll go All-In!_

 **Kudo [5:23 pm]:** _...Y_ _ou're getting weird!_

 **Hattori [5:23 pm]:** (; ω ; )

 **Kudo [5:24 pm]:** _And there are the kaomoji again..._

 **Kudo [5:28 pm]:** _Shoot, I got a visitor. Sorry, I have to be off._

 ** **Hattori [5:29 pm]:**** _Who is it?_ (´･ω･`)?

 **Kudo [5:33 pm]:** _Haibara..._

 ** **Hattori [5:34 pm]:**** _At least, ya won't be bored any longer._ (＾ワ＾)b

 **Kudo [5:35 pm]:** _That's for sure._ (￢_￢;)

 **Kudo [5:35 pm]:** _Gosh, that's so stupid! Why do you use these?_

 **Kudo [5:35 pm]:** _Really off now._ _Call me tonight!_

 **Hattori [5:36 pm]:** _I will. Have fun!_ (⌒ ω ⌒)ﾉ

-'.- - * - -.'-

"Another blood sample?" Shinichi asked surprised.

He had led Ai into the living room and served her some soda. He was a little nervous again, as he had been frequently whenever he had to face the quick-witted girl since the "Heiji-thing" had started. But he couldn't deny to welcome the distraction. It never got boring when Ai was around. At least her presence would stop the walls from drawing nearer. This empty house had started to suffocate him.

Ai nodded as she took out a small cloth bag. "Yes. As you are taking a drug I made for using on a frequent basis, I need to check your blood level development and the apoptoxin's behaviour. After all, we don't want any side-effects, do we?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle in amusement for a second. "Or at least no _unwanted_ side-effects."

There she was again: Evil, straight-from-hell Haibara! But Shinichi just snickered silently. He began to get used to it. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm more of guinea pig for your latest concoction than your 'patient'."

"I don't know. Persecutory delusion, maybe?"

They grinned at each other.

"I don't really think that it counts as being paranoid if your assumptions are true."

"Well spoken, Mulder."

"Who?"

"Ah, never mind." She laughed. "But speaking of paranoia... how was your weekend?"

Shinichi looked a little baffled. "What's that to do with paranoia?"

As an answer Ai just grinned, which confused him even more.

"It was... nice?"

"Well, you seem to be rather in demand considering all the guys visiting you."

Shinichi blinked a few times with wide eyes. "Haibara, I really don't know what you mean? Besides Heiji, nobody has visited me. No wonder since nobody knows I'm here."

Ai started to unpack the utensils for taking the blood sample. Casually, she said: "Oh, I thought I saw this strange guy hanging about your house." She looked him in the eyes as if asking a question.

"Was there? I surely didn't see anyone."

The young scientist seemed somehow relieved. "Good," she mumbled to herself and before Shinichi could ask anything, she went on: "Then I must have been mistaken." She shrugged her shoulders. "Now give me your arm, big sis needs some blood!" To underline her statement, she held up the syringe with a Mephistophelian laugh.

The pale man was so surprised by it that he didn't press the matter and laughed instead. "Today, everyone seems to be a little strange." He sat down beside her and rolled up his sleeve.

"Oh, did someone else already demand blood from you?" She looked down in fake sorrow. "And here I thought we had something special..."

Shinichi laughed again and patted her head. "Don't worry Haibara. If it's about unhealthy amounts of blood taken from me, weird experiments on my body or evil remarks on my private life, you're the only one for me!" He smiled and winked at her.

Ai felt her heart unwantedly skip a beat. She began to see the appeal Shinichi could emanate. Now she really regretted not being able to be a fly on the wall when Heiji was around. She sighed deeply, partly fake partly honest, and put the needle carefully on the detective's arm. While she concentrated and carefully pushed it underneath his skin, she asked: "So, do you have any plans today?"

Shinichi's eyes were on the slowly filling syringe, while he answered in a flat tone: "Whatever could I have planned? You banned me from leaving here or did you forget?"

The young woman fixed the syringe and twisted the tube off. "I need two," she explained and reached for the second tube waiting on the table. After she had equipped the syringe with it, she smiled at him. "You're already bored, huh? Although we both know it's necessary for you to hide, I feel for you. So I decided to stay here, tonight. Aren't you overjoyed?"

He looked up, tilting his head to the side. "Come again?"

Ai pulled out the syringe and pressed a little piece of cotton on the place where she had punctured him. "Press!" she ordered him and packed away the tubes after labelling them and then took out a small band-aid. While she put it on his arm, she again smiled at him. "I said I'm honouring you with my presence today." She stood up with the cloth bag in hand. Playfully, she patted his head the same way he had done before. "Ain't you the lucky one?"

Shinichi shook his head in disbelieve but also smiled. That didn't sound too bad. "Okay."

"Buuuut first I need to bring these to the lab and start the analysis." She pointed at the bag with the tubes in it. "I'll be back in a few minutes. You can bring out the board games in the meantime if you like." She grinned and went for the door.

When she passed the window, she looked outside and then stopped all of a sudden. Shinichi stood up to see what had drawn the young girl's attention but Ai held up a hand to stop him without turning around. "Stay!"

Shinichi stopped hearing her grave tone. "What's wrong, Haibara? Who's there?"

Ai slowly went a little to the side so she couldn't be seen from the outside. "Someone who absolutely _mustn't_ see you."

-'.- - * - -.'-

When Heiji entered the police station, Inspector Otaki came directly to him, appearing joyful.

"Hei-han! Good thing ya here. I've got new information."

The young osakan dropped his bag on a chair and looked at the other expectantly. "Finally! What is it?"

"Well, I've got a pal in the traffic enforcement, responsible for the region around Osaka station. He still owed me a favour so I requested of him to ask around if anybody had seen Matsumoto." He shook his head lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly didn't think that he would find out anything... But one of the station staff actually remembered him."

"What, really? Why?" Heiji was now excited.

"He attracted his attention because he came to him, asking about a certain train departure, many days in a row. The employee had wondered how such a young man could keep forgetting the departure time."

Heiji knitted his eyebrows and put a hand to his chin. "He asked on multiple days? And he always asked the same employee? That's odd..."

"Yeah, maybe he's not the brightest or we're just lucky. But now we know at least where he's most likely been to in the last months."

"Ah, right! Which train was it?"

Otaki actually hesitated to answer the question. He cleared his throat a little before he finally said: "Tokyo."

Heiji gaped at him feeling his stomach tighten a little. "What?"

The inspector talked casually but he knew what that information could imply. And how it would affect Heiji. "It seems as if he had travelled to Tokyo on a regular basis in the last few months. I asked for permission to check his credit card information, but as he is not wanted for anything, I have no hope there. Maybe we could ask his parents if they can give us the information, although..."

The high school detective didn't really listen any longer as his mind was pondering about why Matsumoto had travelled to Tokyo... no, actually he knew. It troubled him. This was a bad sign...

-'.- - * - -.'-

Ai still stood behind the curtain, peeking outside. "Damn, go away already," she mumbled. "This could be a problem..."

"What do you mean, Haibara? Who's out there?" Shinichi asked again. Although he wanted to know, he didn't go near the window. What was going on?

The short girl looked at him with an troubled and almost angry look on her face. "Kudo, did you tell _anyone_ you're here? Be honest!"

"No!" he answered insistently. "Nobody! The only people who know are Heiji, the professor and you."

Her eyes inspected his face a few more seconds but then she eventually looked away and sighed. "Damn..."

"Would you please tell me already who's out there?"

Before Ai could answer, a phone started to ring. Shinichi looked at his mobile phone lying on the living room table. He went there while Ai looked outside again. "Seems like you'll find out in a second."

When Shinichi picked it up, he wondered who the caller could be, with Heiji knowing he had a visitor and Ai being here with him. Not many people had his number anyway. But one of them was... "Ran!"

"Yep," Ai confirmed from the window. "She's calling you while staring at your house."

"Ran? Ran's outside?" He sprinted into the direction of the window, the ringing phone in hand.

"Stay back, you idiot! Do you want her to see you?"

He stopped and then slowly shoved himself near the curtain to look through it from the side.

Ran was standing at the sidewalk in front of the gate to his mansion, still dressed in her school uniform. She looked to the house and seemed troubled. Had she noticed someone was inside? Did she call to confirm it being Shinichi? What should he do? If he said he wasn't home she surely would call the police or come in. But if he told her that it was him...

The phone stopped ringing. He looked at it and then back outside. Ran's eyebrows were knitted as she frowned. She seemed to sigh and then held the phone back to her ear. At that moment the phone in Shinichi's hand started ringing again.

"Take it," Ai ordered. The detective looked at her, feeling indecisive. "Now come on, take it. She doesn't look like she's giving up anytime soon. Talk to her before she tries to come in here."

Shinichi still hesitated. Ai was right but she didn't understand. What should he tell her who was in here? He needed to come up with a lie... A lie, again... And suddenly it hit him: he was afraid. He was terrified to face her, even if it was only on the phone. Why did he feel so much fear all of a sudden?

"Pick up already!" Ai demanded in a louder voice that made Shinichi snap out of his thoughts.

So he breathed in deeply and finally answered the call. "Hey Ran. How are you?"

Ai sighed and watched Ran from behind the curtain. She had heard the waver in his voice. She hoped that Ran hadn't.

"Shinichi..." Ran whispered. Whenever they talked on the phone, there was this short moment when she went silent and took a deep breath, seemingly fighting down the joy to hear his voice again. And the sadness. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh, uhm, busy. As always. This case is still tough. But I will solve it, believe me."

She laughed a little. It sounded hollow. "Yeah, you surely will..." She paused for a moment. "Say Shinichi... are you home?"

Ai and Shinichi saw her look up to the house again and both ducked a little more behind the curtains.

"No, I wasn't in months. Why are you asking?" He could feel his heartbeat in his throat as his anxiety rose more and more.

"Oh, I don't know... I just had a feeling... ah, never mind." She laughed embarrassed but Shinichi could see her sad smile even from the distance.

"Hey now, don't you think the first thing I would do after coming home is to say hello to you? I'm not that cruel, you know. I would definitely tell you if I was back."

Ai's eyes shot to the eastern detective. How could he tell her something like that in this situation? She saw him clenching his fist. His face seemed like he was in pain.

"Okay, make that a promise." Ran laughed again. This time it sounded a little more honest.

Shinichi felt sick as he answered: "I promise... so don't be sad, okay?"

"I'm not sad. I just don't trust you anymore."

Ai heard the other suck in his breath.

"Naw, just kidding. But don't you forget your promise."

Shinichi pressed the phone harder. "I... won't."

Ran smiled and looked up to the house again. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, uhm, there's something I wanted to tell you. I almost forgot. That's why I called in the first place."

"What is it?"

"Say, do know a Takemura-kun? Takemura Akifumi?"

Shinichi was surprised. He searched his mind but that name didn't sound familiar. "No. I don't know him. Why do you ask?"

"Oh well... I don't know but he was searching for you at school, today. I talked to him. He's a college student and he was very friendly. He wouldn't tell me why he wanted to meet you, but he said it was some kind of pressing matter. Hm, although it seemed strange..."

Her last remark was very silent but Shinichi had heard it nonetheless. So there was more to it. "What was strange, Ran?"

"Well... no, it's probably nothing." He saw her shake her head.

"Come on, just tell me. You're a good observer. I've told you before, haven't I? And that's a compliment coming from me, you know." He laughed cheerily. It sounded real. Only Ai could see that it was fake.

Ran smiled and blushed a little. "Uhm, then... He said it was a pressing matter but he didn't seemed concerned in the least... And I found it strange that he didn't seem to know who you are in the first place. I mean, although he asked about you he didn't even know that you're a high school detective. Because I thought it was about a case I offered him to take him to dad to solve his problem. But he just looked at me puzzled. He said that he didn't need a detective, he just wanted to meet 'a Kudo Shinichi who's going to this school'."

"Did you tell him anything?"

Ran hesitated because Shinichi voice had gotten serious. "N-no. I just told him that you were away for some time and he probably wouldn't be able to meet you anytime soon. But then I thought I at least need to tell you..."

The line was silent for some time while Shinichi was thinking. Who could that Takemura be? Why was he looking for him when he didn't even know about him? Could he have to do with the Black Organization?

Only when he heard Ran's voice again he came back from his thoughts. "Uhm, shouldn't I have said that? I'm sorry, Shinichi..."

"No, Ran, everything's fine. You did good. It was probably a misunderstanding. Don't worry."

He heard her breath out relieved and looked at her through the window again.

"Good, I started to think... but that's good." She smiled happily. But suddenly her smile froze on her face. It now seemed like a mask.

"Ran?" His voice was quiet and concerned.

"I'm sorry..."

"Ran?" he repeated, pressing his eyelids together to focus his vision.

"Ah, don't mind me, I'm just behaving a little stupid all of a sudden..."

Ai saw the tears that started to run down Ran's cheeks. And by the pained look in Shinichi's eyes, she knew he saw them, too.

"Ran... what's wrong? Please, tell me." His voice was soothing and quiet while his knuckles on the hand holding the phone turned white.

"Haha, I'm just silly..." she sniffed a little and tried to pull herself together but the tears didn't stop. "I... it's just that sometimes..."

Ai held her breath. Seeing the young, brown-haired woman standing there, crying in front of the house where her loved one used to live, not knowing that he was just a few steps away, touched her deeply. And she couldn't even imagine how painful it must be for Shinichi to watch her.

"I'm still waiting, you know... I... I really miss you, Shinichi. I miss you so much!" She eventually lost her self-control and started crying heartbreakingly. Her voice and body was shaking under those strong emotions and she leaned against the metal gate, holding onto it as if she would fall down otherwise. As if she was on the verge of breaking. "I miss you... I miss you... Please come back soon... I try to be strong but... I just miss you... so much..." she wailed between sobs.

"Ran... please don't cry... pleas-" His voice broke.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Shinichi..."

Shinichi grabbed his shirt in the height of his heart firmly. He was shaking and leaned back onto the wall. He couldn't see her like that. It hurt. It hurt so much. He felt as if his heart was tearing. His stomach was tightening and he felt nauseous. Why did he hurt her so much? Why couldn't he dry her tears?

"I'm so sorry, Ran... Please forgive me..." His voice was barely more than a shaky whisper.

Ai stood there, petrified. This was almost too much to bear. She clenched her fist and didn't know what to do.

"No... don't be... I know, you're needed where you are..." Ran sniffed a few more times and her breathing started to get steady again. She wiped away the tears and tried to smile. Shinichi couldn't see it but even without, he knew she was forcing it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it. I really don't want to make it hard for you... Sorry. But I'm fine now. Please don't worry about me."

Now she was trying to cheer _him_ up? Shinichi felt pathetic. And contemptible.

"Ran..."

"Enough with crying." She laughed, quiet but almost sounding like her old self. "Just do your best and solve that stupid case, so you can come back soon. You have so much homework to do when you come back. I will have to tutor you for _months_."

"Ran, I... I'm actually..."

Ai's head shot into Shinichi's direction. He couldn't want to tell her that he was here? She was about to say something when her words got stuck in her throat by the sight he posed. She felt her heart tightening. _Kudo..._

"It's alright, Shinichi. Just don't forget that there are people waiting for you, okay?"

"...I won't."

"Oh, I should be going now. I still need to buy groceries for dinner. Dad will get grumpy if I don't hurry." She laughed a little embarrassed. "Thanks for listening to me. And sorry for... you know. Take care!"

"See you soon, Ran."

She smiled with joy. "Yes, see you soon. Bye!"

Ai watched the girl outside leave the street, her steps being energetic and almost happy. She admired her strength. If it had been her, she had long but dumped that idiot. She turned her head to said idiot. Or maybe not, she thought to herself on seeing him.

Sitting on the floor, the phone still in his shaking hand, tears were running down his cheeks. He made no sound. But Ai could hear his pained scream within her heart.

-'.- - * - -.'-

Heiji said goodnight to his mother who was washing their dinner dishes and went to his room upstairs. His father hadn't been home this evening so he had no chance to talk with him about the latest developments in this special case.

He was still worried. The new information he had received from Otaki troubled him. What if Matsumoto had seen Shinichi in Tokyo? What if he had found out where he lived? Was he there right now? Maybe hiding in a dark corner, watching the house?

The thought frightened and angered him at the same time. He was glad he had been so far-sighted to let Ai in on the situation. She had willingly offered to keep an eye on Shinichi for him and, even more importantly, on his surroundings. If she was as worried as him, he couldn't tell. She was hard to read. But she took the situation seriously, so it didn't matter in the end. He knew he could count on her.

Tomorrow he would look into it more. He would find that creepy bloke. And he would smack some sense into him if nothing else would help. He felt a little more confident by that thought, even if he didn't really plan on hitting the guy. Well, maybe he did at least a little...

He smiled. Everything would turn out fine, he was sure. And when he had dealt with this, there was also the invitation of Shinichi. He felt as if their relationship was developing, slowly but steadily. It seemed that there was hope after all. The eastern detective hadn't rejected him, he even had played along when Heiji had told him about what he wanted to do. He had messaged him more frequently. He even seemed to miss him. He wanted Heiji to visit him again.

By that thought, Heiji felt like floating. Butterflies danced in his belly and his chest seemed to fill with a warm, comforting sensation. Yes, he still needed to call his friend. He changed into his sleeping clothes and after he had laid down on the bed, he reached for his mobile phone on the night stand.

He had decided to lie as little as possible and to tell Shinichi as much of the truth as he was able to. That he was engaged in a case of a college student that had gone missing. There was no suspicion that a crime had taken place so far but he needed to be found. And as the police can't do much in such a case, they had asked Heiji to look into it. So far there would be almost no lie involved. He hoped for his fellow detective assuming that the student's friends or family had requested to search for him without asking Heiji about the specifics. That way he even could discuss some of the details with Shinichi without him suspecting anything.

He smiled again. He could already picture Shinichi getting pumped as always when he was involved in solving a case, mumbling his thoughts, brainstorming ideas, holding his hand in front of his mouth as it was his trademark thinking pose. And the moment when everything was clear to him, the resolve in his features, that specific sparkle in his eyes. The thought alone stirred Heiji's blood.

Feeling completely happy and also a little nervous, he dialled Shinichi's number. He tapped a joyful beat with his fingers on his thigh and didn't even realize that it took the other a rather long time to answer his call. So when he finally heard the eastern detective's voice on the other side of the line, Heiji just felt a rush of happiness running through him.

"Hattori..."

"Hey Kudo! Sorry, it's gotten late again," he greeted him jolly. "But I thought, since ya stated ya have nothing much to do, ya would eagerly await my call, haha."

"... I..." Heiji waited a little but Shinichi didn't speak on.

"Oh, sorry. Is Haibara still with you? I don't want to disturb ya two if ya having fun." That was a joke. He could imagine Shinichi being already a little bothered by her, knowing how she could be. Or rather always was.

"..."

"...Kudo?"

"...She's home right now. She needed to start a blood analysis. But she will come back, later." Something was strange about his tone of voice. But maybe he was just tired.

"Oh, so ya throwing a nice pyjama party? Aw, I'm jealous to not be invited. Sounds fun... although, if it's Haibara we're talking about..." Heiji laughed. Shinichi didn't tune in. In fact, he didn't make any sound. It confused Heiji. "Uhm... Kudo?"

"...still here..."

Something was very strange. "Kudo, is everything alright?"

Silence. Heiji didn't know why but he started to feel unwell. When he was about to repeat the other's name once more, Shinichi finally answered.

"...no. Actually not..."

Heiji was surprised by that. "Kudo, did something-"

"We can't see each other anymore."

It were just words, but to Heiji it felt like someone had punched him into the stomach although he didn't even understand yet. "What?"

"... I said, we won't see each other anymore."

"What... do ya mean, Kudo? What happened?" Heiji's fingers started to feel numb. A cold sensation spread from his chest into his limbs.

"I can't do this anymore. I... just can't..." He sounded exhausted, jaded.

The osakan couldn't believe his ears. Something must have happened. Something he could sort out. This couldn't be happening. "But... why? ...I mean, just yesterday-"

"It's over, Hattori, do you understand?" Shinichi interrupted him with a now louder, more passionate tone. "I don't know how any of us could have thought this could work out. There's just no freaking way. It was stupid. From the start it had been stupid... and foolish..." His voice died down.

Ice. Every inch of Heiji's body felt like ice. His head swirled and he felt nauseous. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. He couldn't bring his voice to obey. He didn't know what to say anyway. His mind had gone blank.

After a while he heard Shinichi's voice again, now sounding sorrowful. "...I'm really sorry, Hattori. It's my fault for raising your hopes, when I should have known from the start..." he went silent again.

There was a long pause in which none of them spoke. Heiji didn't know how long they just held their phones without talking. Time seemed to have lost all meaning. How many minutes to destroy all his hopes? How many moments to deconstruct and shatter his heart? A second? An eternity? Did it matter in the end?

When Shinichi finally broke the silence, Heiji heard him as if he spoke through a thick wall of glass to him.

"It's... nothing you have done, you know... it's just..." he breathed in shakily, "...hopeless."

Heiji wanted to say something. Anything. But the words didn't come. He didn't even know what he wanted to say expect of _Please, don't..._

Shinichi sighed sadly. "I will hang up now... I'm-"

"No! Don't! Kudo, please I... don't know what I've done but I... I really lo-"

Shinichi hastily interrupted him. "I know, Hattori!" He sounded as if he was in pain. "I know... I really do... but..."

A sob was heard. Heiji was at first confused where it came from. Until he realized that the sound came from his own throat. That he was crying.

"Hattori..." Shinichi breathed in deeply, sounding as if he had to fight his own tears back. "I'm sorry... I'm honestly sorry..."

Heiji wanted to argue, to debate, to fight... but on hearing the finality in the other's tone, he lost all energy to even say a single word.

"...I will hang up now. I'd like to ask you to not call or text me. At least for the next days..."

No answer.

"I'm really sorry, Hattori... I will be in touch... in a while."

Still no answer.

"Goodnight, Hattori... and... thank you..." He hesitated a last moment. A last deep and agonized sigh. Then the line was dead.

Heiji still held his phone to his ear. He didn't hear the beeping tone of the disconnected line. He didn't feel his body. He didn't see anything before his eyes. He just felt the cold pressure on his heart. The numb pain under his skin. The hot tears running down his cheeks in an endless stream.

Over. It was over. It hadn't really started... and now it was over. All hopes and dreams he had nourished in his heart shattered.

And as they did Heiji just said: "But I... love you..." And then he cried his heart out.

* * *

 **Beta-Reader:** Tojatic \- I love how you feel for Heiji (and this time also Ran) and slag Shinichi off! XD

Special thanks to s _unset1215_ for giving me the courage and needed push to finally bring Ran into the story. (˶^ з^)

This chapter took me longer to write than the ones before as some of you may have noticed. *winking at Ilive4ShinichisandConansBlush*  
I had trouble with this chapter. Not because I didn't know where I wanted to go or end but with the feelings I wanted to evoke.

Hopefully, my efforts paid out in the end. Please let me know!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
